Le Loup-Garou et la Biche
by Themoon394
Summary: Harry et ses amis passent en cinquième année, de bonnes nouvelles comme les mauvaises arrivent. Severus devient professeur de DCFM tout en gardant son poste de Maître des Potions. Mais le directeur, Albus à fait appel à un ancien professeur : Remus qui devra enseigner, faire équipe avec l'homme des cachots.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Loup-Garou et la Biche**

 **Chapitre I**

Allongé dans mon lit, le regard sur le plafond fait de bois, je pense à la rentrée. L'air pensif, je n'entend pas la voix d'une femme qui m'appelle pour le repas du soir. C'est seulement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, que cette femme monte et entre, après avoir frappé, dans la chambre.

-Remus, c'est prêt. Tu viens ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je tourne la tête et souris doucement, avant de me lever du lit. Cette femme à la chevelure de feu, cette corpulence gracieuse, ce regard et sourire maternelle, mère de sept enfants, il s'agit de Molly Weasley. Le dîner est déjà prêt, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je descend les escaliers, pour retrouver tout le monde, la famille Weasley pas totalement au complet, il manque Bill, Percy et Charlie. Mais heureusement, nous avons nos amis Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui ont accepté de venir dîner avant le jour de la rentrée.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais ... dans mon petit monde, comme toujours.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir encore une lettre pour un poste à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? -demande Harry- Au fait, pendant que tu rêvassais, une autre lettre est arrivée.

-Ah bon ? Décidément, Dumbledore s'amuse. Je la lirai après.

-Non non Remus, tu peux la lire -autorise Arthur- On veut savoir ce que te dit Dumbledore.

Molly me tend donc la lettre que je prends doucement pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et la lire. Je pâlis aux mots écrits sur le parchemin. Je n'ai plus faim soudainement. Je toussote avant de regarder les autres, ne cachant pas ma tristesse.

-Quoi ? -s'inquiète Hermione- Remus, que se passe-t-il ?

-Dumbledore écrit que je ne serais pas tout seul pour ce poste. Nous serons ... deux professeurs. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal seul.

-Allons, allons Remus -me chuchote Molly en me massant les épaules- Sûrement parce que le nombre d'élèves a doublé. Voyons, qui est donc ce professeur ? Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous enten ...

-Severus Rogue ! -la coupais-je-

-Ah ... heu hum ... oui, en effet ... Arthur peux-tu couper le poulet je te prie ?

Je vois bien qu'ils évitent le sujet, la conversation. Il est vrai que parler de Rogue risque de plomber l'ambiance. Seule Hermione, semble vouloir continuer la conversation. Je la regarde, un peu triste de devoir partager le travail avec ... non pas mon ennemi, mais un homme au cœur noir, sombre, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, c'est un homme en manque d'amour, de tendresse de la part de ses parents. Plus jeune, il avait des soucis avec James et Sirius, tout cela parce qu'il était amoureux de Lily et James n'avait pas aimé. Des querelles stupides à mon avis.

-Remus ... le est peut-être pas gentil mais cela reste un homme responsable ...

-Je le sais. Mais avec les ennuis qu'il a eu étant plus jeune avec James et Sirius, tu peux comprendre qu'il me porte pas dans son cœur. Déjà quand je suis venu enseigner lors de votre troisième année, c'était limite si on se crachait pas dessus. Comment va se passer cette année ? Je vous le demande.

-Il faudra te montrer un peu plus ... patient.

-Je suis déjà bien patient je trouve. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ...

-Remus, nous serons là ! -rassure Harry- Cette année se passera bien.

J'espère qu'ils ont raison. L'appétit revient doucement alors je mange avec eux, mais pas énormément, je stresse pour demain. Je serais dans le même compartiment que Harry et ses amis. Cette idée me rassure un peu, nous passons la soirée à discuter de la rentrée, parlant de certains élèves comme le petit de Mr et Mme MacMillan, ou le petit Seamus Finnegan. À force de parler, la nuit tombe et c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je me rends dans la chambre, mes affaires sont prêtes, maintenant je dois dormir et comme ma maladie m'empêche de faire des nuits entières, demain je serais fatigué. Je lis une dernière fois la lettre avant de me mettre au lit, alors que la lune éclaire une partie de la chambre. Ce soir elle n'est qu'à moitié. Je fixe cet astre qui me terrorise avant de fermer les yeux, cherchant donc le sommeil, qui au fil des heures devient profond.

Le réveil n'a pas été simple, je m'étais réveillé énormément de fois cette nuit, de peur que je rate le train ou autre. Mais je fus rassuré que les voix dans la cuisine m'aient réveillé. Je me lève pour pouvoir m'habiller et ainsi donc descendre avec mes affaires. Je salue tout le monde, avec un petit sourire. Ron à la tête dans le brouillard et cela me fais rire un peu.

-Bonjour Remus, tu as bien dormi ? -me demande Molly- Pas trop stressé ?

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me suis réveillé toutes les heures tellement j'étais angoissé mais ça va aller.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer un peu plus. Je dormirai mieux ce soir, du moins je l'espère, sauf si Severus prend son plaisir à m'épuiser. Je me sers, en prenant donc un verre de thé à la camomille, accompagnant Arthur. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim alors que je me contente seulement de ça. Connaissant Molly, elle voudra qu'on emprunte sa cheminée, et sa fameuse poudre. Pourquoi pas, même si le transplanage est plus rapide. Je finis mon déjeuner avant de partir dans le salon, où Ginny Weasley, dernière de la famille, nous attend déjà avec impatience. Toujours pressée de retrouver ces amis, je peux la comprendre, à son âge j'étais pareil. Le reste de la famille, nous rejoint avec Harry et ses amis. Nos valises dans les mains. Je me demande vraiment comment tout cela va se passer. Je laisse passer les enfants, devenu grand désormais. Fred et Georges me laisse passer, refusant de me précéder. Je prends une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, avant de prononcer l'endroit où nous nous rendons : Chemin de Traverse, et je jette la poudre, avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. J'arrive bien à destination dans une cheminée, je retrouve les autres membres de la famille et Harry.

-Vous n'avez rien oublié j'espère -dis-je à mes amis-

-Il me manque juste le livre pour ton cours -répond Hermione- Je dois aller le chercher avec Ron.

-Alors allez-y et vite. Harry, il ne te manque rien ?

-Non Remus, je suis allez chercher mes fournitures hier. On ferait bien de s'avancer, les autres nous rejoindront après je pense. Par contre, je dois passer à la banque.

-Vas-y. Je dois aller voir Madame Guipure.

À ces mots, je le salue rapidement de la tête, avant de me diriger vers le magasin. Je rentre et salue gentiment la femme qui me connaît assez à présent. Sans attendre, elle me montre la cape que je lui ai commandé. Celle que j'avais il y a deux ans est trop vieille, et vraiment rapiécée. Je l'essaye et, comme toujours, la cape me va à merveille. Bien sur, c'est une cape bas de gamme, qui fait vraiment vieux. Elle est exactement comme celle que j'avais, mais plus neuve, et sans trou et déchirure. Le prix montre à quel point cette cape est vraiment le premier prix. Je la paye que 15 gallions et 6 mornilles. Je la plie comme il faut, avant de quitter la boutique et retrouver Molly et Arthur chez Barjo et Beurk. Je ne fus pas étonné de les voir en compagnie de Mr. et Mme. Granger. Je m'avance vers eux, saluant le couple avant d'avertir Molly que le temps passe. Très vite, elle part chercher les enfants, pour qu'on puisse se rendre à Londres, pour se rendre à la voie 9 ¾. Je pars avec Arthur, les autres nous rejoindront.

Devant le mur, sur la gare des moldus, des Londoniens, nous voici avec les chariots et les valises. Pour ma part, une simple petite valise suffit amplement. Je décide de passer en même temps qu'Harry. Nous passons le mur et nous retrouvons le Poudlard Express. Mon regard brillant et le cœur battant, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enseigner de nouveau à Poudlard. Une main chaleureuse se pose sur mon épaule. Je souris à Harry, qui tente de me rassurer.

-Remus, pardon ... Professeur Lupin, nous devons y aller.

-Harry, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas stressé encore plus.

Il rit légèrement avant de m'entraîner vers ce train qui siffle. Le temps passe et nous devons pas le rater. Je laisse Harry monter le premier avant de le suivre, jusqu'à un compartiment. Nous posons nos affaires dans le porte bagage, avant de prendre place. Me retrouvant face à Harry, contre la vitre, je regarde à travers le regard pétillant, hâte de retrouver Poudlard mais aussi, pas pressé de retrouver Severus Rogue, l'homme avec qui je vais devoir faire « équipe » pour enseigner. Il a toujours voulu avoir ce poste. Hermione et Ron nous rejoignent. Nous passons le temps du voyage à discuter de la nouvelle année, nous demandant comment elle va se passer. Bien sur, impossible d'éviter le sujet de Lord Voldemort. Plus le train avançait, et plus j'avais le trac. Pourtant, j'ai déjà enseigné, donc je ne devrais pas autant être angoissé mais c'est le fait de retrouver la magie de cette école, les élèves, et certains professeurs. Pendant le voyage, je m'assoupis, pour finir, bien endormi, la tête contre la fenêtre. Personne ne me réveille pendant le trajet, mais seulement à l'arrivée et c'est Hermione. Je la remercie, et attrape ma valise, avant de sortir du train, pour rejoindre une personne, dont la gentillesse est sa plus grande qualité, son dévouement, son humour, son sourire donnent chaud au cœur : Hagrid. En me voyant, un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et vient à ma rencontre.

-Oh professeur, comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Mais ... vous venez enseigner ?

-C'est un peu long à expliquer Hagrid ...

-Venez, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter.

Il se propose pour porter ma valise mais je refuse, il est trop gentil. Pour regagner le château, nous montons dans des calèches tirées par des Sombrales. Les élèves aussi utilisent ce moyen de transport pour regagner l'école. Pendant le petit trajet, j'explique donc le pourquoi du comment, je reviens enseigner ici, à Hagrid. Ce dernier me montre à quel point il est content, heureux pour moi. Connaissant ma situation financière et santé, il est fier que Dumbledore ait voulu me reprendre, malgré le fait que j'ai démissionné il y a deux ans. Nous arrivons enfin au château, et je me dépêche d'amener mes affaires dans mon appartement prévu pour l'année. Je ne croise pas Severus. Ouf ! La cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes, le temps que les élèves arrivent, et s'installent et que d'autres arrivent pour leur nouvelle année, leur première année. Je parviens à rejoindre Dumbledore, et les autres professeurs juste à temps, je prends place à côté de Severus ... il n'y avait pas d'autre place.

-Bonsoir Severus.

-Bonsoir Lupin.

Toujours aussi aimable Merlin. Je salue rapidement les professeurs autour de moi, discutant très rapidement avec eux avant que la grande porte s'ouvre, et Minerva McGonagall fait son apparition suivit des élèves qui vont entrer en première année. Je vois en eux de la joie, de la peur, je peux les comprendre. J'étais exactement comme eux à leur place. Le directeur se lève de sa chaise pour prendre la parole et expliquer donc quelques règles de l'école.

-Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, et aux nouveaux élèves qui vont commencer leur première année. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots.

Et c'est le même discours qu'il donne chaque année pour les nouveaux qui vont entrer en première année. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, tandis que Severus, reste froid physiquement, pas un sourire, aucune lueur dans ses yeux qui montre qu'il est fier d'être là. Enfin, Dumbledore se tourne vers Severus et moi pour nous présenter à tous les élèves, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un discours. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le Professeur Severus Rogue et le Professeur Remus Lupin. Les cours de Potions seront toujours assuré par le Professeur Rogue, vous aurez donc des fois cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Lupin. On peut leur souhaiter bonne chance, ça sera une première à Poudlard que deux professeurs travaille ensemble. Bonne chance à vous Professeurs.

Sous les applaudissement des élèves, mon nouveau collègue et moi, nous levons de nos chaises pour saluer rapidement les élèves, Rogue ne bouge pas, tandis que je les salue d'un signe de tête, avant de me rasseoir. Dumbledore continue ses discours, et présentations, avant de commencer la répartition des élèves dans les maisons. Au final, il y a eu pratiquement le même nombre d'élèves dans chaque maisons. Le banquet commence, et cette fois-ci je me prive pas de manger des légumes, et un peu de viande maigre. À mon plus grand étonnement, Severus me parle, toujours de sa voix froide.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous reveniez parmi nous, Lupin.

-Et moi donc. Après deux ans, me revoici ici, à enseigner. Je vois que vous avez prit du poil de la bête, Severus.

-C'est plutôt vous qui avez prit du poil, vu la bête que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je perds mon sourire à ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai compris dans sa phrase, que je ne suis rien sauf une bête féroce, un monstre quand je suis, malheureusement, en loup-garou. Je soupire et mange silencieusement, mais apparemment, il a décidé de me pourrir la première soirée de l'année.

-Sachez que si je vous ai blessé, je m'en contre fiche.

-Severus, vous avez décidé de m'agacer dés le premier soir ? Sachez qu'en vous disant que vous aviez pris du « poil de la bête » est une expression, dans le sens que vous aviez pris de l'âge, et que vous êtes en meilleur forme, que cela se voit. Mais je peux comprendre que vous ne connaissiez pas cela mon cher ami. Vous n'êtes pas une science infuse dans ce domaine.

-Lupin, vous avez décidé de m'énerver ?

-C'est vous qui ...

-Messieurs -nous interrompt Dumbledore- Vous vous disputez pour un morceau de pain ?

-Non Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne faisions que discuter -répondis-je en souriant- Il faut bien que nous apprenons un peu plus à nous connaître. Vous comprenez, deux années ont passé et pas mal de choses ont changé.

-Oui en effet. Je suis tout de même ravi que vous ayez accepté de revenir pour enseigner. Severus, vous devez être fier, heureux d'avoir enfin le poste que vous aviez tant désiré.

-Vous n'avez pas idée -répondit-il d'une voix ... froide-

Je préfère vraiment rien dire et manger tranquillement, sans plus parler à Severus. Néanmoins je le trouve différent, physiquement. Il a prit du poil de la bête comme j'ai dit, mais son visage, je ne sais pas. Il est devenu vraiment un homme, il y a deux ans, il avait pas tout ce que je trouve chez lui, l'élégance, la classe, un visage neutre, certes il est toujours froid, insensible, indifférent, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil et me dire : « c'est mon collègue ». Il y a deux ans, il était pratiquement pareil, élégant, charismatique, mais là il a quelque chose qui fait qu'il est différent. Son autorité est toujours là mais ... je ne sais pas, je le trouve en pleine forme, carré au niveau des épaules. Je sors de ma rêverie quand Pomona Chourave me parle. Je lui souris alors que nous passons le reste du banquet à parler de la Botanique, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de l'Astronomie. Il est l'heure à présent d'aller dans nos appartements. Les élèves gagnent leur salle commune avec les Préfets, tandis que je regagne l'étage des professeurs, là où nous avons notre appartement personnel. Le mien se trouve à côté de celui de Severus, bien entendu. Mon nom et prénom gravés dans la porte, en doré.

-Non Lupin, ce n'est pas de l'or -me lance Severus qui vient de me rejoindre-

-Severus -soupire- Tu comptes me mener la vie dure encore une année ? Je le sais que ce n'est pas de l'or. Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?

-On ne sait jamais. Vous auriez pu voler la porte pour avoir les lettres dorés et vendre pour quelques misérables noises et mornilles pour vous acheter une nouvelle robe de sorcier.

Je me regarde avant de soupirer encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? C'est la rentrée et il commence déjà à me chauffer. À moins que ... il veut me faire partir en dépression ou me forcer à démissionner pour qu'il ait le poste à lui tout seul ? Possible. Mais je vais pas me laisser faire. Il veut jouer, eh bien jouons.

-Bonne nuit Severus. A demain. N'oublies pas de régler ton réveil hein.

Et je pénètre dans mon appartement avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Demain, comment la journée va se passer ? Excellente question. Je me change pour me mettre en pyjama et me faufiler dans le lit, heureux de retrouver les draps et couvertures de cette école, un peu de chaleur. Je fixe le plafond, devenant à nouveau pensif. Mes cours sont prêts et ceux de Severus aussi, normalement, je l'espère. Je finis par m'endormir au bout d'une demi-heure, et cette fois-ci je passe une agréable nuit.

Le lendemain s'annonce avec un mauvais temps. Aïe, de la pluie et du vent. Pour un premier jour d'école, Merlin nous a pas gâté. Je ne déjeune pas, du moins pas maintenant, je n'ai pas très faim. J'entends dans le couloir de l'étage des professeurs la belle et douce voix de Severus et celle de McGonagall. Je n'ose pas trop aller dehors. Cela ne me regarde pas, mais je les entends parler de ma personne. Je finis de m'habiller, avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement et tomber nez à nez avec eux.

-Bonjour ! -les saluais-je d'un signe de tête- Professeur McGonagall, que se passe-t-il ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret.

-Le professeur Rogue va vous expliquer. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, n'oubliez pas que les cours débutent dans tout juste un quart d'heure.

On est au courant. Elle quitte l'étage des professeurs pour me laisser seul avec Severus. Je me tourne vers lui et croise les bras avant de lui demander ce qui se passe exactement et que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Bien entendu il refuse de me le dire. C'est vraiment une tête de mule. Je soupire avant de lui poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis mon arrivé.

-Severus, comme tu sais que je suis malade, je voulais te demander si cela te dérangeais de me préparer la potion Tue-Loup.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

-Si tu refuses ce n'est pas très grave, je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore de m'aider, de trouver un autre professeur pour me faire la potion.

-Ne me menacez pas Lupin.

-Ce ne sont pas des menaces, Severus. Ni du chantage. Je comprendrai que tu n'ais pas de temps pour préparer une potion. Un homme comme toi, qui prend bien de l'âge ...

-Taisez-vous ! J'accepte de vous aider mais cela sera pas gratuit, Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange Severus ? Le poste entier de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Que je te laisse m'humilier devant les autres ?

-Oh non, rien de tout cela. Je perds mon temps à préparer votre potion, je dois acheter l'ingrédient qu'il faut et cela coûte de l'argent vous comprenez bien.

-Oui bien sur. Rien n'est gratuit. L'ingrédient pour la potion a augmenté soi-disant.

-Eh bien cela vous coûtera treize gallions par potion.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, et je me retiens de crier un « quoi ? ». Treize gallions mais ... il est fou ? Je secoue la tête et lui demande s'il se moquait pas de moi mais il m'affirme que non, il est très sérieux et je sais qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui. J'y crois pas, mon salaire va y passer. Je soupire, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, alors qu'il me fixe de ces yeux noirs.

-D'accord, d'accord ... mais heu ... tu ne peux pas baisser à dix gallions ? Tu vas pas me faire ça quand même ? Nous sommes collègues dorénavant ...

-Treize, mais si cela vous conviens pas, vous pouvez vous la préparer vous même.

-Non, c'est bon tu as gagné. Je te donnerai l'argent quand je pourrais par contre, je noterai tout sur un parchemin, fais-moi confiance. La prochaine pleine lune arrivera la semaine prochaine.

-Quand exactement ?

-Nous sommes Mardi aujourd'hui et la pleine lune est Samedi prochain. Tu crois que c'est faisable ?

-Bien entendu. Vous n'avez pas changé Lupin, toujours à poser des questions stupides. Je vous prépare la potion ce soir et vous la prendrez dans la semaine.

Je hoche la tête, acceptant donc sa proposition. Je vais devoir faire attention à l'argent maintenant. Si je prends la potion dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation et je deviens un loup-garou inoffensif. Après avoir parlé à Severus, je me dépêche de préparer mes affaires pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de classe, accompagné de mon collègue. Nous arrivons seulement cinq minutes avant que la cloche retentisse dans tout le château, et que les élèves arrivent. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour un premier cours. Je n'ai pas peur que les élèves soient turbulents mais j'ai peur qu'entre Severus et moi, cela se passe mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Le début du cours de DCFM a commencé mais dans une ambiance un peu froide du côté de Severus. J'ai essayé pendant presque une heure de détendre l'atmosphère mais les élèves sont toujours aussi silencieux et Severus tout aussi froid. Là, en ce moment, nous faisons apprendre aux élèves de troisième années ce qu'est un Patronus. Ce qui est bien c'est que nous avons des Gryffondors et Serpentards ... alors je vous laisse imaginer comment Severus prend plaisir à rabaisser les rouges et ors et donne des points à Serpentard comme on donnerait de la nourriture à un pauvre mendiant. Je perds patience à un moment donné parce qu'il enlève dix points à un Gryffondor pour avoir donné une réponse sans avoir levé la main.

-Severus, allons au bureau immédiatement. -je m'adresse aux élèves- Sortez votre livre et lisez la page 615 sur les Patronus. Et pas un bruit, d'accord ?

Tous hochent la tête et très vite je force Severus à me suivre au bureau. Je vais lui expliquer certaines choses. Arrivés dans le bureau, je ferme la porte et me tourne vers lui. De mon regard d'habitude doux, je le regarde un peu froidement et croise les bras.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, par Merlin ? T'aimerais que j'enlève des points inutilement à un de tes serpents ? Je ne pense pas. J'aimerais que tu te conduises comme un adulte, un professeur digne de ce nom et non comme un gamin jaloux de l'intelligence que font preuve les Gryffondors.

-Taisez-vous, vous me faites pitié. Lupin, parler en plein cours est une chose que je ne tolère pas.

-Elle n'a fait que donner une bonne réponse puisque tes élèves sont pas capable de la donner. Et là, tu lui retires dix points. Alors maintenant, voici ce que nous allons faire, tu t'occupes de tes Serpentards et moi je m'occupe de mes Gryffondors.

-Depuis quand vous commandez, Lupin ? Vous vous rebellez on dirait.

-Seulement contre toi, qui est incapable de donner un cours intéressant. Nos élèves s'endorment presque, à part retirer des points et rabaisser les autres tu sais faire quoi ?

-... -il arque un sourcil- Vous avez fini ?

-Tu m'écoutes un peu ? J'en es déjà assez de toi. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être un bon professeur. Si tu ne rabaisses pas quelqu'un, si tu n'insultes pas c'est que tu es vraiment malade.

-Qui ai-je insulté, Lupin ?

-Tu prends plaisir à m'insulter moi par exemple.

-Mais parce que vous l'êtes. Un monstre, dépourvu de poil, dont je me ferais une joie de transformer en tapis de cheminée.

-Et toi alors. Tu es pire que moi niveau monstre ... j'ai un cœur, j'ai su aimé une personne sans l'insulter, mais toi ?

-Taisez-vous ! Je vous le conseille Lupin.

-Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Severus.

Prit de colère, il se jette sur moi et m'attrape par le col, rapprochant son visage du mien. Ses yeux noirs, plissés, plongés dans les miens. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, non. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, au cas où il essayerait de m'étrangler ou autre, je le sais qu'il le fera pas ... quoi que. Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer un élève de Gryffondor, paniqué. Il nous voit très rapproché et ne cache pas le fait qu'il soit si choqué.

-Oh heu je ... Merlin pardon ... je ...

Je m'éloigne rapidement de Severus avant de lui demandé ce qu'il se passe. Enfin il parvient à me dire que c'est la bagarre dans la classe et en effet, j'entends des élèves se crier dessus. Très vite nous quittons le bureau avant de voir les élèves se jeter des livres, des parchemins, des encriers, la classe est en désordre. Je soupire avant de regarder Severus, qui ne perd pas de temps pour faire régner le silence en seulement une phrase.

-Un mois de retenu et 50 points en moins pour vous tous. Vous avez une minute pour déguerpir avant que je vous envoie chez le Directeur.

Et là, les élèves se dépêchent de ranger leurs affaires, laissant derrière eux le désordre. De l'encre de partout, des livres et parchemins déchirés. Je sors ma baguette pour déjà nettoyer les tâches d'encre tandis que mon collègue s'occupe des livres. Pour les parchemins, nous le jetterons plus tard. Je sais que le directeur va nous convoquer pour nous demander exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me vois mal lui dire : Severus m'a agacé et je l'ai pris entre les deux yeux pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Non cela fait trop enfant. Après avoir remit un peu d'ordre dans la classe, je me tourne vers Severus.

-Si jamais on est convoqués, je te laisserai parlé.

-Il est vrai que je suis le mieux placé pour dire la vérité sur cette bande de cornichon.

Je lève les yeux avant de ranger mes propres affaires. Maintenant que j'y pense, il nous reste une heure avant que le prochain cours commence. Le fait que Severus ait fait partir les Gryffondors et Serpentards, il nous reste du temps pour nous. Je lui demande donc gentiment s'il a le temps de préparer la potion tue-loup. Bien entendu, il ne se gêne pas pour être froid et me rabaisser.

-Vous êtes pressés Lupin. Si vous voulez que je fasse la potion là, maintenant, tout de suite, cela vous coûtera le double. Donc 26 gallions.

-Quoi ? Mais tu cherches à me ruiner ?

-Au point où vous en êtes. Je suis sur que votre compte à Gringotts est pas loin de fermer.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi fais-tu cela Severus ?

-Je préparerai la potion ce soir et pas maintenant. Est-ce que je suis assez clair, Lupin ?

Je soupire. Y a pas plus clair. Je décide de quitter la salle de classe et de sortir carrément des murs froids, épais du château, pour pouvoir aller dehors, sous la pluie, le vent. Bien sûr, je me protège la tête avec une capuche mais cela empêche pas la pluie d'imbiber ma robe de sorcier. J'arrive sur le pont suspendu et je m'y arrête pour regarder le paysage que je peux voir, malgré la forte pluie qui cache un peu le fond du paysage. C'est comme un rideau blanc, un brouillard. Je trouve que l'année commence mal. De plus, la pleine lune arrive à grands pas. Je dois payer Severus pour qu'il me fasse la potion, je dois faire attention à tout maintenant, gérer une classe de Gryffondors et Serpentards, m'assurer qu'aucune dispute éclate entre mon collègue et moi. C'est très difficile. Je dois m'occuper de tout mais il ne s'occupe de rien.

-Professeur Lupin. PROFESSEUR LUPIN !

A force de penser à tout cela, je ne fais pas attention à la personne qui m'appelle sans cesse et en criant. Je sursaute en me tournant vers la personne : Neville Londubat. Je souffle un bon coup, mon cœur a faillit y passer. Je souris doucement à ce Gryffondor, dont le courage grandit doucement en lui.

-Neville, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez crié ?

-Navré professeur mais le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message. Il y aura un bal à Noël, vous vous en doutez un peu n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur Neville. Mais ... pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu me voir directement ?

-Eh bien ... Seamus et moi sommes en retenu, nous avons fait une bêtise en plein cours et donc comme punition nous devons voir tous les professeurs pour les informer qu'il y aura un bal.

-Mais le bal de noël y est chaque année. Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous m'aviez pas laissé le temps de finir professeur.

-Oh pardon, excusez moi Neville. Continuez !

-Comme le professeur Dumbledore a dit, c'est une première pour Poudlard d'avoir deux professeurs qui travaillent ensemble, qui enseignent la même matière et donc ... il tient absolument à ce qu'un bal soit organisé. Et donc heu ... voilà, je vous préviens seulement qu'il y en aura un bal de rentrée, et c'est dimanche prochain.

-Oh non. Je ne pense pas être présent pour ce bal. La pleine lune aura lieu samedi prochain. Je pense que vous comprenez que j'aurais envie de me reposer dimanche.

-Bien sur professeur mais il fallait que je vous fasse passer le message. Je vous raconte pas comme j'ai peur d'affronter le professeur Rogue.

-Laissez Neville, j'irais le lui annoncé moi-même. Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir les autres professeurs.

Il me sourit, soulagé que j'aille moi-même annoncer la nouvelle à Severus. Nouvelle, façon de parler. Je regarde à nouveau le paysage avant de partir pour retrouver Severus dans la salle de classe. Je dois lui annoncer qu'il y aura un bal pour célébrer le fait qu'il y a deux professeurs pour une même matière. En arrivant, je le vois assit au bureau, livre dans la main et bien sur, sur les potions. Je toussote avant de m'asseoir sur le bureau, à sa gauche.

-Severus, il y aura un bal dimanche prochain ...

-Hm en quel honneur ?

-Tu me laisse finir oui ? Merci. Dimanche prochain, parce que c'est une première pour Poudlard d'avoir deux professeurs pour enseigner la même matière, qui travaillent ensemble. Mais dimanche je ne pourrais pas être là.

-Oh je vous rassure, personne remarquera votre absence.

Je préfère m'isoler dans mon bureau, il m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je ne pourrais pas venir au bal et je trouve cela honteux. Je ne sais pas comment va prendre Dumbledore le fait que je ne puisse pas venir. Je pense qu'il se doute qu'il y aura la pleine lune la veille. Je m'installe au bureau et sors le cours pour les sixième années. Les élèves étudieront des créatures comme les Détraqueurs, les Inferi et utiliser les sortilèges informulés. Aujourd'hui, ça sera les détraqueurs, bien que Severus n'est pas trop d'accord, je ne l'écoute pas pour cette fois-ci ... en fait, je l'écoute pratiquement jamais. Je décide d'arranger mes cours, avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Ils nous restent environ une vingtaine de minutes donc j'ai largement le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je sors d'un tiroir une tablette de chocolat, mon préféré. Je coupe un carré et le mange, savourant cette saveur si douce et sucrée. Severus fait son apparition dans le bureau, avec son visage froid, ainsi que son regard, je me dis qu'il est énervé. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

-Eh bien Severus ... je te sens ... en colère. Un carré ?

Pas de réponse. Bon d'accord, pas de carré pour Monsieur Ronchon ou Monsieur Grognon. Je range ma tablette de chocolat, finissant mon petit carré en regardant à travers la fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur. On peut entendre la pluie tomber et frapper la vitre. Le vent soufflait et sifflait entre les murs et le bois de la fenêtre. Severus lui est assit dans le canapé, livre dans la main. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté dans la classe ? Aucune idée. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, le trouvant plus mystérieux que d'habitude. Je soupire doucement avant de me lever, mains dans les poches et m'approche de la cheminée allumée, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle dégage. La cloche retentit, déjà ? Très vite nous regagnons la salle de classe, avant de voir les élèves arriver dans la salle. Peu sont motivés mais je sens que Severus va les booster un peu. Maintenant, nous allons avoir les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de 6e année. On les laisse s'installer, sortir leur affaires, puis Severus prend la parole, je m'y attendais un peu.

-Nous nous entendons à ce que vous ne sachiez rien du tout sur ce que nous allons vous enseigner. Si je vois un seul d'entre vous embêter son camarade, recopier, me faire perdre du temps, il aura droit à un mois de retenu, des points en moins et un devoir supplémentaire.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons vous enseigner la défense face aux Détraqueurs -ajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Détraqueur ?

Très peu de main se lève, et une jeune fille de Poufsouffle se fait interroger par Severus, qui s'attend à une réponse bien construite. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant et il ne se gêne pas pour la rabaisser. Je soupire, avant de poursuivre le cours, j'explique la pratique et Severus la théorie. Et il fallait s'y attendre, on commence à se lancer des piques, parce qu'on est pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Ceux qui fait rire les élèves, je peux comprendre, quand Severus s'énerve il est ... amusant, charmant ... heu oui charmant c'est le mot. Aussi quand il va pour prendre la parole, je m'amuse à le couper pile au bon moment, ce qui à tendance à l'agacer. Ah mais il a voulu jouer au début, eh bien parfait je m'y prête à son jeu. Heureusement pour nous tous, le cours prend fin rapidement et les élèves se pressent de quitter la salle. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec Severus, qui est hors de lui.

-Lupin, première et dernière fois que vous mettez mon cours en l'air.

-Pardon ? C'est « notre » cours, Severus.

-J'ai plus enseigné que vous, misérable.

-Pardon ? A part retirer des points inutilement, avec ton air froid, comme si tu étais constipé, s'il te plaît, arrêtes un peu.

Il m'attrape par le col, d'un geste vif, violent et approche son visage du mien, et là, dans son regard, je peux y voir énormément de colère, de haine. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. J'avale ma salive avant de toussoter et lui dire d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-Heu sinon, au prochain cours, je te laisserai la direction hein. C'est toi qui enseignera entièrement le cours, et moi je ne dirais rien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Bien. Voilà qui est mieux.

Il me lâche froidement, alors que je m'arrange le col en toussotant. Nous passons le reste de la journée à donner des cours, bien entendu, nous mangeons à midi dans la grande salle et le soir aussi. La journée s'est plutôt bien passée, malgré quelques accrochages avec Severus. A présent dans mon appartement, je suis devant la fenêtre pensif, j'ai encore du mal à croire que j'enseigne ici. Soudainement, quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte et j'autorise cette personne à entrer.

-J'espère ne pas vous déranger, Remus.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous me dérangez pas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh rien. Je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien entre Severus et vous. Alors, pour cette première journée ?

-Pourquoi vous raconter ma journée, vous savez tout.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ce visage sage, donc la barbe est presque symbolique pour certain. Beaucoup parle de Dumbledore en disant « barbe blanche » maintenant c'est « barbe grise ». Il prend place sur le petit fauteuil prévu à cet effet. Je m'assois à mon petit bureau, face à lui, attendant donc qu'il parle pour me dire ce qu'il a envie de me dire.

-Je sais que Severus n'est pas très doux comme agneau avec vous. Il a son caractère.

-Oui c'est sur ... il me déteste c'est sur et certain. Je ne lui demande pas de m'apprécier ou de m'adorer, mais de me respecter. Je suis peut-être une personne faible, inférieur à ses yeux mais ...

-Vous valez quelque chose Remus, n'en doutez pas.

Je baisse les yeux un moment sur mes mains que j'ai lié entre elles. Soupirant, je dois reconnaître qu'il a pas trop tord. Je vaux quelque chose mais quoi exactement ? Je ne veux pas forcément être aimé des autres mais accepté, respecté, c'est le minimum que je demande. Dumbledore se lève du fauteuil et s'approche de mon bureau pour poser la potion que j'avais demandé à Severus : la Tue-Loup. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me la donner directement ? Je souris au directeur avant de le remercier de ma voix douce et calme. Il s'apprête à quitter mon appartement, mais je le retiens en demandant.

-Professeur ... que dois-je faire pour que ... Severus me voit autrement ?

-Remus, pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez tant à ce que Severus vous remarque, vous voit autrement ? -demande-t-il en se retournant, le regard interrogateur-

-Disons que ... le fait qu'il me rabaisse, me fasse comprendre que je suis un moins que rien ... ça commence à me peser et ... ce n'est que le début.

-Parfois, il faut se demander « pourquoi ? ».

-Je ne cesse de me poser la question. Je sais que dans le passé, je n'ai rien fait pour que James et Sirius arrêtent de l'embêter ... croyez-moi ... d'un côté je m'en veux.

-Remus, chaque personne est unique, chaque personne a un passé douloureux. Vous croyez tout connaître de Severus, c'est un homme, qui, vous savez aussi, est très mystérieux. Ne cherchez pas à gagner le respect de sa part. Soyez plus malin que lui.

-J'ai été à Gryffondor et non Serpentard.

-La maison ne représente pas notre personnalité.

Encore une fois, il a raison. Je lui souris doucement, j'ai bien envie d'aller remercier Severus mais si c'est pour encore me faire rabaisser, non merci. Dumbledore quitte mon appartement, me retrouvant désormais seul, je décide de prendre la potion Tue-Loup. Ce goût amer, écœurant coule dans ma gorge mais il faut le faire pour éviter de devenir un monstre sanguinaire, tueur. Vu l'heure j'ai bien envie de me prendre un bain. Je me rend dans ma salle de bain, faisant couler de l'eau chaude, et me prépare un thé au citron. Je me déshabille, pour ensuite me glisser dans ce liquide transparent et chaud. Soupirant de bien être, je prends ma tasse de thé et la Gazette du Sorcier pour lire tranquillement. Sans faire attention, je m'assoupis dans le bain, la tasse posée sur le côté et la Gazette baignant dans l'eau devenu froide au fil des heures. Je passe ma nuit dans la salle de bain, sans me réveiller, jusqu'au lendemain.

Ce n'est que vers 6h30 que mes yeux s'ouvrent, à cause du soleil qui se lève doucement, et que ces premiers rayons tapent sur la fenêtre de la salle de bain et qui m'éblouissent. Gémissant légèrement, je me cache les yeux, et croyant que je suis au lit, je tente de me lever mais je glisse. Merlin. Je suis gelé. J'ai dormi dans l'eau, ma peau est blanche, fripée, froide. J'éternue, mauvais pour moi. Je me dépêche de sortir du bain, et attrape rapidement un peignoir que j'enfile vite, avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Quel calvaire. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis fatigué, et pourtant j'ai bien dormi là. Est-ce le froid qui fait ça ? Possible. Les yeux rouges, le visage montrant ma fatigue, j'hésite à enseigner aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas être malade, Severus prendrait plaisir à me rabaisser. Tant pis, je prends une douche chaude, avant de m'habiller. Quand je suis malade, je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Je quitte mon appartement sur les coups de 7h. Au moment où je passe devant la porte de l'appartement de Severus, ce dernier en sort. Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder, mais lui en revanche me regarde d'un œil un peu étrange à mon goût.

-Lupin ?

-Severus ? -je me tourne vers lui- Bonjour ! Un problème ?

-Avez-vous passez votre nuit dehors ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune.

-Épargne moi tes commentaires je te prie.

Je viens de parler mais sur un ton autoritaire, un peu sec et froid. Je me reconnais pas. J'allais m'excuser mais l'ancien Maître des potions reprend la parole, et ces mots me choquent au plus haut point.

-Vu votre état, vous devriez restez chez vous.

-C'est ça, pour que tu puisses enseigner tout seul ? Cela m'aurait pas étonné de toi.

-Oh si je voulais tant enseigné seul, j'aurais mis un puissant somnifère dans votre potion Tue-Loup.

Pas faux. Je fronce les sourcils, plisse les yeux. Je soupire avant d'éternuer. Ah non Merlin. J'ai attrapé un rhume et j'ai mal à la gorge. Génial. Je ne veux pas contaminer les élèves. Je sors vite un mouchoir et éternue à l'intérieur pour ensuite me moucher.

-La pleine lune approche et croyez-moi, être malade pendant la transformation empirera votre état après la pleine lune.

-Je sais. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'enseigner tout seul ... pour toi, c'est une victoire.

-Vous êtes aussi stupide que les Weasley. Je n'ai rien mis dans la potion qui puisse vous faire tomber malade Lupin, donc aucune victoire. Je dis simplement cela pour votre santé ...

-Merci ...

-Mentale -finit-il-

-Pardon ?

Je n'arrive pas à m'énerver. Quand je suis malade, je suis un peu mou. La pleine lune approche et je le sens. Je regarde mon collègue avant de hocher la tête. Il a raison, et je me sens pas capable d'assurer le cours aujourd'hui. Je me mouche une dernière fois, avant de lui dire donc d'une voix calme et un peu aigus, à cause du fait que je sois malade.

-Très bien. Je vais me reposer. Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide.

-Vous me prenez pour qui, Lupin ?

-Pour Severus Rogue.

Je lui souris grandement avant de retourner dans mon appartement. Il doit crier « hourra » dans sa tête. Retour dans mon appartement, je me déshabille pour me mettre en pyjama mais polaire cette fois pour enfin me glisser sous les couvertures chaudes. Je passe presque la journée entière à dormir, et Merlin sait que ça me fait du bien. Mais je fus réveillé par une personne qui vient me rendre visite en fin d'après midi. La tête dans la lune, et brouillard, je parviens à articuler ces quelques mots, toujours avec une voix aigus mais aussi cassée. J'ai du attraper une rhino-pharyngite.

-Entrez ! -je vois Dumbledore rentrer- Ah, rebonjour Professeur. Si vous venez pour me sermonner de pas avoir donner cours, sachez que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses.

-Sermonner ? Oh non Remus. Severus m'a expliqué votre état et je constate qu'en effet, vous êtes mal en point. Hm un petit rhume ?

-Un gros plutôt et je crois que j'ai une rhino-pharyngite. Je perds de la voix.

-Oui je l'entends. Économisez là. Navré d'être venu vous déranger pendant votre sommeil mais comme votre état ne s'améliorera pas d'ici quelques jours, j'ai fais appel à une personne pour vous remplacer.

-Quoi ? Mais ... professeur ...

-Laissez moi vous expliquer. Cette personne n'enseignera pas mais elle sera comme une « secrétaire » pour Severus. Cela prendra le temps que vous vous remettiez sur pied.

-Professeur je ...

-Inutile d'en discuter, Remus. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le bal de Dimanche. Je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure date en effet.

-J'essayerai quand même de venir, ne serait-ce que ... une petite dizaines de minutes.

Je me masse la gorge, j'ai plus de voix. Vraiment fantastique, je ne pourrais plus gronder après Severus. Je me demande vraiment comment ce dernier a réagit quand Dumbledore lui a annoncé qu'il aura une « secrétaire ». Sûrement mal. Le directeur me laisse un petit flacon sur le bureau, qui dégage une forte odeur de citron, gingembre sûrement pour soigner le rhume je ne sais pas. Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter mon appartement. Je me lève du lit, pour aller dans la salle de bain et me regarder dans la glace. Je soupire en voyant ma mine déconfite. Passant de l'eau froide au visage me fait du bien. Je m'apprête à me déshabiller pour prendre une douche chaude encore une fois, quand soudain on frappe à nouveau à ma porte. Merlin, c'est la journée des visites. Cela ne peut pas être Harry et ses amis, ils ont l'interdit d'accès. Je retourne dans le salon, pour ouvrir la porte à cette personne qui attend qu'on l'accueille. Une femme est présente, face à moi.

-Bonjour ! Madame, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur Lupin. Je me présente, Sacha Russell, secrétaire du professeur Rogue.

Ça commence très bien, déjà elle m'a parlé sur un ton froid, hautain à la fois. Ce n'est pas écrit sur son front que c'est « Mademoiselle » et non « Madame ». Elle me tend sa main, mais pas pour la lui serrer, non pour lui faire un baise-main. Et puis quoi encore ? Cette femme, dont la chevelure sont comme les blés, ces yeux bleus très foncés, ces lèvres pulpeuses, le teint un peu bronzé, une silhouette dans la normale, plus petite que moi et Severus, s'attend à ce que je lui fasse le baise-main, hors je lui serre la main doucement. Elle fait une grimace de dégoût.

-Un problème ? -demandais-je avec ma voix à moitié cassée-

-On vous a pas apprit les bonnes manières d'un homme, Monsieur Lupin.

-Disons qu'ici, on se serre la main, vous n'êtes pas Duchesse à ce qu'il me semble ... Passons, que voulez-vous exactement ? Si vous voulez voir le Professeur Rogue, il est juste à côté.

-Si je viens vous voir, sinistre andouille, c'est parce que le professeur Rogue n'est pas là.

« Sinistre andouille ? » Non mais de quel droit ? Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai jamais eu de pensées de ce genre mais là ... elle m'agace et j'ai presque envie de lui lancer le sortilège qui permet de bloquer la langue. Je me retiens, je prie Merlin pour que Severus débarque.

-Eh bien attendez dans le couloir et il arrivera forcément -dis-je-

-Je m'attendais à ce vous m'invitiez à attendre à l'intérieur de votre appartement.

-Le Sinistre Andouille ne tolère pas les Sinistres Femme Inintéressante.

J'ai décidé de lui balancer ça dans la figure et Madame prend son air choqué. Ah mais, j'en ai plus qu'assez de me laisser marcher dessus. Je remercie Sirius de m'avoir apprit à remettre certaines femmes en place. Elle va pour me sortir encore une de ces insultes quand soudain des pas viennent vers nous : Severus. Merlin merci.

-Ah Severus, te voilà ... Madame Russell te cherchait...

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

-Silence ! -coupe Severus de sa voix froide- Lupin, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Dans mon bureau, quand à vous Russell, tâchez de vous taire, le bruit m'insupporte.

Je ne dis rien et je me dépêche de pénétrer dans l'appartement de Severus, pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement sans être dérangé. Là pour le coup, il m'étonne un peu, il me propose quelque chose à boire. Je lui demande gentiment du thé s'il en a et peu importe la saveur. Il sort deux verres, il se sert pour lui du whisky et dans l'autre, il verse du thé aux myrtilles. Revenant vers moi, et me tendant le verre, il me demande donc d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Cette femme ... est ta nouvelle secrétaire. J'ignore si Dumbledore t'as prévenu ou pas.

-Je suis au courant. Je vois que votre voix s'aggrave. Vous n'avez pas pris le potion que je vous ai préparé ?

-Celle au gingembre et citron ? Cela va me coûter combien ?

-Quatre gallions de plus, une misère.

Je soupire avant de boire une gorgée de mon thé, savourant cette nouvelle saveur que je n'avais jamais bu. Il précise que la potion qu'il m'a préparé est faite pour éviter que la voix se casse d'avantage. Oui mais si c'est pour payer un peu plus à chaque fois, non merci. Passons, nous devons parler de cette femme, dont la gentillesse est en option.

-Bref, Severus, je te demanderai de faire attention à cette femme. Je ne la sens pas. J'ai peur qu'elle mette ... quelque chose ...

Je tousse avant de me masser la gorge, j'ai plus de voix. Severus arque un sourcil et boit une gorgée de son verre avant de me dire de sa voix froide et taquin comme quoi c'était mieux quand je me taisais. Attends que je retrouve ma voix et ça sera pas pareil. Il me dit donc de parler par la pensée, puisqu'il est bon en Legilimens.

-[Je te disais qu'elle risque de mettre quelque chose entre toi et moi. Nous sommes pas ami, mais elle risque de nous réserver de mauvaises surprises]

-Lupin, dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis ? Non bien entendu. Elle n'est que ma Secrétaire, bien que j'en ai pas besoin. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que je compte faire dans les prochains jours.

Je ne réponds pas. Je deviens soudainement pensif. Bizarrement, j'ai confiance en Severus et j'espère qu'il sera froid, autoritaire, comme il l'est avec moi. Je finis de boire mon thé en vitesse, car je sais que Severus veut s'entretenir avec cette femme. Je quitte son appartement pour regagner le mien, en silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir et la nuit même, mon état s'est aggravé. Au point que je n'ai pas eu la force de me lever pour aller manger. Je n'avais pas faim et cela a inquiété Dumbledore qui est venu me voir, alors que j'étais cloué au lit. J'avais le teint très pâle, je ne cessais de tousser, et je perdais encore plus ma voix. Je m'y attendais un peu, Dumbledore m'a accordé une semaine de repos. Mon année commence très bien. Nous avons commencé les cours Mardi, et Mercredi je suis tombé malade, ce qui fait que je suis resté au lit, enfermé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Vendredi. Je décide de quitter mon appartement. Malheureusement à peine mis-je un pied dehors que je tombe sur Severus suivit de sa secrétaire qui ne cesse de parler. Merlin sait que Severus déteste ça. Ce dernier me regarde d'un air froid mais dans son regard j'ai pu lire un petit « Elle m'agace ». Je me retiens de rire en voyant sa tête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il aille dans son appartement mais non, en fait, il vient vers moi.

-Lupin, j'espère que vous êtes en meilleure forme.

-Couci-couça Severus, je perds toujours aussi bien ma voix malgré le fait que j'ai pris ta potion. J'ai toujours autant de fièvre, et je suis toujours autant fatigué. Comment ce sont passés les cours pendant mon absence ?

-Oh je vous rassure Lupin ... -commence la jeune femme-

-Taisez-vous ! -crache froidement Severus- Il me semble qu'il s'est adressé à moi et non à vous, misérable insolente. -Il se tourne vers moi- Bien. Cela fait beaucoup, votre état s'empire et demain, je me demande comment les professeurs vont vous ramasser. A la petite cuillère sûrement.

-Très drôle. Je te laisse, je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Je te laisse avec ta secrétaire.

Je passe à côté de lui, le saluant de la tête mais n'accordant aucun regard ou autre à cette Sacha Russell. Quittant l'étage des professeurs, je me rends à Pré-Au-Lard, sans plus attendre. Heureusement que je suis chaudement bien habillé, parce qu'il y a du vent. Marchant sur le chemin qui mène au village sorcier, je croise sur mon chemin Hermione, qui revient toute seule du village. Je lui souris doucement, puis m'arrête voyant bien qu'elle veut me parler.

-Bonjour Professeur Lupin. Vous êtes à nouveau sur pieds ?

-Miss Granger, je ne suis pas tout à fait guéri. Mais bientôt je l'espère. Vous avez laissé vos amis au chaud ?

-Oh non, ils ont pas fini leur devoir de Potions et de Métamorphose, je leur ai dit que j'allais me promener un peu, le temps qu'ils finissent. Je suis sûre qu'en arrivant ils auront pas fait la moitié. Ils me demandent toujours de l'aide vous savez.

-Vous êtes une élève brillante aussi. Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, ils doivent vous attendre avec impatience.

-Sachez que je prend mon temps pour les rejoindre. Vous allez faire quelques achats, professeur ?

-Eh bien, j'ignore si vous avez regardé le calendrier, mais demain ... c'est la pleine lune et je ne veux pas me retrouver entièrement dénudé quand je reprendrai ma forme humaine. Je dois aller acheté quelques vêtements en plus. Être un lycanthrope fait très mal au porte feuille vous savez.

-La potion coûte extrêmement cher. Les vêtements aussi, en ce moment. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Comme vous voulez Miss Granger. Je vous rassure, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle me sourit grandement, ajoutant qu'elle avait tout son temps. Dorénavant, nous marchons ensemble jusqu'au village sorcier pour pouvoir me trouver des vêtements, à bas prix bien entendu. Je ne roule pas du tout sur l'or, c'est bien pour cela, que des fois je vis sous le toit de Sirius, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, qui sert aussi de Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ou au Terrier. En général c'est là-bas où je vais le plus souvent. Molly est une femme vraiment à grand cœur, en échange de l'hospitalité, je l'aide quand je peux. Mais maintenant je vis à Poudlard, certes à côté de Severus mais bon, ça pouvait être pire. Je me demande comment ce dernier fait pour garder son calme face à cette secrétaire aussi pénible qu'une goule. Je préfère ne pas y penser à tout cela, je me concentre sur mes pas, où je pose mes pieds pour pas me casser la figure. Nous arrivons au village sorcier, Pré-Au-Lard. Et la première boutique de vêtement se trouve dans la première petite rue à gauche, peu de personne s'y rendent mais c'est pratique pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont pas énormément d'argent. Miss Granger tient absolument à m'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Nous entrons dans la boutique, bien entendu nous sommes tous seuls, avec le vendeur. Ce dernier a fini par me considéré comme un de ces fidèles clients. Cela me fait rire encore aujourd'hui.

-Ooooh mais c'est Monsieur Lulupin ...

-Ah non pitié par ce surnom -dis-je en rigolant- Je vois que votre boutique n'attire pas énormément de personne en ce moment, hélas.

-Hélas oui comme vous dites. Vous venez chercher quoi exactement, Monsieur Lupin ?

Et là je lui explique exactement ce que je cherche. Une tenue entière d'enseignant, un peu le style que je porte. Me connaissant, il voit très bien ce que je veux dire et donc il part de suite dans la réserve me chercher les vêtements. Il m'apporte deux tenues, de différentes couleurs mais toujours très vieux, le tissu et la couleur sont vraiment démodées, toujours autant rapiécées. Cela montre à quel point je suis pauvre.

-Je n'ai que ça en réserve, qui peut vous aller -m'explique le vendeur-

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir exposé ces vêtements là dans votre boutique ? -demande Hermione-

-Parce que je sais quand Monsieur Lupin vient, en général, c'est toujours un jour avant la pleine lune. Eh oui, je sais ce qu'il est, et il sait à quel point que je le trouve courageux. Et je sais aussi, quel type de vêtements il désire. Du coup, je mets toujours quelque chose de côté pour lui.

Et je sais que c'est toujours à ma taille. Je le remercie d'être prévenant pour moi. Il me fait toujours un prix pour ce que j'achète chez lui, je ne dépense jamais plus de dix gallions. Prenant donc mes achats dans les mains, nous quittons la boutique pour enfin retourner au château. Étant toujours accompagner d'Hermione, celle-ci n'a pas décroché un mot depuis notre départ de Pré-Au-Lard. Cela m'inquiète un petit peu et je brise donc le silence.

-Miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air ... ailleurs.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas Professeur Lupin. Je pensais à ... votre année d'enseignant. Je me suis toujours demandé comment se passait vos journées avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien.

-Au fait, qui est cette femme qui le suit à tous les cours ?

-Sacha Russell. Une secrétaire, qui soit disant, l'aide pour les cours. Je ne la connais pas énormément mais le peu que je l'ai vu et parlé, j'ai du mal à la voir en peinture.

Mes paroles font rire la jeune Gryffondor. Non il est vrai, que cette femme est insupportable pour moi. Je suis plus ou moins patient avec ce genre de personne mais Severus ? J'aimerais bien aller à un cours d'aujourd'hui, juste pour voir comment les choses se passent. Arrivé au château, Hermione décide donc de me quitter, pour retrouver Harry et Ron dans leur salle commune. Je me dépêche de me rendre dans mon appartement, pour pouvoir tout ranger et aller rendre visite à Severus. S'il n'est pas dans son appartement, j'en conclurai qu'il est déjà dans la salle de classe, prêt à donner cours. Je regarde rapidement l'heure. Il n'est pas midi encore, donc je peux encore le retrouver en train de donner cours. Je me rend le plus rapidement au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en espérant que sa secrétaire ne m'agace pas. Même mieux, qu'elle n'y soit pas. Je frappe à la porte, deux coups seulement, avant d'entendre la douce et belle voix de Severus, m'autorisant à pénétrer dans la salle. Je pousse la lourde porte et je fus surpris de voir que lui et Sacha. Où sont les élèves ?

-Severus, ne me dis pas que tu as renvoyé tous les élèves ?

-Je déteste les cornichons qui perturbe un cours Lupin, l'auriez vous oublié ? -me crache-t-il d'un ton froid- Que venez vous faire ici ? Vous étiez pas censé resté dans votre trou au chaud ?

Sacha se met à rire dans son coin mais c'est plus un ricanement. Je l'ignore totalement, je n'ai pas envie d'énerver encore plus Severus, qui est doit être déjà sur les nerfs, vu la façon dont il me regarde et me parle. Je ne dis pas, il est froid déjà de base mais là, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un iceberg. Je m'avance vers notre bureau, car pour donner cours nous partageons le même support de travail. Je m'assois sur le bureau, et regarde Severus qui a continué à me regarder du coin de l'oeil. Il cache bien sa joie d'avoir l'autre femme qui ne cesse de ricaner depuis que mon collègue m'a remit un peu en place.

-Tu permets que je jette un coup d'oeil au cours que tu as donné aujourd'hui Severus ?

Comme réponse il me tend d'un geste vif les parchemins concernant les cours d'aujourd'hui. Je me retiens de sourire, il a continué sur les Détraqueurs, moi qui ai cru qu'il allait arrêter et faire comme bon lui semble. Je repose les parchemins, avant de lui demander gentiment si je pouvais m'entretenir avec lui dans notre bureau, seul à seul pour discuter sans sa secrétaire. Il accepte avec un hochement de tête et se lève pour passer le premier. Nous nous rendons dans le bureau, et je ferme la porte derrière moi, insonorisant la pièce pour éviter que Sacha nous entende.

-Lupin ? J'espère que vous voulez pas me parler de la pleine lune et de votre transformation, comme quoi vous avez peur ...

-Pas du tout -coupais-je- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de me transformer. Loin de là. Je viens te parler concernant mon travail d'enseignant. Dés lundi, je serais apte à reprendre le travail, par conséquent tu n'auras plus besoin de cette femme.

-Hors de question ! Elle restera avec moi. Il m'est impossible de vous reprendre à mes côtés pour enseigner.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je suis ton collègue, je suis là pour t'aider aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais fait un reproche ou quoi que ce soit de méchant Severus. Mais cette femme ... elle ne se gêne jamais pour dire des choses blessantes. Tu l'as vu la première fois quand elle est venu non ? Je croyais que cette femme t'insupportait.

-Pas plus que vous, Lupin. Et vous ne reprendrez pas votre poste de professeur avec moi.

Je commence à m'énerver un peu contre lui. Mais bon sang, ce poste d'enseignant c'était le mien et le sien, le notre. Et il refuse que j'enseigne à nouveau. De quel droit il décide cela ? Nous continuons à nous disputer comme des dragons, on est pas loin de se jeter des sorts. Je ne veux pas arriver à ce point là, et c'est pour cela que je décide d'employer les mots les plus durs, difficiles pour lui, cela lui fera mal intérieurement, niveau du cœur.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus mauvais, Lily avait raison te concernant.

Severus s'approche de moi, d'un pas décisif, et m'attrape le col me faisant rapprocher de lui, son regard si sombre, noir se plonge dans le mien. Oui, je suis allez fort pour le coup mais ... je ne les ai pas pensé ces mots là. Là, en ce moment, je regrette mes paroles, car ma relation avec Severus, va être pire à présent. On continue de se disputer, mais le pire arrive, voilà que Severus me provoque, m'insultant de tout, insultant mes seuls amis, James et Sirius. Disant des choses vraiment, mais vraiment horribles. Jusqu'à insulter ma famille, comme quoi Fenrir Greyback a été trop gentil, qu'il aurait dû m'arracher un membre, qu'il aurait dû tuer mon père et ma mère qui m'ont fait naître, un Sang-Mêlé, dont mon père était un sorcier et ma mère une moldu. Je ne peux pas le laisser dire cela. Je crois que Severus ne réalise pas ses paroles. Il doit en avoir plein le dos de cette femme et c'est sur moi qu'il s'acharne. Je pensais le comprendre un minimum mais non, pas du tout. Mais ces mots m'ont profondément blessé, je dégaine ma baguette, en même temps que lui, prêt à lui jeter un sortilège pour le calmer, le faire taire surtout mais voilà qu'une personne frappe à la porte avant de pénétrer aussitôt. Je me retourne pour faire face au Professeur McGonagall.

-Professeur ?

-Le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Je vous suggère de vous y rendre immédiatement.

Aïe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-il au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je range ma baguette, Severus en fait de même et nous suivons donc Minerva jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Sacha a dû repartir dans son appartement je pense. Marchant dans les couloirs, silencieusement, je ne regarde même pas Severus marcher à mes côtés, alors que nous suivons toujours la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Arrivés devant la statue qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore, nous montons sur la première marche avant que Minerva donne le mot de passe pour que la statue tourne sur elle-même et que nous montons tous seuls, jusqu'à arrivé devant la porte du bureau. Je ne perds pas de temps et je frappe le premier à la porte.

-Sachez que je ne désire qu'une chose Lupin ... que vous soyez renvoyé, que j'apprenne du jour au lendemain votre disparition. Vous m'insupportez de jour en jour. Sachez une chose, j'ai toujours détesté, haïs vos stupides amis, Black et Potter, mais vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. -me déclare Severus d'un ton froid-

-Severus ...

-Écoutez-moi bien, Lupin, ne croyez pas que je vous mets pas dans le même panier que vos amis. Même si vous étiez toujours à l'écart de leur stupide jeu, leur ridicule blague, je vous hais aussi. Et je pèse mes mots. -ajoute-t-il toujours de la même voix-

Je reste bouche bée face à ses paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Du moins aussi cruel dans ses paroles. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été à l'écart des blagues de mes amis, je ne voulais pas perdre Sirius et James en amitié et je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Severus. Sur le coup, j'encaisse ses mots, ses paroles aussi blessantes soient-elles, mais au moment où je vais pour lui répondre quelque chose, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvre. Mon collègue passe le premier, je le suivis tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. Le directeur n'a pas l'air d'être énervé mais l'air fait pas la chanson.

-Oh Severus, Remus, asseyez-vous. Vous prendriez un peu de thé ? J'ai du cognac si vous voulez.

-Je vous remercie Professeur Dumbledore, personnellement je n'ai pas spécialement envie de boire quelque chose en ce moment. -lui répondis-je de ma voix habituellement calme et douce-

Je m'assois face au directeur, sur une chaise parfaitement confortable, alors que Severus reste debout. J'ignore de quoi Dumbledore veut nous parler mais quelque chose me dit, que la « réunion » va mal dériver. Nous le laissons se servir du thé à la cannelle et citron, et en boire une gorgée en silence, avant de le voir se redresser un peu pour prendre la parole.

-J'ai eu énormément d'échos vous concernant. Comme vous savez, Mademoiselle Russell, est tenue de m'informer ce qu'il se passe dans vos cours à tous les deux. Ces derniers jours, Remus vous aviez été malade, et vous n'étiez pas en état d'enseigner, et sachez que je ne vous en veut pas. Cependant, je ne suis pas fier de ce qui s'est passé avant que je vous convoque.

-Dans notre bureau ? -demandais-je-

-Exact ! Que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux pour en venir à la provocation ? Severus ?

-Sachez que le professeur Lupin n'en fait qu'à sa tête ces derniers temps, sa maladie le rend aussi fou que ce qu'il en a l'air, croyez-moi. Il serait bien que Lupin rentre chez lui définitivement, sa maladie ne l'arrange absolument pas, bien sur j'enseignerai toujours les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Je ne réponds pas, j'ai plus la force là. Entre les insultes, du moins toutes les méchancetés qu'il m'a lancé, me rappelant ma maladie, le fait que je roule pas sur l'or. Trop de chose font que je laisse tomber. Dumbledore le remarque, et préfère ne pas répondre à Severus, mais il lui donne l'autorisation de quitter le bureau, comme quoi il prend en compte ces paroles et qu'il allait y réfléchir. Je me lève de ma chaise mais il me demande alors de rester, tandis que mon collègue nous quitte. S'il veut savoir le pourquoi on s'est vraiment disputé, je risque de lui dire la vérité, mais la vrai. Je me rassois, regardant donc mon employeur.

-Remus, dites moi ce qui vous tracasse.

-Je vais être franc, cette femme, Sacha Russell, je ne peux pas me la voir. Elle m'agace, elle m'insupporte énormément. Elle a prit ma place, au point que Severus la préfère ... alors que je suis son collègue. Je vous avoue que je commence à en avoir marre et avant de tomber en dépression, je préfère sincèrement démissionner.

-Je comprend. Severus n'est pas l'homme à qui faut offrir des bonbons et une peluche. Sacha Russell, vous insupporte à cause de son caractère. Elle n'est pas comme Severus mais c'est pas loin. Je vous demanderai une chose Remus.

-Non non ... non si c'est pour que je reste et enseigner, je ne peux pas. J'ai assez donné, j'ai suffisamment prit de chose dans la figure par Severus, là devant votre bureau ...

-Oui je le sais. J'ai entendu. Et aussi le fait que vos parents méritaient de mourir entre les dents ...

-Eh bien cela m'a pas plu du tout. Je ne sais plus comment faire.

Cela se lit sur mon visage que je suis épuisé de tout cela. Malgré mes journées entières de repos, qui au final ne m'ont pas servit à grand chose, je ne suis pas en forme. Je me masse le front, puis les yeux, me disant que le cauchemar est pire qu'il y a deux ans. Avant, tout se passait plus ou moins bien mais là, le fait qu'il y ait cette Sacha, rien ne va plus. Le jour de la rentrée, le soir quand nous avions mangé, je n'ai cessé de regarder Severus. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose chez lui me pousse à aller le voir, lui parler, essayer de crée quelque chose. Pas forcément un lien fort mais arranger les choses, pour qu'on puisse discuter sans qu'on se tire dans les pattes. Déjà, il y a deux ans, Severus était déjà attirant mais là cette année, c'est pire. Je suis tellement concentré sur lui, sur le fait qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, que James et Sirius n'ont pas étaient doux avec lui, je me sens coupable, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir arrangé les choses et il me le fait payer encore aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète pour lui, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qui lui arrive malheur, avec tout ce qu'il a traversé quand il était élève. À force de penser, je me perds dans mon monde. Je ne désire qu'une chose, que Severus me voit, me regarde et me considère comme son collègue, une connaissance et non un ennemi ou un monstre.

-Remus ? Descendez de votre nuage.

-Hm -je reviens à moi et regarde Dumbledore- Heu je ... pardon j'étais ailleurs et ...

-Oui je l'ai bien vu. Les yeux, le regard en dit beaucoup. Et j'ai vu, que vous cherchiez à « plaire » à Severus.

-Quoi ? Non non ... pas du tout ... c'est juste que ... -soupire- En fait, j'aimerais qu'il me voit, qu'il se dise : C'est mon collègue, une personne normale, et que je dois respecter un minimum. Seulement là ... il me voit plus comme un monstre, une erreur que la nature a faite et que donc il ne respecte pas. Professeur, sincèrement pourquoi m'avoir demandé de revenir enseigner ? Alors que vous savez, tout comme moi, que je m'entends pas bien du tout avec Severus.

-Eh bien, je vais vous la dire la vérité. Le nombre d'élève a légèrement augmenté, mais j'avais besoin d'un professeur qui connaissait déjà l'école, et les professeurs. J'ai pensé à vous. Et je savais déjà bien qu'entre vous et Severus, ce n'est pas joyeux tous les jours.

-Pour pas dire jamais. Professeur, je ne veux pas continuer.

-Comment ?

Je me tais, ne désirant dire rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Travailler avec un homme que nous apprécions, et adorons un minimum en secret, alors que cet homme nous rabaisse plus bas que terre, ne nous porte pas un minimum dans son cœur, encore faut-il qu'il en est un, j'ai du mal. J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à travailler avec Severus. Mais je m'attendais surtout pas à ce que mon regard se tourne toujours vers lui pendant les cours, les repas. À chaque fois mon cœur s'emballe un peu, mais quand il me regarde de son regard noir, et me parle de sa voix froide, mon cœur s'emballe un peu plus. Moi le premier je comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas l'inverse. Avant quand il me parlait, j'avais le cœur gelé, tellement il était froid mais maintenant non. En pensant à tout cela, une simple larme de tristesse coule sur ma joue couverte de quelques petites cicatrices.

-Remus, vous le saviez comme moi que Severus est un homme dont le cœur est difficile à percer. Il est aussi difficile de le comprendre. Je vous encourage de pas baisser les bras et de poursuivre cette année en tant qu'enseignant avec lui. Si vous démissionnez, beaucoup verront en vous un homme faible et Severus sera extrêmement fier de ce qu'il a fait, c'est à dire, vous pousser à la démission.

-Je le sais ... je demande rien. Mais depuis que cette ... Sacha Russell est entrée dans la vie de Severus, j'ai l'impression d'être rien du tout, déjà qu'avant il me respectait pas. Là c'est limite ...

-Remus, allons calmez-vous. Miss Russell n'est pas entrée dans la vie de Severus loin de là. Elle n'est ici en tant que secrétaire, elle n'a pas le droit de préparer les cours, et d'enseigner. Elle ne prépare que le travail, préparer les dossiers du professeur et surveiller les élèves pendant les cours.

-Oui en fait, elle ne sert pas à grand chose, je pourrais le faire à sa place en fait.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Parce que j'ai visé juste ? Je n'en sais rien. Je tente de me calmer, me demandant ce que je pourrais faire pour que cette femme s'en aille et me laisse à nouveau la place aux côtés de Severus. Le directeur boit encore une gorgée de son thé, avant de me tendre gentiment une tasse mais de chocolat chaud. Mes yeux montrant ma fatigue, brillent doucement. Adorant le chocolat chaud, je ne peux pas refuser la boisson. Je prends la tasse en le remerciant dans un murmure. Je bois une petite gorgée, tandis que Dumbledore, prend la parole, et je l'écoute attentivement.

-Comme vous venez de dire, vous êtes capable de le faire à sa place. Pourquoi est-elle ici alors ?

-Mais ... c'est vous qui l'avez embauché. Vous l'aviez prise pour me remplacer parce que j'étais malade. Et là je suis guéris donc je peux reprendre mon poste sauf que Severus refuse totalement ma présence et ça par contre non, je ne tolère pas cela. Je n'accepte pas le fait qu'il me refuse.

-Comment ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

-Je ne tolère pas qu'il me refuse à ses côtés pour enseigner. Le professeur c'est moi, nous le sommes tous les deux et c'est nous deux qui devons travailler ensemble. Lui et moi seul et non lui et cette femme. Je ne veux pas de cette femme dans ma vie, dans la sienne, parce que ça le rend encore plus mauvais envers moi et je ne tolère pas cela. Je suis pas directeur mais j'ai mon mot à dire quand même. Qu'on me remplace le temps que je me remette sur pied d'accord mais là je suis en forme plus ou moins, demain je serais absent à cause de ma pleine lune mais cela fait même pas deux semaines qu'elle est ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une Rogue devant moi en plus d'un Rogue. Donc après ma pleine lune, je m'en fous de ce que pensera Severus mais j'irais lui toucher deux mots et cette femme je lui dirais le fond de ma pensée. Me traiter de Sinistre Andouille, ça déjà je l'ai pas encore encaissé. Je veux bien être gentil, qu'on me traître de monstre, je suis habitué, mais qu'on me traite plus bas que terre parce que je suis comme ci, comme ça, surtout par une étrangère il en est pas question. Severus peut, c'est différent il a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que Sacha Russell est en compagnie d'un homme charismatique, classe et froid qu'elle doit être pareil.

-Je suis fier de vous Remus.

-En plus elle ... -je me tais, réalisant que je m'étais largement emporté pendant mon discours, j'avais haussé un peu la voix et parlé d'une façon assez direct, sèche- Je ... excusez-moi ... j'ai pas voulu ...

-Oh mais je vous en veux pas. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je ... oui pardon ... bon sang ... je me suis jamais laissé emporter comme ça, professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? -je bois une gorgée du chocolat chaud-

-Vous avez évacuez votre colère, votre petite haine en vous exprimant tout simplement, me disant le fond de votre pensée concernant l'organisation de Miss Russell et de Severus.

-Je m'étais jamais emporté comme ça ... même avec James et Sirius. J'ai pas envie de tout mettre en l'air. Je veux juste reprendre ma place.

-Votre envie de démissionner est passé alors. Du chocolat ?

Je le regarde me tendre un petit carré de chocolat noir avec des morceaux de framboise. Je souris doucement avant de le prendre le remerciant encore. Je croque dans le petit carré pour le déguster calmement. Retrouvant ma sérénité, je souffle un bon coup. Je me suis laissé emporter pour dire vraiment ce que je pensais, et dire ce qui n'allait pas selon moi. Dumbledore me soutient à ne pas démissionner, il veut que je reste. Il a fait appel à moi, je veux pas m'éloigner de Severus mais je ne veux pas que Sacha s'approche de lui.

-Professeur, si je reviens en pleine forme, est-ce que cette femme partira ?

-Si vous êtes à nouveau apte à enseigner, je ne verrais aucune raison de la garder. Vous savez, je vous conseil d'être comme vous aviez été là, avec Severus.

-C'est à dire ?

-Dire ce qui ne vous plaît pas. Vous m'avez fait comprendre énormément de chose, en vous exprimant ouvertement, et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Je vous encourage à être comme cela avec Severus. Peut-être, un jour, il vous respectera pour votre courage de l'affronter.

-Heu ... oui sûrement. De toute façon, entre lui et moi, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Je finis mon chocolat chaud et mon petit carré de chocolat que je trouve vraiment bon. Faudrait que j'en achète, bien sûr je regarderai le prix mais une petite douceur luxueuse ne fait pas de mal des fois. Je me lève, laissant la tasse sur le bureau du directeur. Je le remercie encore une fois d'être là pour moi, comme à l'époque où j'étais élève. Il me sourit toujours et j'en fais de même. Je m'éloigne de son bureau, pour me diriger vers la porte, pour pouvoir sortir mais ... je me dis que je devrais lui dire. Tout ce que je pense de Severus, que mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois. Je me stoppe devant la porte et je me retourne vers le directeur qui est toujours assit à son bureau.

-Professeur ... concernant Severus ... je vous ai pas tout dit. En fait, si je veux être avec lui, enseigner avec lui, sans qu'on soit dérangé, si je veux qu'il me respecte ou me voit autrement ... c'est ... -je parviens pas à le dire- Je sais pas ...

-Il finira par vous voir autrement si vous osez le défier, ou le contredire des fois. Jouez avec lui, jouez tous les deux ensembles, utilisez ses cartes pour jouer avec lui. Parfois, l'arroseur est arrosé. Un moldu que je connaissais disait souvent cette petite expression qui, je trouve, est souvent bien vrai.

-Il n'a pas tord. Mais professeur ... Severus je l'...

-Je le sais Remus. -il se lève et s'approche de moi- Vous savez ... un vieil ami me disait souvent : L'amour naît dans un regard, grandit dans le cœur mais se termine dans les larmes.

-C'est douloureux. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne lui demande pas de ... que cela soit réciproque. Je ne sais pas, même s'il est froid, cruel parfois, me rabaisse ... j'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui, de le voir, de lui parler.

-La plus grande des douleurs est d'aimer une personne que nous ne pouvons pas avoir. Mais, en mettant tout son courage, sa volonté, on peut parvenir à surmonter les obstacles les plus grands, que cette personne met en travers de notre chemin, pour parvenir à ce que nous recherchions : des sentiments partagés. Ayez confiance en vous Remus, ne vous laissez pas marcher dessus. Parfois, il ne faut pas avoir pitié des gens. Car comme je dis souvent ...

-N'ayons pas pitié des morts mais des vivants qui vivent sans amour. Je sais professeur. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout.

-En arrivant à votre but, votre objectif. Oh au fait, Remus, un petit conseil. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, j'ai bien vu dans vos regard que vous éprouvez quelque chose pour Severus, mais tâchez de ne pas être trop expressif devant lui ou il vous aura très facilement. Dernière chose que je vous ai pas raconté maintenant que j'y pense, il m'arrive souvent d'aller au Parc et regarder ces jeunes élèves âgés de 15 à 17 ans, en train de se chamailler. Oh, cela me rappelle quand j'étais jeune, j'avais piqué une carte de chocogrenouille à un élève de sixième année, alors que je n'étais qu'en quatrième. Ah la belle époque, on en faisait des bêtises.

Il rit légèrement à ce qu'il dit et cela me fait sourire. Il me rappelle alors que l'heure tourne et que je devais vite partir pour rejoindre Severus si je le voulais. À mon avis, il ne m'a pas parlé de sa petite jeunesse pour le plaisir, il a voulu me faire passer un message : retourne à l'époque quand tu étais élève et amuse-toi un peu. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais d'abord je me rend dans la grande salle pour pouvoir manger un peu, car il est bientôt midi. Une fois dans cette immense salle, je ne vois pas Severus, mais peu importe. Je prends place à côté de Chourave, qui me sourit légèrement, me demandant comment je vais. Il ne reste que cinq petites minutes avant de voir des élèves arrivés presque en courant, affamés, ainsi que des professeurs qui nous rejoignent. Severus prend place à côté de moi, mais m'adresse pas la parole, me regarde même pas. Je préfère rien dire et me servir dans les plats présent devant nous. Soudainement Sacha s'approche de moi et me demande de sa voix froide et hautaine de lui laisser la place. Je soupire avant de tourner légèrement le regard vers Dumbledore qui était déjà là. Il ne dit rien et ne fait rien. Alors que cette femme continue à me dire froidement de partir pour lui laisser la place. Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer pour elle. Severus ne dit rien et se contente de manger calmement, échangeant quelques brèves paroles avec le directeur. J'ignore de quoi ils parlent. Chourave me parle alors des élèves qu'elle a eu ce matin, comme quoi ils ont été un peu turbulent. Je discute avec elle, sans faire attention à Sacha. Mais cette dernière attrape sauvagement la carafe de jus de citrouille et me la vide sur la tête. Chourave pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de sermonner Sacha, alors que moi, je me retiens de me lever pour lui faire avaler la carafe. Severus me regarde, même pas choqué, ou quoi que se soit, non il est neutre mais Dumbledore lui, à l'air surprit de la voir faire. Elle jette la carafe dans mon assiette. Je la laisse finir, je ne dis rien, ce qui étonne énormément les élèves, surtout Harry et ses amis. Elle n'est pas discrète cette femme, je la déteste, je la hais même.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de là. C'est ma place depuis une semaine. Tu devrais retourner dans ton trou, espèce de lycanthrope.

-Je vous suggère de laisser le professeur Lupin tranquille, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, Miss Russell -lui conseilla Minerva- Je vous conseille de vous asseoir au plus vite, ou je vous renvoie chez vous et sans retour. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle ne répond pas mais elle se dépêche de s'asseoir à côté du professeur d'astronomie Aurora Sinistra, et se met à manger. Je me sens plus ou moins soulagé mais elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde. Je suis trempe, je suis sale. Chourave sort sa baguette pour remettre de l'ordre et faire disparaître mon assiette sale pour en faire apparaître une toute propre. Je lui souris gentiment, la remerciant. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle. Je me sèche rapidement grâce à un sort, m'enlevant donc le jus de citrouille dans mes cheveux et vêtements. Je continue de manger tranquillement, jusqu'à la reprise des cours de cet après midi. Que Severus le veuille ou non, je viendrais au cours, j'enseignerai peut-être pas mais je veux être là. Nous quittons la grande salle pour pouvoir regagner les salles de classes, se préparer pour enseigner et accueillir les élèves.


	4. Chapter 4

Les cours de cet après midi vont commencer dans quelques minutes seulement. Je rejoins Severus, celui-ci s'attendait pas à ce que je vienne mais peu importe. Il me lance un regard noir, froid et ne prononce pas un mot. De toute façon, il n'a rien à dire. Je m'approche du bureau et je jette un coup d'oeil au cours qu'il va donner. Les Détraqueurs encore mais cette fois-ci, ils vont apprendre à bien faire un patronus. Pourquoi pas. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, me faisant discret, donc Severus ne sera pas dérangé par ma présence. Sacha nous rejoint dix minutes plus tard, en même temps quand les élèves arrivent. Elle fut surprise de me voir ici, je l'ignore encore, me moquant totalement si elle est contente ou pas de me voir ici. Les élèves sont plutôt rassurés, cela se lit dans leur regard. Le cours débute, dans le plus grand calme, alors que Severus commence donc à expliquer aux élèves comment réussir un bon patronus. Bien sur, il pose quelques questions, afin de voir si les élèves ont retenus. Le cours se déroule à merveille, pas de point enlevé, pas de retenu pour eux. Mais Sacha des fois ose interrompre le cours pour dire des bêtises, expliquant des choses fausses sur les Détraqueurs. J'avais presque envie de lui dire qu'elle n'est pas professeur alors que Severus si. La première heure n'a été que la théorie, pour la seconde heure, ils attaqueront la pratique. La cloche retentit dans le château, et les élèves ont droit à quelques minutes de pauses avant de reprendre pour la deuxième heure. Severus me demande d'un ton froid de le suivre dans le bureau pour discuter tranquillement. Je le suis sans dire un mot, nous laissons Sacha seule dans la salle de classe. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je me tourne vers Severus, qui me regarde toujours d'un regard noir.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous restez avec nous, Lupin ?

-Oh pardon si ma présence te dérange Severus, j'ignorai que tu préféré rester seul avec ta nouvelle bien-aimé.

-Ce n'est pas ma bien-aimé. Est-ce que c'est clair, Lupin ?

-Non ce n'est pas très clair Severus. Tu la veux sans arrêt dans tes cours. J'ignore s'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi et personnellement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais, quand je serais remis sur pied complètement, elle devra partir. C'est triste, bah ne t'en fais pas, personne t'empêchera d'aller la voir tous les soirs. Je te demanderai de ne pas lui faire d'enfant cette année, attends un petit peu quand même.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Déjà, estimez-vous heureux que je vous accepte dans mon cours.

-Oh voyons Severus, je t'en prie.

-... -il arque un sourcil, comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire-

-Arrête d'être idiot un peu, tu me désespères -dis-je très sérieusement- J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore, je reprendrai mon poste de professeur, que tu le veuilles ou non mon cher.

-Pardon ?

-Oh ne t'excuse pas voyons.

Je serre la mâchoire. Ahah, je suis en train de l'énerver et c'est ce que je cherche. Il a horreur quand on lui répond, surtout moi. Oh oui, je sens que je vais m'amuser en fait. Je lui souris d'une façon assez particulière, un sourire vraiment fier pour une fois, mais juste pour l'embêter un peu plus. Je m'approche de lui, mais au dernier moment je me dirige vers le bureau pour attraper ma plume que je me sers pour écrire mes cours. Il ne s'est pas décalé pour me laisser passé, mais peu importe. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, le fixant constamment. Et d'un coup « pouf », je lui fait un petit point noir sur le nez avant de m'éloigner. Il commence sa crise de colère, et s'essuie le nez avant de ronchonner, disant que je ne suis qu'un gamin. Je me dirige vers la sortie pour pouvoir regagner la salle de classe, car la pause est bientôt fini.

-Minute Lupin, j'en es pas fini avec vous.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que je quitte le bureau en claquant bien la porte. Héhé, le directeur avait raison, il faut savoir jouer avec Severus, utiliser ses propres cartes. Je retourne dans la salle de classe, alors que les élèves sont déjà rentrés, Sacha est en train de discuter avec eux, parlant de magie noire, des maladies comme la lycanthropie, les nés-moldus. Non mais, comment peut-elle parler de ces choses là ? Mais le pire est qu'elle parle des choses qu'elle n'aime pas : les nés-moldu, cracmol, les loup-garous, les géant et demi-géant. Elle continue de dire tout ce qu'elle aime pas, et cela commence à m'énerver doucement. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu sortir du bureau. Severus arrive à son tour dans le plus grand silence et lui aussi fut surprit de voir déjà les élèves rentrés, et Sacha, en train de discuter de choses assez inappropriés, intolérables, insupportables pour moi et aussi inacceptables. Je regarde Severus, qui ne bouge pas d'un cil et reste neutre, insensible à tout ce qu'elle dit. Mais ... mais bon sang réagit. Je soupire avant de lui murmure, vraiment tout bas : « tu es le plus grand des abrutis Severus Rogue ». Je descends les marches d'escalier, et la Sacha nous remarque enfin. Je passe à côté d'elle sans dire un mot, sans même regarder qui que ce soit. Je suis sur les nerfs. En ce moment, un rien m'agace.

Je quitte la salle de classe pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Il faut que je me change les idées. Marchant sur l'herbe encore un peu verte, je descend la pente faisant attention de ne pas trébucher et faire un roulé boulé. J'aperçois Hagrid devant sa cabane avec son chien, et tenant dans ses mains un instrument de musique. Mais ce n'est pas sa flûte habituel. Curieux, je me dépêche de me joindre à lui. Me voyant arrivé, il me sourit doucement, et je lui rend le sourire avec plaisir, adorant cette personne au cœur tendre.

-Bonjour Professeur. Je vois que vous avez meilleure mine -me dit-il-

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Je vais légèrement mieux, un peu d'air fait toujours du bien. Oh mais ... j'ignorais que vous jouiez de l'accordéon.

-Oh ah heu ... oui oui. Depuis peu, seulement depuis cinq jours mais je joue aussi de la flûte de pan. Je trouve que c'est plus doux. Un ami m'a donné cet accordéon, il voulait s'en débarrasser. Comme il est tout neuf, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le prendre. Cela m'occupe quand je ne donne pas cours.

-C'est un bon passe temps. Et vous savez en jouer un peu ?

-Disons que j'essaye, ce n'est pas pratique vous savez. Je suis plus flûte de pan. Je peux vous jouer un morceau si vous le voulez, professeur.

Je lui souris grandement, cela suffit pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écouterai avec grand plaisir. Il pose son accordéon et sort donc la flûte de pan, pour pouvoir en jouer devant moi. Cet instrument émet un son doux, calme, vraiment apaisant, au point que cela m'émerveille un peu, me donne un petit peu la chair de poule tellement c'est beau. Il en joue pendant au moins une dizaine de minute, jouant différents morceaux, tout aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Pendant qu'il a joué je m'étais assit sur le banc en bois à ses côtés, regardant comment il jouait. Il fallait avoir de sacrés poumons pour souffler autant dans les petits trous. Finalement je passe ma fin d'après midi en sa compagnie, cela me fait un bien fou, je me sens libre, en meilleure forme. Mais les choses ont toujours une fin, bonne ou mauvaise. Le soir s'approche doucement et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Severus pour une fois. J'ai dû quitter Hagrid une petite heure avant le repas, pour me diriger vers le château et récupérer des vêtements de rechange au cas où. J'ai l'intention de passer ma nuit dans la cabane hurlante, bien que la pleine lune est demain soir. J'ai fait en sorte de croiser personne sur mon chemin, ne désirant parler à qui que ce soit. J'ai réussi à gagner mon appartement sans être aperçu. Je prends rapidement de quoi m'occuper pour demain, et des vêtements de rechange. J'espère que demain j'aurais une journée calme et non agitée comme aujourd'hui. En fait, j'aimerais être seul demain. Je quitte rapidement mon appartement et le château pour me diriger vers le saule cogneur qui garde le passage situé en dessous de ces racines. Sortant ma baguette, je l'immobilise pour pouvoir passer sans me faire projeter par ces longues branches. Pénétrant dans la cabane hurlante, j'ai la boule au ventre mais je préfère m'isoler un peu.

La nuit arrive plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Allongé sur le lit poussiéreux, dont les draps sont sales, déchirés et le bois rongé, mangé par des termites et petits rongeurs, je me demande encore comment le lit fait pour soutenir mon poids. Malgré mon estomac vide et qui grogne, je refuse de sortir pour aller manger un morceau. Je commence à fermer les yeux, prêt à plonger dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à qu'une personne que j'aurais aimé éviter de revoir, surgisse soudainement. Je tourne la tête, et soupire, ne cachant pas ma joie de voir Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me rabaisser plus bas que terre, je t'invite à partir d'ici.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe exactement dans votre tête, Lupin.

-Ne fais pas genre de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu te dis plutôt : je vais voir s'il peut mourir dans son sommeil étouffé par l'oreiller. J'ai raison ? -demandais-je en le regardant-

-Hm non. Je voulais surtout m'assurer que vous dormiez profondément pour vous empoisonner dans la plus grande discrétion.

-... -je désespère là- Sinon ?

-Sinon, pour le bal, comptez-vous venir ou non ? Pas que ça m'intéresse énormément, mais le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait de la savoir.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir, ou sinon je viendrais rapidement à coup de vent. Et toi au fait, tu y vas ? Sâches que tu dois te trouver une cavalière.

-C'est fait. -dit-il d'un air suffisant, de quoi m'énerver- Et c'est cette charmante Sacha Russell. Notre amie commune.

-Ah ? -je vais le tuer sur place- Bah tant mieux, j'espère que vous danserez comme des jeunes adolescent pendant leur période amoureuse. Je te vois bien tiens : oh ma douce Sacha, bisou bisou que je t'embrasse.

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi Lupin, c'est agaçant.

-Ah mais parce que c'est vrai en plus ? -dis-je en me levant du lit et le regardant choqué- Tu es sérieux ? Tu es ... attiré par cette femme ? Oooh qu'est-ce que ça va donner pendant le bal ? Tâche de ne pas lui écrasé ces petits pieds.

-Je vous conseille de vous taire Lupin. Ou sinon je peux vous garantir qu'au retour de votre pleine lune, ça va être pire.

Je préfère rien dire pour le coup. Je lève les yeux avant de me remettre sur le lit. Severus quitte la cabane hurlante, enfin seul. Je passe donc ma nuit ici, seul, l'estomac vide mais la tête pleine, et malgré cela, je passe une agréable nuit, sans me réveiller. Sans cauchemars, ni quoi que se soit. J'ai bu la potion, alors je n'aurais aucun problème pour demain.

Le lendemain matin, sur les coups de dix heures, je me réveille doucement. Le peu de lumière m'a réveillé mais ce n'est pas plus mal au final. Sinon je dormirai encore. Malgré l'endroit miteux, la pièce sombre, pas chauffée, je suis parfaitement bien au chaud dans les couvertures du lit. Mais comme tous les matins, je deviens pensif soudainement. Je me pose toujours les mêmes questions : comment va se passer la journée ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Est-ce que Severus va encore me rabaisser et me blesser ? Est-ce qu'il ... va bien ? Je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur lui depuis que Dumbledore sait qu'au fond de moi, j'aime Severus. J'aurais aimé être ami avec lui en fait, mais le fait que je traînais avec James et Sirius, cela n'arrangeait rien du tout. Aujourd'hui je paye les pots cassés. Cela fait affreusement mal mais je comprend. Pourtant dans ma tête, j'ai deux consciences qui me parlent et je ne sais pas qui écouter. L'un me dit de laisser Severus, de ne pas le suivre parce que je risque de souffrir mais l'autre me dit de ne rien lâcher, que tôt ou tard, il se rendra compte de qui je suis et ce que je vaux. Mais dans les deux cas je risque de souffrir. Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais le venin d'un Serpent peut tuer n'importe quel animal en soi. Je suis perdu.

Mon regard plongé sur le parquet, alors que je suis assis sur le lit encore un peu poussiéreux, je ne pense qu'à lui. Je me demande comment je dois me comporter avec lui. Déjà demain soir, il va au bal avec cette femme, que j'ai du mal à supporter. Je suis jaloux et j'ai le cœur qui va exploser bientôt. J'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore va la convoquer et lui dire : Remus peut reprendre son poste. Seul le directeur est au courant concernant ma faiblesse pour Severus, mais je dois en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Harry ? Non, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui, et il a déjà ces soucis. Ron, il vaut mieux vraiment pas, je sais qu'il ne porte pas Severus dans son cœur. Peut-être Hermione ? Je ne sais pas. Elle est intelligente, elle écoute, et garde les secrets. Non je dois en parler à un adulte et je sais qui.

Je décide donc de me lever, m'habiller en vitesse et de me rendre au plus vite au château, plus précisément, devant la tour des Gryffondors. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe mais je peux toujours demander à la Grosse Dame quelque chose. Arrivé devant elle, je la salue gentiment comme je l'ai toujours fait, pour une fois elle n'a pas envie de chanter ou me faire perdre mon temps. Elle me demande bien entendu le mot de passe mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher.

-Je ne l'ai pas mais peut-être pourriez vous me répondre à ma question, est-ce que les frères jumeaux Weasley sont sortit de la salle commune ?

-Il me semble avoir vu l'un d'eux. Mais me demandez pas qui.

-D'accord. Je suppose que vous me laisserez pas entrer quand même. Il faut le mot de passe, bien sur. À moins que vous pouviez vérifier par vous même si l'un d'eux est à l'intérieur.

-Professeur Lupin, bien que vous soyez charmant, je ne peux vous laissez entrer.

-Excusez-moi, hum Professeur Lupin -m'appelle un autre tableau- Si vous cherchez un des deux roux, j'en ai croisé un avant de venir ici. Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

-Ah, je vous remercie beaucoup, infiniment -le remerciais-je en souriant grandement-

Je me dépêche de me rendre au plus vite dans la grande salle, sans trop courir, voulant pas m'épuiser avant la pleine lune. Les lourdes portes sont ouvertes, preuves que des élèves y entrent et sortent. Certains n'ont pas cours à cause d'un soucis d'emploi du temps. À mon époque, on avait pas souvent ce problème. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, en effet, j'aperçois une tête rousse. Fred ou Georges ? Je ne sais pas. Je le vois discuter avec la ravissante Angelina Johnson. Je m'approche donc de la table des lions, avant de m'adresser à Fred ou Georges.

-Monsieur Weasley, navré d'interrompre votre conversation avec Miss Johnson, mais je dois vous voir dans mon bureau.

-Heu ... oui bien sur professeur. J'arrive tout de suite ! A toute à l'heure Angelina.

Il se lève de table, saluant la jeune femme de la main, suivit d'un sourire. Malgré que les jumeaux soient des petits farceurs, ils restent tout de même des personnes pouvant être sérieux. Marchant dans les couloirs avec Fred ou Georges à mes côtés, je ne décroche pas un mot et lui non plus. Pourquoi je veux me confier à l'un d'eux ? Parce qu'ils savent garder un secret sans soucis, je mets pas en doute ce fait là pour Harry et les autres. Au lieu d'amener le roux dans mon bureau, je l'amène dans la cabane hurlante, là où je vais devoir me cacher, même si tous connaissent ma véritable identité. Il ne me demande pas pourquoi on vient ici, rien, pas une question. Mais il se doute que c'est important. Nous montons les marches, jusqu'à qu'on arrive dans la chambre, là où j'ai dormi. De suite, le roux prend place et me regarde du genre « je t'écoute ».

-Je te remercie de me consacré un peu de ton temps. Fred ou Georges ?

-Fred -dit-il en rigolant- Georges est en train d'inventé encore quelques farces. J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas. Harry n'était pas là ?

-Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ... ce dont je veux te parler. J'aimerais que, tout ce que je vais te confier, te dire, tu le gardes pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu le répètes, pas même à ton frère Georges, même si j'ai confiance en lui.

-T'en fais pas. Tu me connais. Je ne dirais rien à Georges. Sauf si tu souhaites qu'il soit au courant. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Vas-y de but en blanc. Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas devenir Vampire ? -dit-il pour plaisanter-

-Non, te moque pas de moi ! Non ... juste que ... j'aime une personne.

-Aaaaah ... Qui est cette personne ? Le professeur McGonagall ? Rusard ?

-Non non, ça va pas. Non, sois sérieux Fred -lui dis-je gentiment en souriant- Je te rassure ce n'est pas un élève, un professeur bien sur. Mais j'ai peur que si ta famille, Sirius, Harry et les autres le sachent, qu'ils décident de plus me parler.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Bon, je t'avoue que si tu me dis que tu es amoureux d'une ancienne serpentarde, ou d'un Rogue version féminine, je crois que là, en effet, ça va bloqué. Mais te connaissant, je paris que c'est une belle femme douce, aimante. Ce n'est pas la secrétaire de Rogue ? Je la trouve pas si laide que cela.

-Elle ? Oh non, je ne peux pas me la voir en peinture Fred. Dis-toi que je préfère cent fois Severus que elle. C'est ... -mon dieu j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamane- C'est ...

Je parviens pas à le lui dire et cela me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'il n'accepte pas ça ou qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Pourquoi Fred et pas Sirius ? Sirius est mon meilleur ami, je le sais, j'ai confiance en lui, mais je ne veux pas non plus l'embêter avec cela et je préfère cent fois en parler à une personne qui est frivole mais qui peut être sérieux aussi. Fred me regarde, attendant que je le lui dise. Bon sang, j'ai été à Gryffondor, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de dire une chose, je suis courageux pour certaines choses mais pas tout. Je fini par le lui dire, mais d'une voix vraiment basse, n'étant pas à l'aise du tout. Je lui ai simplement dit : « C'est lui ». Et Fred n'est pas idiot et sait très bien de qui je parlais. De Severus justement. Il se lève du lit, et part faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce alors que je le regarde de mes petits yeux marquant la fatigue, l'inquiétude, la tristesse. Nous restons presque dix bonnes minutes dans un silence de mort. Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire.

-Je suis désolé ... Fred. Je sais ce que tu penses, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un de mon entourage le sache. Dumbledore est au courant mais ... j'en avais besoin. Écoute, si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu te chercher et te dire ça.

-Remus, écoute-moi, je vais te donner mon avis. Je vois Severus comme un troll, trop froid, cruel, méchant, trop hautain, bref un gars qui ne sait pas rire et je me dis : pourquoi lui ? Il est différent de toi Remus. Pourquoi ?

-Il est différent tu viens de le dire. Il a quelque chose chez lui qui me plaît. Il sait se montrer autoritaire et ...

-Mais moi aussi -s'exclame-t-il- Je sais m'imposer, être autoritaire aussi.

-Heu je ... oui mais attends, rassure-moi Fred ... tu ... tu me dis pas ça parce que tu es amoureux ...

-Non, non ... moi je ... bref on s'en fiche on est pas là pour parler de moi hein. Vas-y, je t'écoute, tu m'as dis qu'il sait se montrer autoritaire et ?

-Il a un regard différent de tout ceux que j'ai vu. Il est imposant, charismatique, une voix terrifiante parfois mais je sais pas ... le jour de la rentrée, je n'ai pas arrêté de le regarder en me disant : il a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui. Mais j'ignore quoi.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux.

-Non je ... pas amoureux mais -je perds mes mots- Attiré et ...

-Remus, tu te voile la face là. Tu m'as dis que Severus tu le trouvais attirant, que quelque chose en lui te plaisais, mais tu sais pas quoi ... quand on ne sait pas pourquoi cette personne est si attirante à nos yeux, cela signifie clairement que tu es amoureux, même si tu le sais pas toi même. Là comme je te vois, tu as les yeux qui pétillent, tu n'arrives plus à parler même.

Je me tais. Oui je me suis voilé la face comme un idiot. Je souffle un petit coup, avant de passer mes mains dans les cheveux, me disant que j'ai fait une bêtise de lui en parler mais il est gentil, il me donne son avis et au final, il ne veut pas me blesser. Je me lève du lit, avant de me poster devant lui. Quand je disais que la famille Weasley est géniale, qu'ils ont tous un cœur en or, tendre, j'avais pas tord. Fred soupire, supportant peut-être pas de savoir que, oui en effet sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tomber amoureux de Severus. La prochaine fois je prendrais un journal intime et des chocolats. Je me serais consolé tout seul. Une main tendre vient se poser sur mon épaule, un geste doux, amical. Je relève les yeux pour voir Fred me sourire. Me tapotant l'épaule, il me rassure en disant quelques mots.

-Tu sais, Severus Rogue n'est pas l'homme le plus gentil qu'il soit. Il est froid, méchant, qui ne tolère pas le dérapage, la bêtise, mais comme je t'es dis, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Maintenant que je sais cela, non je ne vais pas t'ignorer, ou te détester, au contraire. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, d'aimer une personne qui nous aime pas en retour mais je vais te soutenir. Et si tu veux de l'aide pour que Severus te tombe dans les bras, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et voilà.

-Non mais ... Fred, on parle de Severus, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un hein.

Il se met à rire, me disant qu'il le savait mais qu'il voulait juste me faire rire, et c'est gagné. On parle encore un peu du fait que je sois amoureux de Severus mais moi aussi je me pose une question, quand je lui ai demandé s'il était pas amoureux de moi concernant l'autorité, il est devenu soudainement un peu « timide ». Je lui demande donc si par hasard, il n'était pas amoureux lui aussi. Et là, il me répond sur un ton naturel, que oui, il est amoureux, qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais de qui ? Bien sur, il refuse de me le dire. J'essaye alors de marchander un peu pour savoir, il le sait pour moi, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir ? Il n'ose pas me le dire, de peur que je vende la mèche sans faire exprès à son frère Ron. Je secoue la tête, lui assurant donc que je ne dirais rien, je lui en fait la promesse tout comme lui à fait pour moi concernant mon amour pour cet homme vêtu de noir. Le rouquin sourit, me disant qu'il a confiance en moi. Après avoir insisté pendant un certain temps, il décide enfin de me le dire. Je m'attendais à tous prénoms de filles ou de garçons même. Mais pas à celui de la belle et jeune lionne, aux cheveux bouclés, un regard noisette, dont l'intelligence dépasse toute attente, toute concurrence. Il s'agit bien de la ravissante Hermione Granger. Cela me surprend pas spécialement, c'est une femme attirante. Je souris doucement à Fred avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, lui disant clairement que je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Je vais le soutenir du mieux que je peux.

Le temps passe malheureusement et il doit retrouver son frère jumeau, sûrement pour mettre en place de nouvelles farces à vendre. Quand à moi, je décide de passer la journée seul. À réfléchir sur tout, Severus, le comment enseigner correctement mes cours car apparemment cela ne convient pas à mon collègue, en même temps, il est peu difficile à satisfaire. Je ne sors de la cabane hurlante de la matinée, même pas pour aller manger un morceau alors que mon estomac crie famine. J'ai juste des tablettes de chocolats mais cela ne suffira pas. Il m'arrive de vouloir m'isoler de tout le monde. Au final, je fini par m'occuper en nettoyant un peu la pièce avec l'aide de ma baguette, enlevant la poussière, remettant en état ce vieux piano. Je ne veux pas que cette cabane hurlante soit habitable, loin de là mais comme j'y passe ma nuit, j'aimerais bien m'y sentir à l'aise dedans. Cela me prend simplement quelques grosses minutes pour remettre un peu d'ordre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma journée, jusqu'à la pleine lune. Je suis toujours malade, mais je ne perds pas ma voix aussi facilement qu'au début. Je décide donc de passer le reste de la journée seul, à me reposer, car demain quand je serais à nouveau humain, je serais mort de fatigue, je le sais. Autant que je fasse le plein maintenant avant la pleine lune. Je sais que je vais être seul toute la journée, que je ne verrais plus personne jusqu'à demain, alors je me déshabille, voulant pas que mes vêtements se déchire quand l'heure sera venu. Restant donc en sous vêtement, je me glisse dans le lit que j'ai dépoussiéré grâce à la magie, l'intérieur est froid mais je me presse de jeter un sortilège permettant de chauffer les couvertures. Dos droit, le regard fixé au plafond, je ne désire voir personne maintenant, je suis bien. Seul. Pensif. Un fin sourire prend possession de mes lèvres, car j'imagine l'inimaginable ou plutôt l'impossible.

J'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance, quand j'étais un jeune garçon qui rêvait d'aller à Poudlard, je rêvassais sans arrêt, toujours dans mes pensées. Je rêvasse encore, comme un enfant, un adolescent qui rêve de la fille dont il est tombé amoureux. Là j'imagine Severus, un homme doux, gentil, compréhensible, pas froid envers moi mais envers les autres. J'aimerais qu'il le soit vraiment. J'aimerais qu'il me parle normalement, me voit comme un collègue, un homme capable d'être intéressant pour lui, qui s'intéresse un minimum à moi. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Qu'il soit froid, distant envers moi devant les autres, cela me causerait aucun soucis, mais pas quand on est seul. J'espère trop de choses et je vais me faire mal, je le sais en plus. Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Je tombe dans un profond sommeil, le corps détendu, tourné sur le côté gauche, je n'ai pas froid et je dors paisiblement bien pendant des heures.

Je me réveille à cause d'un bruit étrange. Je gémis et me met sous les couvertures avant de sentir quelque chose tomber sur le lit, au niveau de mes hanches. Quelque chose de léger en soi mais je l'ai senti quand même. Je me redresse doucement, avant de voir un hibou de couleur gris et noir devant moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise et de peur à la fois. Je porte une main à mon cœur, ayant eu peur en voyant ce hibou, que je connais bien. C'est celui de Fred et Georges, ils se servent du même hibou. Je souffle un bon coup, avant de voir la lettre qu'il a déposé sur le lit. Je l'attrape et je la lis tranquillement.

« Remus, désolé de te déranger mais j'ai un petit problème. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour donner un rendez-vous à Hermione. Seulement j'avais oublié que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et on doit se voir pas loin du Saule Cogneur. Je comptais l'amener au Parc. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre et j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi pour avoir des conseils. J'espère que tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure. Bon courage ! »

Il est vraiment gentil, adorable ce rouquin. Je décide de lui répondre, mais d'abord j'attrape ma baguette pour pouvoir écrire sur le parchemin, mais au verso. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit bloqué le soir de son rendez-vous avec Hermione. Le hibou doit attendre que j'ai fini d'écrire. Je me dépêche de lui écrire.

« Fred, je comprends que tu stresses pour ton rendez-vous. Si tu veux, tu peux venir, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est mais j'ai encore du temps avant ma transformation. Rejoins moi à la cabane hurlante maintenant. Concernant ma pleine lune, pas de panique, j'ai pris ma potion Tue-Loup, et si tu as bien suivi tes cours de potion, tu dois savoir que la potion Tue-Loup, me permet de pas être un monstre le soir de la pleine lune, je reste lucide donc tout va bien. Je t'attends. »

Une fois la lettre terminé, je la donne au hibou, qu'il la prend doucement, sans me planter une de ces griffes dans le doigt et s'envole pour l'apporter au plus vite à Fred, en passant par le passage. J'espère que le Saule Cogneur ne va pas l'écraser avec ces branches et le tuer. Je sors de mon lit, et m'habille rapidement, voulant pas que le roux me vois en sous vêtement. Cela ne se fait pas. Je suis encore dans les nuages, et le brouillard, j'aurais aimé dormir encore un peu. Je refais le lit tranquillement sans magie, voulant m'occuper le temps que Fred arrive. Et justement, des pas résonnent dans la cabane, c'est lui. Il me rejoint presque en courant dans la chambre, à moitié essoufflé, avec un fin sourire et le regard brillant. Ah l'amour.

-Je vois dans ton regard, que tu es heureux qu'elle ait accepté ton rendez-vous, Fred -dis-je en rigolant- Bon alors, dis moi ce qui te travaille tant ?

-Te moque pas de moi, j'ai jamais demandé un rendez-vous à quelqu'un. Et si mon frère Ron apprend cela, je sens qu'il va péter les plombs. Lui le premier est amoureux d'Hermione, du moins je pense. Remus, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire ce soir. Je lui ai demandé de venir mais j'ai rien prévu.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as peur qu'elle choisisse ton frère ?

-Non pas vraiment, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'ignore ensuite. Nous sommes amis tout simplement alors qu'avec mon frère, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Remus, aide-moi, donne moi des conseils. Je n'ai que dix sept ans mais là j'ai l'impression d'en avoir quatorze.

Je ris à ce qu'il dit. Il m'a toujours fait rire Fred, George aussi mais alors lui, c'est un cas à part. Il est sérieux des fois, mais quand il l'est vraiment, il est marrant. Et le pauvre, je sais que c'est pas facile de tout préparer à la dernière minute des petits événements pour un rendez-vous dont on pensé que la réponse serait négative. Je réfléchis un petit peu avec lui, pour voir qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur soirée. Mais avant tout je lui demande à quel heure elle doit venir. Il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre pour ensuite me dire qu'elle doit venir vers 23h00. C'est une blague ? Il oublie le couvre-feu. Je lève les yeux mais bon, le connaissant il n'a jamais respecté ces petites règles là. Je fermerai les yeux pour ce soir. J'ai une idée brillante pour que son rendez-vous se passe à merveille.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, Fred.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci, j'essaierai de t'arranger le coup avec Severus, t'en fais pas.

-Oh non non, je ne veux pas que tu essayes quoi que se soit. Vraiment. Je fais ça pour te remercier de m'avoir donné ton avis, d'avoir été patient pour m'écouter concernant mes sentiments envers Severus. Mais ... je veux me débrouiller seul, pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre pauvre et stupide.

-Et prouver à cette Russell, que tu n'es pas un idiot. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'allais lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes.

-Tu aurais dû. Ne perdons pas de temps, il est quel heure exactement ?

-Précisément, il est 21h50. Pourquoi ? T'en fais pas, la lune n'est pas sorti encore.

-La pleine lune se présente entre 23h et minuit en générale, cela dépend des mois, Fred. Tu sais ... je dois t'avouer une chose avant qu'on parle de ton rendez-vous.

-Je t'écoute, tu sais bien que je suis là pour t'aider. En fait, te savoir amoureux c'est mignon. Bon de Severus, la grosse tête de mule.

-Fred -soupirais-je, sachant qu'il ne l'aime pas- Tu es le seul à qui j'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, certes je ne l'ai pas dis dans la finesse mais ... j'ai peur. J'ai peur de changer au fil du temps. Je vais passer un an en sa compagnie.

-Sois heureux justement. Tu as peur de ne plus être le Remus Lupin, l'homme sage, calme, toujours souriant, doux, qui est la voix de la sagesse ? -dit-il en imitant Dumbledore-

Je ris forcément à son imitation. J'ai juste peur de pas pouvoir supporter cette femme Russell et Severus, les deux à la fois. Voilà pourquoi je me suis confié à Fred aussi, parce que je sais de quoi il est capable : faire des farces à des personnes que ces amis n'aiment pas. Il est très bien capable de faire une mauvaise farce à cette sorcière blonde. En fait, depuis que je suis attiré, intéressé par Severus, j'ai l'impression de devenir faible au fil des jours. Je le dis à Fred, tout cela, mes peurs et le fait de me sentir faible.

-Remus, réveille-toi, tu es un Gryffondor ou pas ?

-Oui, j'en étais un mais ...

-Et on le reste à vie, mon vieux. Tu vas tenir tête à Rogue et à cette truie de Russell hein ? Faut pas te laisser faire, tu es enseignant ici, tu étais là avant cette femme, qui est en train de tout mettre en l'air entre toi et Rogue. Tu vas la laisser faire ?

-Non.

-Répète !

-NON ! Pas question qu'elle reste ici, après ma pleine lune ça va être différent. Severus peut me rabaisser plus bas que terre mais pas elle. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle craque. Au début je me suis laissé faire mais là c'est fini. Tu as raison, je suis un Gryffondor et je suis pas une poule mouillé.

-Voilà, c'est ça que tu dois te dire. T'es un homme, qui peut tenir tête à une femme qui est arrivé soudainement dans ta vie et celle de ton Rogue. Je préviendrai Georgy et tu verras ... on lui fera manger nos farces par les trous de nez.

Je me sens en pleine forme soudainement. Je regrette pas de m'être confié à lui au final. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est roux, plein d'humour, à faire des farces, qu'il ne peut pas être sérieux et adulte dans sa tête. Il a dix sept ans, c'est sa dernière année, certes il travaille pas, mais il sait être mature, adulte dans sa tête avec des personnes adultes comme moi, Sirius, parfois avec son père, mais avec sa mère, il fait souvent le pitre, ça lui arrive quand même de bien se tenir, tout comme son frère Georges. Ce soir je m'occupe de son rendez-vous avec Hermione mais dimanche, comme il y aura le bal, je compte bien y aller mais pas seul. J'ai mon idée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Nous sommes à présent dehors, devant le Saule Cogneur à présent immobilisé grâce à un sortilège que j'ai lancé. On a préféré parlé dehors, avec l'air frais qu'il fait, autant en profiter. J'ai expliqué à Fred que la nuit, le ciel est très beau à regardé, ainsi que le levé de la pleine lune. Bon, pour moi c'est un véritable cauchemars. Il à l'idée d'amener Hermione au Parc, et s'allonger dans l'herbe. Comme de vrai amoureux. À présent rassuré, Fred me remercie je ne sais combien de fois. J'aime aider mes amis, et ce n'est pas nouveau. Nous avons discuté très longtemps je trouve, je demande l'heure à Fred, et celui-ci me répond qu'il est précisément 22h30. Nous avons mit en place tout ce qu'il faut pour que son rendez-vous soit au mieux. Après j'ai bien précisé à Fred que tout cela ne garantie pas le fait qu'il aura Hermione dans ces bras mais il est confiant. Il répète les phrases que je lui ai conseillé de dire, il s'arrête soudainement en voyant une silhouette par dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne et je peux distinguer une chevelure assez volumineuse, volant au gré d'un vent léger. Elle arrive presque en courant vers nous, un fin sourire sur ces lèvres. Serait-elle joyeuse de venir à la rencontre de Fred ? Possible. En tout cas, ce dernier à le sourire sur les lèvres, une vraie banane, ce qui me fais rire un peu. Il me donne un petit coup de coude du genre « te moque pas de moi ». C'est tellement mignon.

-Je vais te laisser avec elle. Bon courage et t'en fais pas, je suis jamais loin.

Il me remercie de la tête, avant de reporter son regard sur Hermione. Je retourne dans ma cachette, la cabane hurlante, attendant donc la pleine lune. Je peux très bien rester à l'intérieur, me cacher de la lumière de la pleine lune et ainsi donc ne pas me transformer. Je regarde par la fenêtre, qui est à moitié barricadée par des planches usés, troués, pour voir si la pleine lune arrive. Oui, doucement mais sûrement. J'aurais aimé être une souris et aller voir comment se débrouille Fred avec Hermione. Cela m'empêche pas d'aller vers la sortie sans pour autant sortir. C'est ce que je fais, je retourne vers l'entrée de la cachette, sous le Saule, et je regarde donc par dessus la terre et quelques herbes les deux élèves. Oh Merlin, Fred est pas à l'aise. Je tend l'oreille pour les écouter, oui je suis curieux mais je veux voir si le roux gère la chose et si Hermione est plus ou moins satisfaite d'être venu jusqu'ici. Pour l'instant, ce que j'entends fais plaisir.

-Ce soir il fait frais, et ça tombe bien, je voulais prendre l'air. -dit calmement la lionne-

-Oui c'est sur. Tu n'as pas trop froid quand même ? Si tu veux, je te passe ma veste.

-Ça ira. Tu voulais me voir pourquoi au fait ? Tu sais très bien que quand j'accepte un rendez-vous c'est pour parler de quelque chose d'assez sérieux, Fred.

-Oui, je le sais. C'est assez délicat à dire, ce n'est pas simple. Je ne suis pas comme mon frère, Ron, à passer par quatre chemins.

-Pourquoi, toi tu y vas direct ?

-Bah je prend trois chemins, c'est plus rapide -dit-il en rigolant. Hermione en rit aussi, c'est bon signe- Sincèrement, comment tu fais pour supporter mon frère ?

-Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu … pas très intelligent. Entre lui et toi, il y a une sacrée différence.

-Ah, vraiment ? Il est … plus sérieux que moi, il travaille ces devoirs, il fait pas l'idiot en cours … contrairement à moi et George.

-Sincèrement, Fred, même si tu n'es pas très sérieux, tu peux le devenir vraiment. Il est vrai que tu fais des bêtises avec ton frère Georges, on vous connaît bien. Mais Ron est … un peu bête, pas très intelligent, et s'il travaille ces devoirs c'est parce que je le pousse à le faire, sinon il ne ferait rien du tout. Je dis pas qu'un homme intelligent est forcément intéressant. Mais parfois je m'ennuie un peu avec lui. J'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose d'amusant pour ce soir, tu vois pour le coup.

Je reste dans mon coin, les observant discrètement. Les paroles d'Hermione sont vraiment touchantes, et quelques choses me dis que Fred va rougir si elle continue. Ils sont mignons. Soudainement ils regardent le ciel. Pour les étoiles ? Non, Hermione fait la remarque que la lune vient d'apparaître. Oh Merlin. Je ne peux plus sortir. Tant pis, je vais rester caché et ne pas sortir. Je continue de les observer mais j'ai cru apercevoir une silhouette pas loin d'eux. Décidément tous le monde sort ce soir, mais si c'est un adulte, ils sont cuit les deux jeunes. Je recule dans ma cachette voulant pas qu'on me vois. Hm une chevelure assez longue, petite taille … je plisse des yeux, avant de voir débarquer Sacha Russell. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Je me retiens d'attraper un caillou à côté de moi et de le lui lancer dans la figure. Reste calme Remus. J'aimerai avertir Fred mais je ne veux pas intervenir dans leur rendez-vous qui à bien commencé. Trop tard, elle les a vu. Sa voix froide, hautaine, se fait bien entendre.

-Tiens tiens, que faites-vous là, vous deux ? Vous savez que c'est interdit d'être ici ?

-Ah non, on le savait pas -répond aussitôt Fred, de sa voix innocente- Dans la forêt interdite, oui c'est interdit mais pas ici.

-Le couvre-feu, triple idiot. Tu l'as oublié ?

-Non je l'ai pas oublié -dit-il en l'imitant. Je me retiens de rire-

-Vous savez, vous êtes devant le Saule Cogneur -lui rappelle alors Hermione- Pour l'instant il est immobilisé mais il va bientôt …

-Taisez-vous, petite peste -crache Sacha- Retournez dans votre salle commune, avant que je vous colle des retenues et vous retire des points.

-Dis donc la blonde, t'es pas professeur à ce que je sache. Tu n'es que la secrétaire du professeur Rogue et c'est tout -s'exclame Fred-

-De quel droit tu te permet de me tutoyer le roux ?

-Tu me tutoie aussi et le roux à un prénom, Madame Ruru !

-MADEMOISELLE Russell, espèce de rat.

Je n'en peux plus. Je décide de retourner dans ma chambre, pour me déshabiller gardant que mon sous vêtement et me mettre à la lumière de la lune. Tant pis, je vais souffrir, je vais être fatigué mais je n'en peux plus de cette femme. À présent devant la lumière, celle-ci tape contre ma peau, mon visage entier, mon cœur qui se met à battre très très fort, au point qu'on peut l'entendre en dehors de mon corps, de la cage thoracique. Je commence à trembler, mes yeux changent de forme, ainsi que mes dents. Je me tiens au mur, gémissant de douleur. Le dos me fais atrocement mal, commençant à me courber, mon sous vêtements se déchire à cause de ma taille devenu inhumain. Poussant des hurlements, de loup, forcément, qui résonne dans la cabane hurlante. Mes mains deviennent d'énorme pattes dépourvues de griffes pointues, tranchantes et de poil fin gris. La transformation ne dure que quelques minutes mais le plus douloureux arrive au niveau de la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on me tire la peau en arrière, vers les oreilles, la nuque, l'arrière de mon crâne, ma mâchoire tirée vers l'avant pour former le museau. C'est très douloureux. Les oreilles tirés en arrière, je bouge ma tête dans tous les sens, souffrant abominablement de cette transformation jusqu'à que … tout s'arrête. C'est fini. Je suis devenu en espace de quelques minutes, un monstre, un loup-garou, aux yeux terrifiant. J'ai honte mais je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment pour faire payer à cette Sacha, tout ce qu'elle m'a fais. Ne jamais embêter un loup-garou. Je cours à présent sur mes quatre pattes en direction de la sortie et là je me stoppe en entendant la voix de Sacha, et celle de Fred. Je me redresse un peu sur mes pattes arrières et je vois quelque chose qui me met hors de moi. Cette femme tient Hermione par le bras, d'une façon ferme, la forçant à la suivre pour retourner au château. Tandis que Fred, tente de libérer sa dulcinée de l'emprise de cette monstrueuse femme. Mais la secrétaire dégaine sa baguette, faisant donc reculer le roux de quelques mètres, tombant sur les fesses. Elle à osait utiliser la magie sur lui ? Elle va avoir une sacrée surprise.

-Maintenant ça suffit … approche encore une fois et je t'envoie dans les branches de ce maudit arbre. Quand à toi, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas me suivre et on va rendre visite à Severus, il sera heureux de te voir et de te coller une sacrée retenue.

Fred se relève difficilement, ayant mal aux derrières. Je sors vraiment doucement de ma tanière, à quatre patte, les dents bien visible, grognant et fixant Sacha d'un regard atrocement mauvais. Hermione ne cache pas sa peur en me voyant, elle ignore si j'ai pris la potion ou pas. Sacha pousse un énorme cri d'horreur en me voyant. Oui tremble, cri, hurle. Me mettant sur mes deux pattes arrières, elle pousse la lionne vers moi d'une façon violente.

-Tiens, prend là elle. C'est elle que tu veux hein ? Oui, tiens … c'est ton repas du soir sale loup-garou.

Je ne bouge pas de place, attendant qu'Hermione se relève, pour enfin partir en courant en direction de Fred. Non, ce n'est pas elle que je vais décortiqué ce soir mais cette blonde. Celle-ci ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'es pas attaqué la rouge et or, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mordu ou griffé. Je tourne très doucement la tête vers mes amis Hermione et Fred, et les regarde comme si je voulais leur faire du mal. Mais c'est plus un message du genre « partez ! ». Le roux prend la main de sa dulcinée, pour partir en courant en direction de l'autre côté du Parc. Je ne les poursuit pas mais quand je me retourne pour voir Sacha, je la vois au loin en train de me fuir. On veut jouer à chat ? Pas de soucis, un lion c'est comme un chat, mais en gros et ça aime jouer. Je la poursuis en courant à quatre patte, poussant d'énorme cri, la rattrapant très facilement malgré qu'elle lance des sortilèges dans ma direction, comme elle vise pas vraiment, impossible d'être touché. Je continue de courir, jusqu'à être pas loin d'elle, pour sauter sur sa mauvaise personne. Les griffes bien sorties, la gueule grande ouverte, dont les dents vont pas tarder à la toucher. N'étant qu'à un mètre et quelques au dessus d'elle, je me vois tomber sur elle, et qu'elle soi à ma merci. Un sortilège sorti de nul part, m'envoie voler à l'opposé de Sacha. Touché en pleine poitrine, tombant et roulant sur le sol, je me relève très rapidement. Je n'y crois pas, le malfrat qui a osé me jeter un sortilège pour éviter que je fasse du mal à Sacha est cet homme, que j'aime en secret : Severus. Je n'es pas envie de me jeter sur lui et lui faire du mal. Néanmoins, je ne cesse de grogner de mécontentement.

-Venez ici vous -ordonne-t-il froidement à Sacha, qui le rejoint aussitôt- La prochaine fois je vous laisserai vous faire dévorer. Petite idiote.

Sa baguette pointée sur moi, ayant bu la potion tue-loup, je peux me contrôler. Plantant mon regard terrifiant dans celui de Severus, je le met au défi de me rejeter un sort. Cette femme blonde, s'est collée à Severus, comme une sangsue, une main sur le torse de mon collègue, presque blottit contre lui, alors que l'homme au cœur de pierre, s'en contrefiche. Je suis énervé de la voir faire. Elle fait tout pour m'énerver. Elle essaye de faire en sorte à ce que Severus la protège en la prenant dans ces bras mais elle rêve complètement. Il continue de me fixer, tandis que sa « protégée » chérie ne cesse de se coller à lui. Notre duel de regard dure plus de cinq minutes. J'ai envie de sauter à la gorge de cette personne qui à prit ma place mais ne veux pas faire mal à mon collègue. Je crois que je n'es jamais était aussi en colère après une personne. Cela me ressemble pas pourtant.

-Retournez au château et plus vite que ça, Russell -ordonne Severus d'une voix autoritaire, froide, sans la regarder-

-Mais ce monstre, vas te tuer, Severus. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je serais malheureuse, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après.

Il ne répond pas. Quand à moi, montrant mes crocs, je me remet à courir vers elle, avec une envie folle de la tuer. Seulement, je me prend un autre sortilège en pleine poitrine, me faisant projeté assez loin d'eux. Roulant sur le sol caillouteux, et un peu boueux, je parviens à me relever très vite pour retourner à la charge mais cette fois-ci, je parviens à éviter les sortilèges. Je vois Sacha prendre la fuite, sauvant sa peau, comme lui a ordonné l'ancien Maître des Potions. Arrivé devant lui, je m'arrête net. Mais je ne parviens pas à me calmer, et je le lui montrant en grognant, lançant un regard presque tueur. Le voyant abaisser sa baguette, je me sens un peu rassuré. Il est un bon sorcier et quand il envoie des sortilèges, ça très très mal.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prendre, Lupin ? Bien que vous puissiez pas me répondre, vous aviez voulu attaquer Mademoiselle Russell. Ceci est impardonnable. Dumbledore sera mit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, et je peux vous assurez, qu'au plus tard demain soir vous aurez un billet de retour chez vous. Je ferais en sorte à ce que vous soyez renvoyé.

Misérable. Espèce de monstre. Oui, je le pense haut et fort. Malgré mes sentiments envers lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser cela. Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons, faisant voler sa cape noire, et repartir en direction de l'école. Je décide de faire demi-tour aussi, mais cette fois, je pars à la recherche de Fred et Hermione. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne ouïe et je parviens à les retrouver facilement. Marchant sur les pattes arrières, je m'approche d'eux, sans montrer un signe de monstruosité ou d'agressivité. Ils sont assit sur un rocher, au bord du lac mais apparemment Hermione est blessé. Je me cache discrètement derrière les gros tas de buissons situés devant eux.

-On va aller à l'infirmerie.

-Ça va aller Fred, c'est juste une égratignure. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas morte. Mais cette affreuse femme, va me le payer.

-Tu vas avoir un bleu je pense. Mais pour ton genou …

-Arrête. Je vais très bien, et heureusement … que Remus était là.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était la pleine lune ce soir.

-Remus à prit sa potion apparemment, sinon il m'aurais attaqué quand cette femme m'a poussé vers lui. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

-A mon avis, elle a du partir comme une lapine en voyant Remus. Mais moi je me demande où il est. J'espère qu'il n'a rien.

Non, je vais très bien. Je suis un peu fier de moi pour ce soir. Je reste caché, tandis qu'ils continuent de discuter de Sacha, qu'elle est mauvaise, des cours, de la pleine lune, de certains professeur. Décidant de bouger, je fais légèrement du bruit, qui n'échappe pas aux oreilles d'Hermione qui se lève d'un coup et se retourne. Je me dis que je devrais sortir de ma cachette, que cela ne sert à rien de rester dans l'ombre. Me montrant donc, elle m'accorde un petit sourire rassurée. J'aimerai le lui rendre mais en loup-garou c'est difficile. Fred me souris, me faisant un clin d'oeil discret. Hm que dois-je comprendre ? Je m'approche d'eux, mais je les contourne pour aller vers le lac. Je ne veux pas les déranger pendant leur rendez-vous. Je met mes quatre pattes dans l'eau froide, et je fais comme si je suis tout seul. Je tend quand même l'oreille pour les écouter et voir si Fred arrive à gérer le rendez-vous.

-Je voulais qu'on s'amuse un peu dans l'eau du lac mais … je crains que l'eau soi froide en fait. Dis moi Hermione, en fait, je t'es demandé de venir mais pas pour parler de quelque chose de sérieux comme les cours, ou autre chose.

-Je m'en doutais un petit peu Fred. Mais après ça peut être une confession aussi, et c'est sérieux aussi ça. Tu m'as l'air … un peu gêné.

-Mais je le suis, seulement je fais croire que non. En fait, je suis gêné parce que j'ai donné un rendez-vous à une fille qui est la meilleure amie de mon frère. Je t'avoue que je suis parfois un peu jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Mais Fred, nous sommes amis aussi … certes on est pas souvent ensemble mais cela n'empêche pas que nous pouvions passer des petits moments ensemble, discuter de tout.

Fred ne parvient plus à parler. Je tourne légèrement la tête, voyant donc qu'il est pas à l'aise. On dirait qu'il va mourir. Je pousse un petit gémissement désespéré. Je reviens vers eux, me mettant derrière le roux et avec ma tête je le pousse doucement contre la lionne, du genre : « vas-y lance-toi, sois un homme ». Bien sur, il ne me comprend pas. Je secoue la tête, oh mais Fred, réfléchit un petit peu. Je continue de lui donner des petits coups de tête dans l'épaule pour qu'il puisse se coller contre elle. Après plusieurs tentatives, il fini par se décaler vers elle. Enfin. Je décide de reprendre ma place près de l'eau froide du lac, mais comme toujours je tend mon oreille pour les écouter. Mais je me perd aussi dans mes pensées tournées vers Severus, encore et toujours. Le fait d'aider le jeune Weasley à prendre le cœur de sa belle dulcinée, je déprime un petit peu, me disant que cela m'arrivera pas pour Severus.

-Fred, vas-tu m'expliquer ? J'ai horreur perdre du temps comme ça. J'ai même pas pu finir mon devoir de soin aux créatures magiques.

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Hein ? Je tourne la tête vers lui, le regardant en ouvrant légèrement la gueule, et ouvrant grandement les yeux, vraiment choqué. Fred, ce n'était pas prévu que tu dises cela. Ah bah au moins c'est direct c'est sur et certain mais le lui sortir d'un coup comme ça. Comment va réagir Hermione ? Celle-ci est bouche bée, elle ne cesse de fixer le roux qui est rouge tomate aux niveaux des joues. Il est courageux le rouquin, un Gryffondor après tout. Hermione tente de parler mais ne parvient pas à former une phrase comme il faut, elle n'arrête pas de bégayer, de faire des pauses de plusieurs secondes. Je me retiens de venir vers eux mais je les laisse entre eux, je commence à m'amuser avec l'eau du lac. Ils ne s'échangent plus un mot, ils doivent se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je les regarde du coin de l'oeil et j'ai deviné juste. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Fred décide enfin de parler, du moins de caser quelques mots pour former une phrase.

-Je suis désolé mais … je pensais que te le dire directement … serait mieux. Depuis l'année dernière j'éprouve … des sentiments pour toi et je ne voulais pas te le cacher plus longtemps.

-Tu es très courageux, Fred. Je crois qu'aucun homme m'a clairement dit ce qu'il ressentait. Mais …

-Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, à vrai dire, je m'y suis un peu préparé à tout ça, au fait que tu ne veuilles pas et ...

-J'ai peur de te confondre avec ton frère Georges.

-Pardon ?

-Être avec toi, je peux pas dire « non » mais j'ai juste peur de me tromper après, je ne saurais pas si c'est toi ou Georges. Tu me comprend ?

-Heu oui mais … alors … je te comprend pas. Tu es amoureuse de moi ?

-Disons que tu es fort charmant Fred, plein d'humour, jamais ennuyeux, souriant, intelligent parfois, tu sais être adulte dans les bons moments et tout cela, toutes ces qualités me plaise sincèrement.

Je n'entends rien de la part de Fred. Alors je tourne la tête pour les regarder à fin de voir ce qu'il se passe. Et là, sous mes yeux, je vois quelque chose de beau, de mignon, dont j'aurais aimé que cela se produise entre moi et Severus : Fred en train d'embrasser la jeune Hermione. J'aimerai sourire mais en loup-garou, difficile. Ils sont vraiment mignon tous les deux. Il est vrai qu'entre Ronald Weasley et Fred Weasley, le choix est assez rapide. Mais ils ne dépassent pas Severus Rogue. Ne désirant pas déranger les deux amoureux, je décide de m'éloigner d'eux dans la plus grande discrétion, et me diriger vers le Saule Cogneur pour regagner ma tanière. Au moins, j'aurais réussi à rapprocher mon ami Fred, avec la ravissante Hermione. N'étant pas loin de l'entrée, j'entends les voix des jeunes m'appeler. Que me veulent-ils ? Je me met sur les deux pattes arrières et les regarde me faire signe de venir. Oh non, je n'es pas envie. Pas que je ne les aime pas mais les voir s'embrasser, se câliner, cela me mettrais mal à l'aise et je n'arrêterai pas de m'imaginer avec Severus. Je décide de pénétrer dans ma cachette, allant à ma chambre.

Je ne peux pas m'allonger sur le lit mais je sens déjà la fatigue me gagner. Je reste assis devant la fenêtre, fixant la lune. Je peux entendre de l'intérieur le Saule Cogneur bouger ces branches. Que se passe-t-il ? Fred et Hermione tentent de rentrer ? Je sais qu'ils pourrons entrer sans problème. Et en effet, quelques petites minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers, sur le plancher usé par le temps, troué par des termites, craquelé par l'humidité. Je les vois arriver presque en courant. Les auraient-je inquiéter ? Possible. J'attends que l'un d'eux parle, pour pouvoir comprendre le pourquoi ils sont arrivés si vite.

-Remus j'ai pas tenu -panique Fred. Il se met à parler très vite- Tu sais ce que tu m'as dis quand tu es venu me chercher dans la grande salle …

-Calme-toi Freddy. Ce n'est rien -rassure Hermione. Elle se tourne vers moi- Fred m'a tout raconté. Concernant … ton amour pour Severus.

Je reste figé. Il a osé en parler à Hermione ? Je lui faisait confiance. Je fixe le roux d'un regard très mauvais, j'ai horreur qu'on trahisse ma confiance. Celui-ci montre à quel point il est désolé, qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Il se mord la lèvre, la langue jusqu'au sang, tout en se tortillant les doigts, froissant son haut. Tant pis, elle est au courant mais j'ai encore plus peur. La rouge et or, parvient à me rassurer avec ces mots.

-Remus, ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à Ron et Harry. Il avait besoin de me le dire. Ne sois pas énervé contre lui. Tous les deux, nous ne dirons rien aux autres. Mais dis toi que je t'encourage, ne baisse pas les bras. Je sais que c'est difficile d'aimer une personne qui ne partage pas les sentiments.

Je suis vraiment étonné. J'émis un petit son de ma gueule dépourvue de poil fin et gris. Elle veut m'encourager, moi qui croyais qu'elle aurait du mal à accepté le fait d'avoir un ami amoureux d'un homme cruel, froid. Fred ne cesse de s'excuser. Je lève les yeux avant de poussé un petit hurlement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de s'excuser. Mon hurlement fait sursauter le roux mais celui-ci me souris au final. Hermione poursuit son petit discours touchant.

-Le plus difficile, c'est l'obstacle qui se trouve entre toi et Rogue. Et je sais que tu sais de qui je parle. Sacha Russell. Mais t'en fais pas, Fred à une excellente idée.

-Hum oui en effet j'en es une. Mais je préfère t'en parlais quand tu auras repris ton apparence. Mais … je suis désolé Remus, il faut que mon frère Georges le sache aussi, sinon je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

N'étant pas d'accord que son frère l'apprenne, je secoue la tête. Au final, les deux jeunes décident de me quitter, et je ne leur en veut pas. Le couvre-feu est largement passé et je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent attraper. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour eux. Ils se sont trouvés plus ou moins, même si j'ai un peu aider. Je passe ma soirée, ma nuit dans la cabane hurlante et je n'en sors plus, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le soleil se lève, les rayons de cette grande étoile pénètre dans la pièce par les fenêtres dont les vitres sont cassées, et barricadées. Je me retrouve allongé sur le sol, entièrement nu. Oh Merlin je suis fatigué, comme si j'avais parcouru des kilomètres à pieds, j'ai affreusement faim, je crois que je mangerai même le plat que je déteste tellement mon estomac cri famine. Je me lève de ce sol froid avec difficulté, mais je parviens à me tenir à quelques mobiliers capable de soutenir mon poids. Je me dirige vers le lit pour y retrouver confort, et chaleur. Mais je n'es pas le temps de me reposer, j'ignore même l'heure qu'il est. Je dois rentrer au château, avant cela je m'habille avec mes nouveaux vêtements. Tout en m'habillant je pense à Sacha, elle a eu vraiment peur hier, et elle n'a pas du dormir de la nuit. Je ris tout seul en pensant à cela. Mais je pense aussi à Severus, je l'ai mis très en colère, de toute façon, il n'est jamais de bonne humeur alors ça change pas grand chose. En fonction de l'heure, je verrais si je peux aller dans la Grande Salle ou pas, au pire j'irais dans les cuisines ou je jeûnerai.

Je sors de ma cachette, tâchant d'immobiliser l'arbre pour éviter qu'il me tue à coup de branche et je regagne au plus vite le château. En traversant le pont en bois je croise Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas, les inséparables. Ils me sourient grandement, ils sont bien sur au courant de ma maladie. Et ça tombe bien que je les croise, je vais leur demander l'heure justement.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur !

-Bonjour Professeur Lupin -me saluèrent les garçons- De bonne humeur, pas vraiment on fait semblant pour tout vous dire -m'avoue Seamus-

-Oh. Mais pourquoi cela ?

Ils se regardent, ils sont pas à l'aise du tout. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Je fronce les sourcils, avant de remarquer un petit détail qui me fais sourire. Dean tient le petit doigt de Seamus. Ce dernier, ayant vu mon regard posé sur leur mains, éloigne la sienne de celle de son camarade.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Professeur -tente d'expliquer le jeune Finnegan-

-Je ne suis pas bête. De quoi avez-vous peur ? -demandais-je-

-La secrétaire de Severus … elle nous a … surprise en train de se … de se … bref …

-De vous embrasser ? Et ?

-Bah … elle est aller voir le professeur Rogue et quand on l'a vu nous regarder, il y avait dans ces yeux du dégoût. Déjà qu'on est pas très apprécié du professeur, il va s'amuser à nous rabaisser en cours maintenant qu'il sait que … eh bien que nous sortons ensemble -explique Dean, plus à l'aise-

-Je vois. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

-En fait je suis amoureux de Seamus depuis deux ans et lui depuis un an et demi. On se l'est avoué un mois avant les grandes vacances. Mais on a voulu resté ami, de peur d'entamer une relation qui risquait de mettre notre amitié en l'air. Seulement voilà dés le premier jour de la rentrée on est ensemble.

-Vous avez pas tenu -dis-je en souriant- Quand on aime une personne, et que c'est réciproque, c'est difficile de se contenir.

-C'est vrai. Je me suis jeté sur lui comme un lion sur une lionne -rit Dean, en prenant la main de Seamus-

En ce moment des couples se forment. Je suis vraiment content pour eux, ils vont bien ensemble, y a rien à dire mais cela me déprime un peu. Hier c'était Fred et Hermione, maintenant c'est Seamus et Dean. Se sera qui le prochain ? Nous parlons encore un petit moment, et enfin je leur demande l'heure gentiment. Je me retiens de tomber dans les pommes, il est presque dix heures. Mon dieu. Je les remercie et leur souhaite du bonheur avant de m'éloigner d'eux pour pouvoir me rendre à l'intérieur du château et aller dans les cuisines. Manque de pot, je tombe sur le secrétaire de Severus, avec un dossier dans les mains, dans le couloir qui mène aux cuisines. Je lui dis rapidement et un bref « Bonjour » sans la regarder, et je la contourne, voulant pas perdre mon temps avec cette vipère sortie des eaux polluées.

-Deux minutes, faut qu'on parle Lupin -me dit-elle de sa voix froide, hautaine et aiguë-

-C'est Monsieur Lupin -lui répondis-je sur un ton sec en me tournant vers elle- Que voulez-vous ?

-Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau et …

-Merci je le sais, j'ai pas besoin d'une pigeonne pour me le dire. Autre chose ?

-Un peu de respect espèce de monstre. Regardez-vous, vous êtes laid comme un troll.

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour plaire à une vipère aussi laide qu'une bouse de dragon. Et encore je suis poli. Commencez par me respecter et je vous respecterai. C'est pas demain la veille.

-Vous vous rebellez ça y est ? Vous faites le beau parce que vous êtes plus fort quand vous êtes un monstrueux loup-garou horrible.

-Oh merci du compliment, Madame. Au fait, attention à votre langue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vipère comme vous êtes et vu le nombre de bêtises qui sortent de votre bouche, à votre place je m'inquiéterai. Vous risquez d'avoir une crampe. Remarquez, ce n'est pas plus mal, ça éviterai que vous parlez.

À mes mots, je tourne les talons pour me diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Que me veut-il ? En tout cas, à cette vipère, je lui ai fait fermé sa bouche. Si je dois être terrible pour pouvoir être respecté un minimum, eh bien soit, je le ferais à chaque fois. Je me dépêche de me rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Montant les marches d'escalier, je frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre juste après mes coups. Je pénètre dans le bureau et je vois l'homme à la barbe longue et grise assit à son bureau avec un petit sourire et deux tasses posées devant lui. Fermant la porte, et m'approchant de lui, je le salue gentiment d'un signe de tête.

-Asseyez-vous Remus, tenez, je vous ai préparer du chocolat chaud avec des petits biscuits à la cannelle. J'espère que vous aimez.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil -lui répondis-je en m'asseyant face à lui-

-Je vais très vite faire partir votre stresse Remus, je vous ai convoqué par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, lors de la pleine lune.

-Ah ? -je bois une gorgée du liquide chaud, et croque dans un biscuit- Madame est venu se plaindre ?

-Je vois que vous aviez pas oublié.

-Comment oublié ce bon moment ? Sachez que je regrette pas de lui avoir foutu la trouille hier. Je vous rassure, je n'allais pas la mordre, ni la griffer. La prochaine fois, qu'elle évite de m'énerver. Embêter un loup-garou, c'est comme réveiller un dragon qui dort au fond d'une grotte, c'est suicidaire.

-J'ai des biscuits aux figues si vous voulais ? -me dit-il en me tendant une petite boite-

-Merci, ceux à la cannelle me suffise. Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? -certes je stresse moins-

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir renvoyer Miss Russell chez elle. Severus à encore besoin d'elle apparemment.

Je perd le sourire. Pardon ? Severus à besoin de cette ignoble femme ? Je bois une gorgée de ma tasse, et mange mon petit biscuit, tout en restant silencieux. Je maudis Severus, je le maudis cet espèce de lutin. Je serre tellement fort la tasse, qu'elle commence à se briser dans ma main.

-Remus ? S'il vous plaît calmez-vous. Severus ne pourra pas la garder éternellement. Elle ne pourra partir qu'après le bal.

-Quand ? Lundi ? Mardi ? Dimanche prochain ? Déjà, au bal elle va danser avec Severus, et ça me met hors de moi.

-La jalousie, belle preuve d'amour. Comptez-vous venir ? Cela me ferais très plaisir.

On se fait interrompre par l'intervention d'une personne, qui n'a même pas frappé à la porte : Sacha, accompagnée de Fred et Georges. Qu'ont-ils fait encore ? Le directeur et la jeune femme discutent seulement quelques secondes et Dumbledore lui fait comprendre que la politesse était une option pour elle, car entrer sans frapper était une chose qu'il ne tolérai pas. Cependant, il fait venir les deux roux pour qu'ils s'assoient face à son bureau. Aucun des deux n'osent parler. Eux aussi ont droit à la tasse de thé, ils ne refusent pas et acceptent avec plaisir.

-Je crois que je n'es jamais eu autant de visite -dit Dumbledore en plaisantant- Que s'est-il passé ?

-Fred et moi, étions dans le parc et on s'amusait à tester nos nouveaux farces et attrapes, malheureusement, un de nos farces à toucher un élève de Serdaigle.

-Mais il n'a rien -rassure Fred, voulant se défendre- Il a juste … une queue de dragon et les oreilles d'un lutin de Cornouailles. Mais les effets dure seulement une heure.

-Ingénieux ! L'importance est qu'il y ai eu aucun blessé.

-Vous nous retirez pas des points ?

-Il n'est pas interdit d'exercer de l'art dans l'école, Monsieur Fred Weasley. Remus, vous désirez ajouter quelque chose ?

-Oui Professeur -je voulais parler mais j'osais pas les couper- Si notre réunion est terminé, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec les deux Weasley, en dehors de votre bureau bien entendu, pour évite de vous déranger.

-Bien sur Remus, vous pouvez partir. Encore une chose, j'espère que vous serez en forme pour le bal.

Je lui souris, lui assurant que je serais là et en pleine forme. Nous quittons tous les trois le bureau du directeur et une fois dehors je demande aux garçons de me suivre pour qu'on puisse discuter. J'ai besoin d'eux pour le bal, j'ai besoin d'eux pour mettre en place mon plan, à fin de gâcher la soirée à cette Sacha, et peut-être même celle de Severus. J'avoue que cela me fais un petit peu mal au cœur mais j'ai envie de jouer un peu.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Désolé pour l'attente, je me remet rapidement à l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et désolé d'avance pour les fautes~**

 **Chapitre VI**

Comme Fred et Georges ne peuvent pas aller dans mon appartement personnel à l'étage des professeurs, et ni dans mon bureau, j'ai décidé de les amener à ma cachette, sous le Saule Cogneur. Pendant le trajet ils ont discutés entre eux, par rapport à la farce qu'ils ont fait au jeune élève Serdaigle. À les entendre, ils ne s'en veulent pas mais comme dit Dumbledore, il n'y a pas eu de blessé, c'est le principal. Nous arrivons dans la cabane hurlante et de suite les jumeaux prennent leur aise sur le lit, en évitant de le casser bien sur. Ils me regardent tous les deux, attendant donc que je leur parle et c'est ce que je fis.

-J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à … pour le bal de ce soir.

-Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? -me demande Georges- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut t'en trouver une.

-Non, enfin si j'en es pas mais le soucis n'est pas là. Fred, tu n'aimes pas cette Sacha Russell et je pense que toi non plus Georges.

-Non en effet, je la porte pas dans mon cœur pour tout dire. Tu veux qu'on lui fasse la fête ?

-On va dire cela comme ça oui. Mais ce soir, pendant le bal, pas avant. Elle va danser avec Severus Rogue.

-En quoi cela te gêne ? Pardon d'être curieux à ce point mais pourquoi ?

Je regarde Fred, qui me fais un « non » de la tête, comme quoi son frère n'est pas au courant. Bon, tout compte fait, je décide d'expliquer à Georges le pourquoi je ne veux pas que Severus et Sacha soit si proche. À ma plus grande surprise, Georges ne fait que hocher la tête, en m'écoutant, comprenant parfaitement mon envie de gâcher la soirée de cette vipère blonde. Il est comme son frère, il me soutient aussi et m'encourage pour pas que je baisse les bras. Je le redis, cette famille est vraiment merveilleuse, plein de cœur tendre et en or.

-En fait, tu veux qu'on mette la soirée de Rogue et Russell en l'air ? -me demande Fred- Sérieux ?

-Oui Fred. Vous vous sentez pas capable de faire cela ?

-Oh si si, largement -m'assure Georges- C'est surtout qu'on s'attendait pas à ce que tu deviennes comme ça Remus, en toute franchise. À croire que l'amour te rend mauvais.

-Vous trouvez sincèrement que je suis devenu mauvais ?-leur demandais-je alors surpris-

-Pas du tout ! Sincèrement, si ma petite amie devenait comme cette femme là, je ferais exactement comme toi, je pourrirai quelque chose dans sa vie et celle du gars avec qui elle partage des bons moments.

-Freddy, tu as quelqu'un et tu ne me l'a pas dis ? -s'exclame Georges-

Et c'est parti pour un interrogatoire de la part de ce dernier. Cela me fais sourire et rire de les voir se disputer parce que l'un n'a pas dit à l'autre qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je leur demande alors un peu d'attention pour qu'on puisse discuter du sujet important : le bal. Fred me propose donc l'option suivant : que Georges prenne l'apparence d'une femme pour pouvoir venir au bal avec moi. Pourquoi pas sauf que c'est interdit de se servir du polynectare mais ils sont au courant. Nous discutons pendant des heures, pour que tout soi bien préparé. C'est sur les coups de 13h20 que notre « réunion » se termine. Je dois avouer que j'ai un petit creux et par conséquent, on se dit à ce soir. J'espère que je vais pas regretter mes gestes, du moins ce que j'ai préparai pour ce soir. Retournant au château, tandis que les jumeaux se dirigent tout droit vers le village sorcier, sûrement pour préparer ce qu'il faut pour le bal, je m'attendais pas à croiser le professeur McGonagall. Vu comment elle arrive, et surtout son expression sur le visage, je me dis qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Mon cher Remus, à mon avis, elle vient pas ici pour compter les feuilles tombées du Saule Cogneur. J'allais pour saluer la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, mais cette dernière me coupe.

-Professeur Lupin, auriez-vu vous Monsieur Fred Weasley, ainsi que son frère jumeau ?

-Ils sont partis du château, sûrement pour aller faire une balade. Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

-Un élève de Serdaigle s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas retiré de point, mais comme je suis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, il en mon devoir de corriger les élèves qui font de mauvais coups aux autres.

J'approuve ce qu'elle me dit. Au final, nous retournons au château ensemble. À ma grande surprise, elle me demande comment je supporte le fait que Sacha soit là et est donc prit ma place. Très mal. Du moment qu'elle ne devienne pas professeur, cela me va parfaitement. Vu l'heure, je me dis que Severus donne cours, dois-je aller le voir ? Non. Je dois me contenir, il faut que j'arrête d'aller le voir. Mais il est tellement beau, un charme au quel on ne peut pas résister. À ma plus grande surprise, je le vois venir vers nous, d'un pas très décisif, la tête haute, le dos droit, aucune expression sur son visage.

-Professeur Rogue ? -interpelle Minerva-

-Lupin, je vous cherche depuis ce matin. Où étiez-vous ?

-Bonjour Severus. Comment te portes-tu ? -lui demandais-je-

-Je ne suis pas ici pour sympathiser avec vous. Un entretien entre vous et moi, dans mon bureau.

Je ne répond pas mais je lui fais signe que je le suis. Je m'excuse auprès de Minerva, avant de partir avec Severus, dans son bureau, le sien : celui qui se trouve dans les cachots. Cela me surprend un peu mais je ne dis rien. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce froide, lugubre. Croisant les bras, j'attends qu'il commence à parler, quelque chose me dis que notre entretien ne va pas durer et ne va pas me plaire aussi.

-Vous avez réussi à sauver votre poste ici en tant qu'enseignant, mais ne croyez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches tant à me faire virer, Severus ? Je sais que ton amour pour Sacha est grand mais tout de même …

-Ne mettez pas les absents dans l'histoire.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu mettais bien mes amis dans certaines histoires. Sinon ?

-Où sont passés ces deux idiots de Weasley ? -rugit-il, hors de lui-

-Je n'en sais rien. Laissez les un peu bon sang. Trouve toi d'autre personne pour jouer mais je te préviens, Severus, à partir de maintenant, je vais faire les choses à ma façon, et à partir de demain je reprend mon poste que tu le veuilles ou non. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-De quel droit vous vous permettez de reprendre votre poste, Lupin ?

-Depuis que le directeur m'a précisai que je reprendrai le travail et dommage pour toi, Sacha devra partir. Aussi à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que tu me respecteras pas, tu auras droit à une surprise. Maintenant si tu me le permet, j'ai des choses à faire, comme par exemple préparer des devoirs à donner aux élèves.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire un mot, que je quitte son bureau. Je me sens bien, alors pourquoi ne pas travailler un peu. Pour cela, je m'isole dans mon appartement à fin de commencer à écrire, préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour les devoirs. J'y passe l'après midi entière, sans sortir, sans voir personne et ce n'est pas plus mal. Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que la Grande Salle est décoré ? J'en ai aucune idée. Je me demande si Fred et Georges vont réussir leur mission. J'ai confiance en eux. Je décide de m'installer sur le lit, à fin de me reposer avant le bal, et bien entendu, je me perds dans mes pensées tournées vers Severus. Encore lui, oui, toujours mais ce soir ça va être sa fête. Je finir par m'endormir, complètement détendu.

On me réveille en frappant fort contre la porte. Cela me fais sursauter, presque à tomber de mon lit. Je me lève très rapidement, pour ouvrir la porte avant que la personne me la démonte. Je n'es pas envie de la réparer au levé du lit. En ouvrant la porte je m'attendais à tomber sur Severus, mais non il s'agit de Pomona. Cela me surprend de la voir, surtout qu'elle ne frappe pas fort au porte d'habitude.

-Eh bien, Professeur Lupin, le bal va commencer dans dix minutes. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ?

Je lui dis gentiment de s'avancer, pour rejoindre les autres, pendant ce temps, je me dépêche de me préparer pour le bal. Fred et Georges doivent m'attendre. Je m'habille d'une tenue tout à fait banale. Et je me dépêche de quitter mon appartement ainsi que l'étage des professeurs. Je ne cours pas mais je me dépêche de marcher pour retrouver les deux roux dans un couloir vide, pas loin de la Grande Salle. J'aperçois Fred mais pas Georges. Je lui demande donc où est passé son frère. Celui-ci arrive mais totalement transformer en femme rousse, aux longs cheveux, une robe rouge, sur des escarpins, et les yeux bien vert. Merlin, où sont-ils allaient pour trouver un cheveu d'une telle femme ?

-En allant à Pré-Au-Lard, on est tombé sur une femme qu'on a trouvés très belle, alors on s'est dit qu'elle te conviendrai aussi -m'explique Fred- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne l'a pas assommée, ou quoi que se soi. Alors t'en penses quoi ?

-Ravissante, Georges -dis-je en rigolant- Je dois t'appeler comment ?

-D'après ce qu'on a entendu, elle s'appelle Sophie Margaux, c'est une journaliste. Ne t'en fais pas, pour le polynectar, on s'est contenté de l'acheter, et Georges a quelques fioles sous sa robe.

-Très bien, merci en tout cas pour ce que vous faites.

Fred me souris, avant de tapoter mon épaule, me souhaitant « bonne chance ». Georges s'approche donc de moi pour me prendre le bras. Il a un immense sourire, preuve qu'il s'amuse beaucoup déjà. Il me murmure donc qu'ils ont fait exprès de prendre une belle rousse aux yeux vert. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lily était comme ça, belle, rousse, aux yeux vert. On se dirige vers la Grande Salle, tandis que Fred y pénètre à l'instant avec Hermione à son bras. La musique est déjà entendu à l'extérieur de la salle. Le décor est tout à fait banal : il n'y a que des petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappes orangées, des bougies de toutes les couleurs suspendu dans le ciel. Les statues représentant les maisons de Poudlard, n'ont pas changés, sauf le feu de leur lanternes. C'est très coloré en tout cas. J'aperçois Severus en compagnie de sa chère et tendre Sacha. Elle est vêtue d'une robe longue et noire, avec un foulard corail autour du cou. Maquillée comme une poupée, rouge à lèvre, far à paupière noire. Comment Severus fait pour la supporter ? Je soupire avant de me tourner vers « Sophie ». Nous n'avions pas pu faire un pas vers Harry et ces amis, ou même vers la piste de danse, que Dumbledore vient à notre rencontre.

-Ah Remus, quel plaisir de vous voir. Oh qui est cette charmant Demoiselle ? -me demande-t-il-

-Sophie Margaux, une ravissante journaliste. Je me suis dis que d'inviter une journaliste serait parfait si elle veut faire un article sur l'école, comme quoi deux professeurs enseignent ensemble !

-C'est une excellente idée, Remus. J'ai entendu parlez de vous Madame Margaux -dit-il en se tournant vers elle- Vos articles sont écrit avec une très belle plume.

Georges bien son jeu, et remercie le directeur. Celui-ci sait tout, j'ai du lui mentir mais il n'est pas bête, il sait bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de la vraie journaliste. Cependant, nous restons avec Dumbledore, discutant de divers sujets. Mais il me demande si j'ai quelques minutes à lui consacré. Je m'excuse auprès de Sophie, qui va de suite se mettre dans un coin, mais pas loin d'Hermione et de son frère jumeau. À présent seul avec Dumbledore, celui-ci me parle de sa voix douce, posée.

-Remus, veuillez me rassurer …

-Professeur, je suis vraiment navré.

-Ils sont ingénieux, acheter la potion en dehors de l'école, et vous rendre service. D'ailleurs, très bon choix, c'est une ravissante jeune femme et excellente journaliste. Je sais ce que vous comptiez faire, et j'ai confiance en vous pour ne pas gâcher la soirée de tous le monde.

-Professeur ? Je ne vous comprend pas. Vous savez que je prépare quelque chose contre cette femme et Severus, et pourtant vous me laissez faire. Pourquoi ?

-J'aime beaucoup les reflets du miroir. Pas vous ?

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît.

-Les miroirs reflètent ce que nous sommes. Oh -s'exclame-t-il en voyant un breuvage sur le bar- Voulez-vous du jus de pêche et noix de coco ? C'est un excellent mélange.

-Non merci. Je vais retrouver ma cavalière.

Il me fait un petit sourire, avant de s'éloigner pour aller prendre un verre de jus de pêche et noix de coco. Je retourne rapidement vers Georges, qui m'attend patiemment tout en discutant avec son frère jumeau. Je vois Severus du coin de l'œil. Son visage montre qu'il n'est pas très content de me voir, et cette Sacha me regarde avec dégoût. Je m'occupe pas d'eux, ce soir c'est la fête. Rejoignant les jumeaux, Georges me conseille de danser avec lui, quand Severus et Sacha ne dansent pas. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais allons-y. Me prenant le bras, Georges prend un air très hautain, et marche droit. Je me retiens de rire, le fait qu'il point bien son nez vers le haut lui donne un air de femme coincée. Arrivés sur la piste, nous nous mettons en position, attendant que la prochaine musique commence. Severus et Sacha nous rejoignent mais ils se mettent assez loin de nous. Les ignorant toujours, je souris à Georges qui me rassure qu'il sait très bien danser et qu'il s'est entraînait avec les talons. Merlin merci. Les musiciens commencent à jouer, et les premiers pas de danse se firent. Je me concentre pour pas écraser les pieds de Georges. Nous nous en sortons plutôt bien, je ne regrette pas d'être venu, certes je danse avec un homme transformé en femme mais peu importe je me régale. Georges se penche sur moi, murmurant à mon oreille.

-Si tu veux que je bouscule Sacha, tu n'as qu'à me donné le feu vert.

-Pas encore. Attendons encore un peu, à moins que tu ai une meilleure idée.

-Disons que je comptai la bousculer quand elle se sentira vraiment bien, sereine en fait. Et là « paf » je la bouscule, on se dispute et sa soirée est bien gâchée, sauf si son crétin de chauve-souris des cachots prend sa défense. Qu'en penses-tu mon chou ?

Je ris légèrement quand il me donne ce surnom. Il joue vraiment le jeu, cela fait presque peur mais c'est amusant d'un côté. Voilà que Georges me propose donc autre chose : aller voir Severus, et faire connaissance avec lui, et peut-être même danser avec lui. Je réfléchis un moment, pour cette fois je ne suis pas jaloux, car je sais que Georges n'essayera pas d'avoir Severus. Je lui donne le feu vert mais uniquement après cette danse. Nous continuons de danser calmement, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passe autour de nous. Bien sur je ne suis pas étonné de voir Dumbledore danser avec Minerva.

La musique prend fin et très vite nous quittons la piste de danse, pour nous mettre sur le côté, à fin de discuter mais d'autre chose que du plan que nous avons mit en place. Très vite Georges me dit qu'il va rejoindre Severus, pour tenter de danser avec lui et donc faire rager Sacha. Je lui donne le feu vert de suite, et il s'en va, marchant toujours avec le même air. Je reste à ma place pour le regarder faire. Je suis tellement concentré sur Georges qui s'approche doucement du duo, que son frère jumeau, Fred, je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher de moi, ce qui me fais sursauter. Il me tend une … oreille ? Ah oui, cela permet d'écouter les conversations à distance. Je lui souris doucement, lui demandant pourquoi je devais prendre l'objet. Il m'explique donc que c'est marrant de tout suivre, les gestes mais aussi les conversations des autres.

Nous nous mettons dans un coin, pas au point de ce cacher de Severus et « Sophie » et Sacha, mais assez pour qu'on puisse les écouter grâce à l'oreille que nous possédons. Hermione nous à rejoint, se doutant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais très vite Fred, lui demande gentiment de ne rien dire, et ne rien faire. La lionne demande quand même à son petit ami des explications mais après le bal. Ah l'amour. Le deux amoureux se regardent avant qu'on soit tous captivé par les paroles de Georges à Severus. Il prend une voix féminine, heureusement d'ailleurs. On a pas pu suivre le début de la conversation, à cause du fait qu'on discute entre nous et c'est dommage mais ce n'est pas grave. À mon avis, dés le début ça va mal entre Sacha et Sophie.

-Tu ne touche pas à mon cavalier, sale vipère ! -crache Sacha- Severus Rogue est à moi.

-Monsieur Rogue ? -s'exclame Georges, parfaitement bien dans son rôle- Vous êtes le Maître des Potions, que j'entends souvent parler ? Mais quel honneur de rencontrer un grand homme.

-Grand homme ? -interroge Severus, en arquant un sourcil-

-Oh mais oui. Un homme d'une grande élégance, d'un charisme qui laisse sans voix. Je vois que personne à exagérée sur les mots.

-A qui je m'adresse ?

-Sophie Margaux, journaliste. Monsieur Rogue, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder quelques minutes de votre temps en ma compagnie ?

-Non mais … dégage sale vipère -crie Sacha en poussant Georges, qui ne réagit pas au insulte-

-Bien. Puisqu'il est impossible de s'entretenir avec un grand homme, sans que sa femme soit jalouse pour un rien, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée à vous Monsieur Rogue !

Georges tourne les talons, s'approchant rapidement de la sortie. Mais il va où ? Merlin, la potion va finir de faire effet, j'avais oublié et lui non. Je le laisse sortir, avant de me tourner vers Severus, qui me regarde d'un œil étrange. Heureusement il n'a pas remarqué l'oreille que Fred tenait dans sa main. Hermione s'était collée à son petit ami entre temps. Parfait, cela cache parfaitement l'objet qui nous à permit de les écouter discrètement. Je décide de retrouver Georges dehors, dans un couloir pas loin de la Grande Salle. Il me sourit en me voyant arriver.

-Tout va bien ? -lui demandais-je, inquiet-

-Oui, désolé mais le polynectare dure qu'une heure. J'ai bu une fiole là. Au fait, Fred t'a donné une oreille, j'ai l'autre cachée sous ma robe.

Il se tait soudainement après avoir regardé par dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne et je vois Severus, venir vers nous, d'un pas décisif. Aïe. Je le sens pas ça. Une fois près de nous, il me regarde, pour ensuite me demander s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec Sophie. Hum, bien sur. Je ne fais que hocher la tête, signifiant qu'il pouvait être avec « elle » et discuter. Du coup, ils s'éloignent de la Grande Salle, me laissant seul. J'ai presque envie de les suivre pour voir où ils vont et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire. Bien sur, je sais bien que Severus va pas se jeter sur Sophie. Très vite, je me retrouve accompagné de Fred, qui me rapporte l'oreille, pour qu'on puisse suivre la conversation entre Georges et Severus.

-Je suis navré d'avoir gâché votre soirée, Monsieur Rogue.

-J'aurais souhaité être tranquille mais je me retrouve entre deux femmes dont une est complètement idiote.

-Veuillez m'excuser d'être comme cela.

-Je parlais de cette Miss Russell.

-Elle n'est pas votre femme ? Pourtant, à l'écouter, j'ai cru que vous étiez son mari.

-Du tout. Je ne suis pas stupide pour épouser une femme qui croit que je lui appartient. Certes elle est intéressante et intelligente malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu une sangsue.

-Votre façon de parler, et de penser me fais frissonner, Monsieur Rogue. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'écrirai pas d'article sur vous.

-De toute façon, je me serais occupé de vous si jamais j'aurais vu l'article -ajoute-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire-

La suite de la conversation n'est pas vraiment intéressante mais déjà, j'ai pris note le fait que Severus et Sacha n'ont pas de relation et heureusement. Cela m'empêchera pas de reprendre mon poste, et de jouer avec mon collègue. Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe de Sacha, sa soirée n'est pas tout à fait gâchée après tout. Fred et moi, retournons dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver nos amis. La piste débordent de jeunes couples amoureux ou amis.

-Notre plan se termine ici ou pas ? -me demande Fred dans un murmure-

-Eh bien, ton frère est occupé avec Severus et Sacha … -je remarque qu'elle n'est plus là- Hum … on dirait que Madame n'a pas supporté le fait qu'il l'ai laissé toute seule.

-Victoire pour toi. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je pense que je vais aller me coucher mais je ne veux pas laisser Georges tout seul avec Severus, pas que j'ai peur de quoi que se soit mais … mieux vaut le sortir de là maintenant, le pauvre.

-Comment faire ? On ignore où ils sont en plus.

Je réfléchis où est-ce qu'on peut les retrouver. Peut-être au parc ou tout simplement dans le bureau de Severus, ou dans son appartement. Fred part à l'extérieur, alors que je me dirige vers l'appartement de Severus. Je frappe à la porte mais personne répond. Alors ils doivent être dans le bureau, et très vite je m'y rend presque en courant. L'heure passe et si jamais Georges n'a pas le temps de prendre sa potion, il sera démasqué. Je me dépêche de traverser la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, pour monter les marches qui mènent au bureau. Frappant à la porte, je fus soulager d'entendre un « Entrer », et au ton employé, j'ai de suite deviné Severus. Pénétrant dans la pièce, je retrouve mon collègue avec Georges, assit tous les deux au bureau.

-Lupin, que voulez-vous ? Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé.

-Oui mais je dois ramener Mademoiselle Margaux chez elle. Vu l'heure qu'il est, il est préférable qu'elle rentre, non ? -dis-je d'un ton naturel-

-Oh mon dieu j'ai pas vu l'heure -s'exclame Georges, d'une voix féminine- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Rogue, je dois y aller mais ça été un plaisir de discuter avec vous. J'espère vous revoir bientôt ! Passez une excellente fin de soirée. Au revoir !

-Au revoir ! -répondit-il simplement, sans rien ajouter d'autre-

Je tend mon bras à Georges pour qu'il puisse me le prendre et très vite nous quittons le bureau, pour qu'on puisse s'éloigner de Severus, et ainsi être seul, à fin de discuter de la soirée. Georges souffle de soulagement m'avouant qu'il a eu peur. Peur d'être seul avec Severus plus d'une heure, et heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de venir le chercher. Il me raconte ce qu'ils se sont dit, et je fus un peu déçu de pas avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. J'ignore si Severus préfère plus Sacha que moi. Mais peu importe, cette femme à quitté le bal et Severus n'a pas quitté son bureau, donc la fête a été gâchée pour les deux. Demain, je reprend mon poste d'enseignant. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Georges, lui conseillant de retourner dans la salle commune pour pouvoir redevenir un homme sans être vu. Nous nous séparons, tandis que je me dirige vers l'étage des professeurs pour regagner mon appartement.

Je me déshabille tranquillement pour pouvoir prendre une douche chaude, ou peut-être un bain. Je ne sais pas, je me tâte. À présent dénudé de tout tissu, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, pour ensuite allumer l'eau de la douche, commençant donc à régler la température. Je rentre dans la cabine de douche, et c'est parti pour au moins dix minutes de détente sous l'eau chaude, avec de la mousse un peu partout. Me savonnant tout le corps et les cheveux, la buée se dépose sur les vitres de la fenêtre, le miroir, et les parois de la douche. Fermant les yeux, je m'emporte dans un autre petit monde, imaginant les choses autrement. Pas de Sacha qui m'empêche de m'approcher de Severus. Le paradis mais hélas, je nage dans l'enfer on va dire. Je ne veux pas vraiment Severus pour moi. Ce n'est pas un objet, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ma place et par conséquent que je sois mis de côté à cause d'elle. Je me rince rapidement pour sortir de la douche et m'habiller d'un peignoir marron foncé. Je reste un petit moment devant le miroir, auquel j'enlève la buée avec ma main, et je me regarde. En vérité, je ne ressemble pas à grand chose j'ai la figure pleine de cicatrice, certes pas vraiment profonde, j'ai des petits yeux qui montre ma fatigue. En soi, je n'es rien pour moi.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise, quand la porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entré Severus. Mais il est fou. Entrer comme ça sans frapper. J'ai failli faire une crise. Il s'approche de moi très rapidement et me plaque contre le mur froid, me tenant par le col du peignoir. Merlin, pourquoi est-il si énervé ? Je le regarde avec de grand yeux, comprenant pas son comportement.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il …

-Puis-je savoir quel était votre but de ce soir, Lupin ?

-De quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

-Miss Russell m'a clairement laissé seul, quand je suis revenu. Je l'ai retrouvé dans son appartement, et elle m'a bien expliqué que vous aviez eu une petite idée derrière votre sale tête.

Plus il parle et plus son visage s'approche du mien. Oh Merlin, ces lèvres, cette bouche, sa respiration, son souffle contre ma peau, son cœur que j'entends battre tellement il est hors de lui. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et … stop calme-toi, Remus. Je ne dois pas fixer ces lèvres, sinon je les viole. Je tente de me contrôler et de lui répondre avec la voix la plus naturelle possible.

-Severus, tu me connais tout de même. Je ne baisse pas à ton niveau. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais gâcher ta soirée et celle de ta compagne. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu passer le reste de la soirée avec Mademoiselle Margaux, non ?

-En effet. Mais à mon retour, plus de Miss Russell.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé que tu t'intéresse à ma cavalière. Avoue, elle est bien plus ravissante que ta Sacha.

-Je ne m'intéresse à personne Lupin, vous devriez le savoir. Je vous conseille de ne plus recommencer votre petit jeu.

-Quel jeu ? Tu t'invente de ces films Severus.

-Vous moquez pas de moi, Lupin. Bizarrement votre cavalière fait en sorte d'agacer la mienne, au point qu'elle soit partie juste après mon petit entretien avec Miss Margaux. Mais vous, où étiez-vous ?

-Severus, ma cavalière voulait juste danser avec toi, elle te trouvais fort attirant, et tu es assez connu on va dire pour tout : ton charisme, ton talent en potion, ton autorité, tout cela à fait que Mademoiselle Margaux à voulu en savoir un petit peu plus sur toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle a comprit que tu étais avec cette Russell, elle n'a pas cherchée plus loin, puisqu'elle voulait juste te connaître un peu. Elle a danser avec toi, ça lui a fait plaisir m'a-t-elle dit. Et après tu es arrivé et tu as voulu t'entretenir avec elle, elle n'a pas dit non et puis elle fait ce qu'elle veut, cavalière ou pas, elle à le droit de discuter et s'entretenir avec qui elle désire.

Il ne dit plus rien et fini par me lâcher. Merlin merci, j'aurais pas tenu. J'ai des frissons de partout, le fait d'avoir senti son souffle chaud contre ma peau, ah mon dieu. Il n'ajoute rien et quitte ma salle de bain. Me retrouvant seul, je me sens subitement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Mon entre-jambe s'est réveillé. Mon dieu. Il a fait naître en moi une envie incontrôlable. Je souffle un bon coup, puis décide de me passer de l'eau froide sur la figure. Plus jamais ça Merlin. Il m'a torturé, involontairement certes mais torturé quand même. Je me dépêche de me sécher pour pouvoir ensuite me mettre au lit, après avoir mit mon pyjama. Pour la première fois, cette nuit là, je fais des rêves sur Severus et pas des rêves très calme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient un cours inventé sur les Loups-Garous. /!\**

Nous voici le lendemain du bal : Lundi. Quel bonheur. Je suis en pleine forme. J'ai bien dormi, oh oui, hum vu les rêves que j'ai fais. Mon dieu j'ai honte là, au point que j'en rougisse. Je pars dans la salle de bain pour me laver rapidement sous la douche pour me réveiller, n'aimant pas avoir la tête dans le brouillard avant de donner cours. Je n'es pas spécialement envie de déjeuner, mais c'est le repas le plus important de la journée, alors une fois lavé et habillé, je quitte mon appartement avec l'idée de déjeuner soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans les cuisines. Une fois en dehors de mon appartement, je fais seulement quelques mètres avant de tomber sur Sacha, qui sort tout juste de sa tanière. Je la salue rapidement, passant devant elle, ne souhaitant pas lui parler. Mais au moins je suis poli, et respectueux, elle pourra pas dire le contraire. Quittant l'étage des professeurs, je pars pour les cuisines, voulant pas être avec d'autres professeurs ou élèves, le matin j'aime être un seul des fois. Les cuisines se trouvent en dessous de la Grande Salle. Pour y entrer, il faut chatouiller une poire verte, sur un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits géante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une poignée de porte verte. Je me souviens que James y aller souvent pour voler beaucoup de choses à manger. Le goinfre mais il faisait surtout ça pour moi, quand je reprenais ma forme humaine. J'avais toujours une faim de loup ... sans jeu de mot.

Après avoir chatouillé la poire verte du tableau, la poignée apparaît enfin, et je pénètre dans le lieu qui cache de bonnes choses succulentes. Les elfes de maisons m'accueillent avec un grand sourire, je leur rend le sourire en les saluant. Je m'installe à la table, demandant donc aux elfes un bol de chocolat chaud, accompagné de quelques petites madeleines. Avant je ne prenais que un bol de thé ou chocolat, mais depuis que j'ai goûté au déjeuné "Français" j'ai du mal à m'en passer. Déjeunant tranquillement, ne parlant pas aux elfes, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Fred et Georges. Je leur souris en signe de salue. Ils me saluent à leur tour avant de venir prendre place en face de moi. Ils demandent leur déjeuner aux elfes, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Vous allez bien ? -demandais-je aux deux garçons-

-Toujours -me répondent-ils- On a cours avec vous, professeur -ajoute Fred-

-C'est exact ! Les Gryffondors de septième année et les Poufsouffles. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Ce qui est bien avec eux, et aussi avec Harry et ses amis, ils savent quand ils peuvent me tutoyer et quand il faut me vouvoyer. Nous discutons encore rapidement, avant de nous lever de table pour pouvoir quitter les cuisines. J'espère que Severus ne sera pas trop froid aujourd'hui. De plus, s'il y a Russell, je sens que le cours va être gaie. Les jumeaux Weasley s'en vont en direction de leur salle commune, sûrement pour aller chercher leur affaires. Je fais de même, je retourne dans mon appartement pour récupérer mon sac contenant les cours et les devoirs. J'ai encore quelques petites minutes avant le début du premier cours de la journée. Heureusement que je ne suis pas professeur de Divination, avec toutes ces marches à monter. Arrivé dans la salle de classe, je ne trouve que Severus. Tiens, mais où est donc Sacha ? Peu importe. Je m'approche du bureau, où je pose mon sac contre celui-ci, par terre.

-Bonjour Severus.

Pas de réponse. Bon, très bien. La journée commence parfaitement bien. Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil avec son air hautain. Bon j'ai compris, il ne faut pas l'énerver aujourd'hui … non en fait, il ne faut pas l'énerver tous les jours, voir jamais. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de jouer un peu. Je me souviens encore des paroles de Dumbledore. Il est vrai que retourner un peu à l'époque où on a était élèves, qu'on faisait des bêtises, ce n'est pas interdit, ni honteux, c'est assez amusant. Je sors de mon sac les cours, et les devoirs à donner. Bien sur, je serais le seul à les corriger. Parce que Severus, à par mettre des T partout, et peut-être des D et P, il ne sait pas mettre autre chose. Nous attendons donc les élèves, qui arrivent pile quand la cloche retentit dans le château. Fred et Georges se mettent aux rangs du milieu, normalement entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, on devrait pas avoir de soucis. Le cours commence et c'est Severus qui prend la parole. Bien entendu, toujours aussi froid, autoritaire.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur une créature que vous connaissez déjà : le loup-garou, qui s'étudie en troisième année mais vu les cervelles que vous …

-En bref, nous allons travailler sur le loup-garou en profondeur, en troisième année, vous avez juste apprit à reconnaître un animagus et un loup-garou etc. Doit-on vous rappeler quelle est la différence ? -dis-je calmement, n'ayant pas honte d'avoir coupé Severus-

Aucune main se lève, alors nous poursuivons le cours. Je demande donc aux élèves de sortir juste de quoi prendre des notes, mais nous ferons cours sans livre. Étant donné que je suis un loup-garou, je m'y connais énormément. Severus met en place le vidéo-projecteur, et fait descendre le tableau fait de toile pour pouvoir projeter dessus des images. Je laisse le temps aux élèves d'écrire le titre, tout ce qu'il faut. Je reste debout, appuyé contre mon bureau, tandis que Severus se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle, à côté du vidéo-projecteur.

-Mais dis-moi Severus, pourquoi le loup-garou ? -demandais-je sans gêne- Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la pleine lune là ?

Les élèves ont finit d'écrire ce qu'il fallait, et relèvent leur tête à fin de regarder Severus. Fred et Georges se retiennent de rire, car ils se doutent un peu que je vais mettre mon collègue hors de lui. Quand Severus parle, tous le regarde, quand c'est moi, les yeux se tournent vers moi, vice versa.

-Je pensais que tu voulais leur apprendre une autre créature, comme un Troll, ou la Trollette -ajoutais-je-

-Lupin, commencez pas !

-On croise tous les jours une Trollette et on fait pas de cours dessus ? C'est vraiment adorable de faire un cours sur les loup-garou, vraiment c'est flatteur de ta part Severus, mais tout de même.

-Lupin !

-Je suis sur que Miss Russell saura quoi nous dire sur les Trolls. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, puisque apparemment tu l'apprécie énormément et tu traînes bien avec elle. Passons, passons. Je t'en prie, poursuis.

Je suis fier de mon coup. Severus allume dont le vidéo-projecteur, et une première image apparaît : juste le physique, l'apparence d'un loup-garou et là, je prend un plaisir à le couper, à le corriger si je peux bien sur.

-Un loup-garou est une créature dangereuse. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le loup-garou à des griffes et …

-Ah mince, j'ai jamais fais attention -le coupais-je- Belle remarque Severus. Un loup-garou à des griffes. Il a pas des dents aussi ?

-Lupin !

-On a pas compté le nombre de dent, tu n'as pas une loupe pour qu'on regarde rapidement ?

Les élèves se mettent à rire, surtout Fred et Georges. Je vais faire comme lui, il s'amusait à me couper pendant les cours, je vais faire pareil toute la journée. Les élèves ont prit des notes, mais Severus ne donne pas de détails. Je dis ça mais je l'ai coupé, je lui fais signe de continuer.

-Leur griffes sont, en générale, longues, pointues et tranchantes. Dépourvues de poil, les loup-garous ont un pelage soit épais, soit fin, et de couleur brun, marron foncé.

-Et gris -ajoutais-je- Chez les loup-garous, environ la moitié donc 50 % ont le pelage de couleur gris, 35 % ont le pelage marron foncé, et le reste c'est à dire 10 % ont le pelage brun. Mais … les 5 % restant, c'est quoi exactement ?

Aucun élèves ne lèvent la main. Hm. Cela m'a l'air simple comme question. Un des jumeaux Weasley lève la main, mais dans son regard, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Aurait-il peur de dire une mauvaise réponse et de perdre des points ? Possible, avec Severus comme professeur, je peux comprendre.

-Georges Weasley, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui Monsieur. Je dirais que les 5 % restant sont ceux qui ont le pelage blanc.

-Détaillez un peu plus, dites-moi ce que vous savez, ou ce que vous supposez.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, un loup-garou en générale, est une personne atteinte de la lycanthropie, et donc c'est une maladie, et des loup-garous au pelage blanc, c'est en générale des loup-garous albinos. Il existe d'autres créatures et animaux albinos comme les serpents, les souris, les lapins etc. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça. Après ils peuvent avoir le pelage blanc sans être albinos.

-Excellent, c'est tout à fait ça ! Je n'es rien à ajouté, vous avez tout dit. 10 points pour Gryffondors. Prenez des notes car le devoir sera très difficile.

Je sens que je vais me régaler aujourd'hui à donner cours. Severus n'ajoute rien et passe à la seconde image. Elle représente un loup-garou de dos, et sur le côté se trouve un dessin de ces pattes arrières ainsi que devant. Severus reprend donc la parole, et là encore je sens qu'il va dire des bêtises.

-Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le loup-garou à des pattes tout à fait normales, comme un chien ou un loup. La plus part des loup-garous ont la colonne vertébrale visible et …

-Certains loup-garous sont assez fort de corpulence, je tiens à le préciser -ajoutais-je- Oh pardon, je crois que je t'es coupé Severus.

-Lupin ! Ensuite, le loup-garou est en générale une créature assez mince, voir maigre d'où le fait qu'on puisse voit sa colonne vertébrale. Le …

-Le loup-garou peut avoir un métabolisme lent ou rapide. En fonction de cela, il peut ou non prendre de la corpulence. Mais attention un loup-garou maigre, ne veut pas dire qu'il est malade, ou qu'il ne mange pas comme un ogre. Il peut manger beaucoup mais digérer très vite.

-Ensuite -poursuit Severus de sa voix froide- Le loup-garou possède une queue d'une certaine longueur et …

-Plus de 80 % des loup-garous ne possèdent pas de queue. -Eh oui Severus, tu as dis une bêtise- Le reste en possède mais c'est assez rare. La longueur d'une queue, en générale parmi les 20 % restant, est de 46 cm. C'est déjà pas mal. La longueur dépend des loup-garous mais c'est souvent entre 40 et 46 cm. Tout comme la hauteur. Un loup-garou debout peut atteindre 1m90 voir 2m de haut, c'est assez impressionnant. Et à quatre patte, vous divisez sa hauteur par deux. Des questions ?

-Il existe des loup-garous femelle ? -demande un Poufsouffle-

-Oui, comme c'est une maladie, toute personne peut être atteinte.

-Et la taille pour les femelles est pareil ou pas ?

-Pas du tout. Elle peuvent atteindre les 1m80 maximum. Concernant la queue, c'est toujours quelques centimètres en moins. Aussi entre loup-garous, ils peuvent se battre. Mais faut pas oublié que souvent, ce sont des personnes atteinte de la lycanthropie. Donc des fois ils sont conscient de ce qu'ils font, ils restent lucides, sauf s'ils oublient de prendre la potion Tue-Loup. Autre chose à rajouter Severus ?

Il n'aime pas que je le coupe comme ça et je le sais. Cela se voit dans ces yeux. En fait, il aime pas que je parle longtemps sur un sujet que je connais. Il a mal choisi le cours pour aujourd'hui et là, il saura ce que ça fait de couper quelqu'un quand il explique ou quand il veut dire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui on va jouer au « reflet du miroir ». Mon collègue passe à la troisième image, concernant les pattes de loup-garou. Bon, je le laisse parler, normalement là dessus, doit pas y avoir de soucis.

-Les pattes d'un loup-garou sont un peu comme celle d'un loup, d'un chien mais plus larges, épaisses. Bien entendu, comme dirait votre Mister Je Sais Tout Lupin, les pattes d'une femelle sont moins larges et grandes que celles d'un mâle. Lupin, vous voulez parler encore, prouver que vous aviez une science infuse dans ce domaine ?

-Les griffes d'une femelles sont plus petites que celles d'un mâle -dis-je en souriant-

Je vois les élèves prendre des notes. C'est agréable de les voir comme ça, attentif. Je n'es jamais vu une classe aussi calme et qui s'intéresse autant au cours. Severus arrête le vidéo-projecteur, puisqu'on en a plus besoin et marche à travers la classe, reprenant la parole, cette fois-ci, il parle de la couleur des yeux. Il a décidé de décrire le loup-garou en entier, eh bien soit, allons-y.

-Les loup-garous ont souvent les yeux de couleur foncés et …

-C'est 50 % ont les yeux clairs et d'autres ont les yeux foncés. Je tiens à le préciser -ajoutais-je-

-Lupin, vous commencez à m'agacer de me couper sans cesse.

-Disons que tu dis des bêtises. Je suis plus doué que toi dans ce domaine pour ce coup là. Tu dis des choses qui sont … pas vraie, ou alors tu n'as pas fais assez de recherche. Étant donné que je suis loup-garou, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je prenne la direction du cours mais entier.

-Vous avez décidé de m'agacer jusqu'au bout ?

-Malheureusement pour toi Severus, oui. Y a-t-il des questions concernant le loup-garou ? -demandais-je aux élèves-

-Le loup-garou, à quatre pattes, peut courir mais à quel vitesse ? -demande un élève de Gryffondor-

-Excellente question …

-Une question inutile -coupe Severus- C'est une question inutile et inintéressante, 5 points …

-En plus pour Gryffondors pour avoir posé une excellente question, tu es généreux Severus, c'est bien ! Je suis fier de toi, continue comme ça. Pour répondre à la question, un loup-garou peut atteindre les 50 km/h sans problème voir même plus, mais il s'épuise plus rapidement. Après cela dépend des loup-garous.

-Vous en connaissez qui ont dépassé les 50 km/h professeur ? -me demande Fred-

-Oui, un seul à réussi à courir très vite et surtout longtemps. Il a tenu une heure et demi en courant à 64 km/h. Je veux pas non plus paraître fort ou quoi, mais le loup-garou qui a été capable de faire ça, c'était moi.

Et là, des étoiles dans les yeux des élèves. Ils ont vu en moi quelqu'un de bien, un loup-garou certes mais gentil, je n'es plus eu une seule remarque, ou insulte par rapport à ma maladie. Et là, on me pose beaucoup de question : comment j'ai fais pour courir aussi vite ? Et pourquoi ? Je les laisse poser toutes sortes de questions, avant de leur répondre.

-C'est tout bête, j'étais en train de chasser un autre loup-garou, on s'est battu et quand je voyais que mes coups ne lui faisait rien, j'ai pris la fuite. Il a pas réussi à me suivre longtemps.

-Et vous vous êtes jamais trouvé une louve-garoute ? -demande Georges-

-Trouver une louve-garoute ? -ricane Severus. Il se tourne vers moi- Vous avez du abandonné les recherches depuis longtemps, Lupin. Déjà qu'un loup-garou est difforme et monstrueux, alors je n'ose pas imaginer une louve-garoute.

-Tu vas être étonné Severus, je trouve que les louve-garoute sont belles. Elles au moins … n'ont pas un nez qui fait trois mètres de long et qui est difforme. Elles ressemblent à quelque chose au moins.

Il ne dit plus rien mais il est hors de lui. Tellement énervé qu'il s'assoit à son bureau, et me dis de sa voix froide, avec un regard noir de fini le cours. Enfin je donne cours à ma façon, je donne le plus de détail possible sur le loup-garou, la nourriture qu'il peut manger quand il est lucide ou non. Severus n'a plus décroché un mot et ce n'est pas plus mal. Les Poufsouffles et Gryffondors ont bien participaient, si bien qu'ils ont tous fait gagner des points pour leur maison. La cloche retentit dans l'école, et les élèves quittent la salle de classe. Me retrouvant seul avec Severus, celui-ci ferme la porte de la classe d'un geste de la baguette, avant de se tourner vers moi. Son regard est rempli de colère, cela fait presque peur. Tandis que moi, je le regarde normalement, les bras croisés un petit sourire en coin. Aurait-il mal prit le fait que je le coupe sans cesse, ah mais il me l'a fait au tout début, je fais pareil, on est quitte à présent.

-Première et dernière fois que vous me ridiculisai devant des élèves Lupin, c'est compris ?

-Pardon ?

-Première et dernière fois que vous me ridiculisai devant des élève.

-Pardon ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi, Lupin ?

-Parfaitement !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous …

-Allons, allons Severus, sois mignon et détend toi. Quand tu t'énerve tu as tes rides qui ressortent et ton nez s'élargit encore plus. À la fin on croira que t'es fais greffer une truffe d'un chien.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez, bouillant de colère. Je m'assois à mon bureau, et continue d'écrire les devoirs pour les élèves que nous avions eu aujourd'hui. Il m'en reste pas beaucoup à faire. J'ai le temps de les préparer, alors je fais tout à la main et sans magie. Il m'arrive d'être en retard et de m'en servir. Je viens d'y penser, nous allons avoir les Serpentards et Serdaigles de première année. Qu'est-ce que cela va donner ? Aucune idée. Mais une question me viens soudainement.

-Dis moi, comme tu es professeur avec moi, tu donnes des cours de potion quand ?

-Le soir et le samedi matin. Pour ce cours, je vous conseille de me laisser faire, compris ?

Je lui souris d'une façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il peut toujours lancer des sorts pour que je le laisse enseigner comme il faut. Le reflet du miroir ne fait que commencer, et c'est loin d'être terminé. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Sacha. Ah je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là. Mais … quel est cet accoutrement ridicule ? Une robe blanche un peu décolleté, qui arrive à la moitié des cuisses. Je regarde Severus d'un air un peu choqué, et je fus justement choqué de le voir avec des yeux ronds. On est d'accord, nous sommes tous les deux choqués de la voir ainsi. Elle s'approche de nous, déjà en marchant d'une drôle de façon. Je me penche légèrement et je constate qu'elle porte des escarpins bleus ciel. Arrivée devant Severus, elle s'apprête à lui faire une bise mais très vite, mon collègue plante le bout de sa baguette dans le ventre et systématiquement elle recule, comprenant qu'il n'est pas là pour rigoler et faire des bisous.

-J'adore quand tu es comme ça, mon Severussounet -dit-elle de sa voix douce et aiguë-

Oh mon dieu le surnom. Je me tourne de l'autre côté me retenant de rire. Sacha s'approche de moi et me regarde de haut en bas avant de me balancer en pleine figure un simple « Salut le vieux ». Ah oui ? Elle veut jouer à ça. J'arque un sourcil, et décide de lui rendre son salut.

-Bonjour Trollette.

-Pardon ?

-Ne commencez pas vous deux -gronde Severus- Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple sénile.

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! -s'exclame Sacha- Severussounet quand même …

-Cessez de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas votre ami et encore moins votre Severus. Compris ?

Je ne dis rien mais alors je me retiens de me jeter dans ces bras et le couvrir de baiser. Dieu merci, il n'est pas tendre avec elle. Mais bon, peut-être qu'ils jouent un jeu entre eux, je ne sais pas. Par contre le « c'est lui qui a commencé », j'ai l'impression d'entendre une gamine de cinq ans. Je soupire et continue mon travail. J'espère qu'elle va pas nous agacer pendant ce cours. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et voici les élèves de première année entrer. Je m'attends pas à ce qu'ils se mélangent. Je range mes affaires pour sortir le cours prévu pour eux. Nous attendons que tous s'installent, les Serpentard sont tous à notre gauche et les Serdaigles à notre droite. Je me demande ce qu'on va leur apprendre vraiment, parce que mes cours sont pas tout à fait terminé. Je fus surpris que Sacha prenne la parole, alors qu'elle n'est pas professeur. Je me retiens de me lever et de la faire asseoir sur une chaise avec de la morve de troll dessus.

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme mes petits, car le professeur Rogue et moi même allons vous donner un cours assez particulier.

-Heu excusez-moi mais … on nous à dit que les professeurs seront Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Lupin -interrompe un élève de Serpentard-

-Cela vous fera 5 points en moins misérable. On ne coupe pas la parole à une femme ! Le professeur Lupin n'est pas encore apte à donner cours et …

-Non c'est vrai vous ne le voyez pas que je suis amputé d'un bras ? -dis-je sur un ton d'ironie aux élèves-

-Taisez-vous, vous perturber le cours !

-Miss Russell, taisez-vous -rugit Severus, hors de lui- Sortez d'ici. Le directeur à était clair, Lupin reprend son poste d'enseignant alors fichez le camp avant que j'appelle Monsieur Rusard pour qu'il vous pende par les pieds dans les cachots.

-Mais Sever …

-DEHORS !

Aïe il est vraiment énervé là. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier comme ça. Sacha se dépêche de partir de la salle de classe. Severus ordonne aux élèves de sortir leur livre et de lire la page 14, avant de me regarder froidement et de me faire signe de le suivre. Je me lève et nous nous rendons dans le bureau pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscret. Fermant la porte derrière moi je me dis que je vais prendre cher par Severus. Je le fixe mais il ne dit pas un mot. Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Severus, écoute … si tu crois que je vais m'excuser pour t'avoir coupé pendant tout le premier cours, sache que tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'oeil.

-A chaque fois que Sacha intervient, vous vous chamaillez et cela m'agace énormément.

-Est-ce que j'y peux pour quelque chose Severussounet ?

-Ne commencez pas avec ça Lupin et cessez de me donner ce surnom ridicule.

-Ah mais Severus, ce surnom c'est ta chère et tendre Sacha qui te l'a donné. Tu n'as que le lui dire. Revenons au cours, je ne veux pas qu'elle enseigne à ma place, compris ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous prenez des décisions seul, Lupin ?

-Depuis que je suis professeur, espèce d'idiot. Je te pensais pas aussi bête Severus, à croire que cette Sacha te crame le peu de neurones que tu as.

A peine ai-je dis ça, que sa main puissante et ferme, m'attrape par le col et me plaque violemment contre le mur. Je pose mes mains tièdes sur les siennes et tente en vain de desserrer ces mains de l'emprise de mon col. Je le fixe mais alors je me fais tout petit pour une fois. Je n'es rien fais mais Monsieur est énervé. Il n'a qu'à aller gronder sa muse.

-Severus, tu serais fort aimable de me lâcher je te prie ! Nos élèves doivent nous attendre et …

-Ils sont en train de lire, Lupin ! Ce cours là, si par malheur vous osez m'interrompre, vous aurez droit à un coup de ma baguette. Compris ?

Je hausse les épaules et quitte le bureau sans rien dire, ni répondre à sa question. Je donne pas mon avis de toute façon, si j'avais eu le malheur de le donner, il m'aurait dit : « Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas ». De retour dans la salle de classe, les élèves lisent en silence. Je m'approche d'une table et je vois qu'ils sont à la page 14 pour certains et les autres ont continuaient sur la page 15. Mais ils lisent un paragraphe sur les Trolls des Montagnes, et les Elfes. Je soupire avant de me mettre au bureau, tandis que Severus demande l'attention des élèves, puisqu'il va commencer à parler. Pendant tous le cours je n'es pas décroché un mot et les élèves ont trouvés cela bizarre. Il ne pourra pas dire que je l'ai dérangé. Pendant l'heure du cours j'ai pu finir d'écrire les devoirs à donner aux élèves de 7e année Gryffondors et Poufsouffles. Le cours s'est bien déroulé je trouve, personne à perdu de point mais les Serpentards en ont gagnés beaucoup alors qu'ils ont rien fait d'extraordinaire, ou posés des questions bien utiles. Enfin, je préfère ne pas y penser. La journée se passe plutôt bien dans l'assemble. Les élèves ont tous étaient attentif, et par moment je coupais Severus comme j'ai fais au premier cours de la journée mais souvent je le laissé parler, ne voulant pas mourir d'un Avada Kedavra. Mais sinon, les cours se sont bien déroulés.

Des journées et semaines ont passées, Sacha Russell n'est pas renvoyé alors que Dumbledore m'avais dis le contraire. Peu importe, j'ai repris mon poste d'enseignant entièrement c'est le plus important. Halloween s'approche à grand pas et cela se fait sentir. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Il n'y a pas de bal et heureusement, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir Severus danser avec Sacha. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le **31 Octobre et il est 9h15**. Le directeur à décidé d'annuler les cours, pour que les élèves puissent fêter Halloween tranquillement. Il est trop gentil. Certains se sont porter volontaire pour aider les Elfes, et quelques professeurs à décorer la Grande Salle avec des citrouilles et autres décorations. Je me demande si je peux aller voir Dumbledore ou non. Vu l'heure, il doit être à son bureau. Marchant en direction de la statue, je le vois quitter son lieu de travail, avec un fin sourire en me voyant.

-Ah, Remus. Vous avez une bonne mine aujourd'hui à ce que je vois. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Très bien, professeur. J'aimerai … m'entretenir avec vous si possible.

-Oh bien sur. Allons dehors, il fait un temps magnifique pour un jour d'Automne.

Nous marchons ensemble dans divers couloirs, croisant quelques élèves qui saluent le directeur. Celui-ci à toujours ce petit sourire. Beaucoup de question se posent dans ma tête. J'espère que Dumbledore aura les réponses ou des conseils. Je ne sais pas où il veut aller exactement dehors mais je le suis sans rien dire. Nous arrivons à Cromlech, pas loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être chez lui. Nous continuons de marcher mais cette fois vers la Volière. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne dehors, je pense que les élèves sont à Pré-Au-Lard, ou à l'intérieur au chaud. N'aimant pas trop ce silence de mort, je décide de le briser.

-Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que Sacha Russell n'est pas renvoyée ? Rassurez-moi, elle ne va pas devenir professeur ici ?

-N'ayez crainte Remus, j'emploie des personnes ayant quand même la tête sur les épaules et qui connaissent bien l'école. Mademoiselle Russell à été élève à Beauxbatons. D'après le message de la directrice, elle n'a pas était une excellente élève. Plutôt perturbatrice, jamais sérieuse, apparemment narcissique,

-Ah ça c'est sur. Des fois quand elle vient dans les cours, elle porte une robe moulante, qui lui arrive à peine aux genoux et bien décolletée. C'est vulgaire. Les élèves, du moins certains, ne cessent de la regarder et ne se concentrent pas sur le cours. Professeur, cette femme doit partir.

-J'aimerai vraiment Remus, mais c'est le Ministre de la Magie qui a prit la décision. Miss Russell est passé par le Ministre, et a réussi à manipuler un petit peu la chose, à fin qu'elle ne se fasse pas virer. Je n'es pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que se soit, elle reste quand même mon employé.

-Mais … je rêve. Elle a fait ça ? Il faut la faire partir.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me conseillé, Remus ? Étant directeur, j'essaye de trouver une petite solution pour éviter que Miss Russell se mette sur votre chemin. Il est vrai que sa présence au sein de votre travail avec Severus n'arrange pas la chose. La parole du Ministre est plus forte que la mienne.

Je soupire, je désespère à nouveau mais je ne dois pas déprimer. Je m'arrête donc, ne désirant plus faire le bout de chemin avec Dumbledore, alors qu'ils nous reste quelques mètres pour arriver à la première marche qui mène à la Volière. Le directeur me regarde de ces yeux remplit de sagesse. J'aimerai faire quelque chose, qui fasse partir cette vipère au venin empoisonné. Je secoue la tête, avant de faire demi-tour, ne désirant plus dire quoi que se soit. Je n'en veux pas à Dumbledore ne pouvoir rien faire, mais j'ai le moral à zéro.

-Remus, s'il vous plaît. Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état pour cette femme.

-Vous ne comprenez pas !

Des pas arrivent vers moi, je me doute un peu que c'est lui qui me rejoint. Se postant à mes côtés, il regarde le ciel, et l'horizon au loin. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour garder son calme, être vraiment sage comme ça alors que la situation peut se dégrader à tout moment.

-Vous savez Remus, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir l'envie d'être un oiseau. Un oiseau peut faire ce qu'il veut. Voler où il veut, n'importe où, chasser, s'amuser, rigoler avec les autres, se battre avec d'autre oiseau pour un simple nid, qui à la base lui appartient qui à était prit par un autre.

-Professeur, je ne crois pas que le moment soit venu pour parler des oiseaux et de leur vie.

-Ma couleur préférée est le vert, et non le rouge.

-Mais professeur …

-En générale le vert signifie l'espoir, la chance mais souvent on pense que le vert signifie liberté. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Chez les moldus, il existe des feux.

-Oui, des feux tricolores. Rouge on s'arrête, orange on ralentit et vert on passe.

-Dites vous qu'avec moi, pour quoi que se soit, ça sera toujours vert, étant donné que j'aime cette couleur. Veuillez m'excuser Remus, je dois aller poster une lettre.

Et là il s'en va après m'avoir sourit. Mais … mais par moment je me demande s'il n'est pas devenu fou à cause des élèves ou du temps. Je soupire doucement avant de voir venir Fred et Georges, me souriant grandement. Alors j'ai le choix entre deux choses : soit ils sont fait une blague et ils sont heureux comme tout, soit ils se sont fait gronder et ils vont me demander de l'aide. Je leur souris doucement puis l'un d'eux prend la parole. Je reconnais Fred pour le coup.

-Bonjour professeur ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Fred, ça peut aller. Et vous ? Je vois que vous êtes … très très souriant. Dites moi ce que vous avez fait.

-Oh heu rien, hein Georgy ?

-En fait, on a … comment dire … découvert un point faible chez Russell -explique Georges-

-Ah ? Et lequel ? -demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils-

-Je vous invite à venir avec nous à l'infirmerie !

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Très vite je les suit pour pouvoir aller voir cette femme. Je m'attends au pire. Nous arrivons devant la porte de l'infirmerie que j'ouvre doucement, pour ensuite m'approcher du lit où se trouve Sacha Russell. En arrivant, j'ouvre grand les yeux, tandis que Pomfresh me regarde avec un petit air désespéré. Que s'est-il passé ? La blonde allongée dans son lit me jette un regard noir. Elle est … énorme. Plus énorme que la tante Marge, quand Harry lui à jeter un sortilège sans le faire exprès. Sauf que là, non seulement elle est énorme mais en plus sa peau est un peu violette, comme si elle était restée longtemps dans le froid. Madame Pomfresh me prend à par après m'avoir fais signe de la suivre.

-Cette femme à utilisée une crème pour la peau -m'explique-t-elle- Seulement, cette crème contient du citron, et de l'avocat.

-Et c'est ce mélange qui l'a rendu comme ça ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Le citron. Elle est allergique. Le soucis est que j'ai tout essayé, potion, pommade. Rien du tout, est-ce que vous auriez une idée qui à pu lui faire une farce ?

-Sincèrement non, peut-être qu'elle a achetée le produit et n'a pas fait attention à la composition. Pourquoi penser de suite que c'est une farce de la part d'un élève ?

Elle ne me répond pas mais elle hoche simplement la tête. Pourquoi directement penser à cela ? Peu importe. Je reviens vers la « malade gonflée » qui ne cesse de hurler de douleur. Je reviens vers son lit, tandis que Pomfresh tente de calmer ces douleurs. Soudainement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée. Je tourne la tête et qui vois-je ? Severus bien entendu, il n'y a que lui pour entrer dans le calme, ironie bien sur. Il s'approche du lit de Sacha, se postant à mes côtés et la regardant donc d'un mauvais œil. Serait-il énervé ? Aucune idée. Mais dés que Sacha tourne la tête et le voit, elle sourit grandement, comme si elle était heureuse de voir son Severus.

-Ah Merlin merci te voilà. Mon Severus, s'il te plaît aide-moi, regarde comment je suis. Je n'es pas envie de me montrer comme ça devant les élèves et j'ai pas envie que tu prenne peur aussi. Je ne veux pas être immonde à tes yeux.

Elle lui parle comme s'il était son amant. Je regarde Severus du coin de l'œil, et il commence à ouvrir légèrement la bouche pour lui répondre d'une voix un petit peu grave.

-Je ne vois aucune différence !

Ooooooooh la claque. Pardon, je me suis emporté mais par Merlin je m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse dirons-nous de la part de Severus. Il n'ajoute pas un mot mais il regarde Pomfresh du genre « expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » et elle raconte la même chose qu'elle m'a dites tout à l'heure. Fred et Georges n'ont pas décrochés un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Mais qu'ont-ils fait bon dieu ? Pomfresh nous demande gentiment de la laisser à fin de s'occuper comme il faut de Sacha, nous nous éloignons. Une fois dehors de l'infirmerie, je me tourne vers les jumeaux Weasley et leur demande donc de regagner leur salle commune, accompagné d'un regard à fin de leur faire comprendre que je vais tout arranger si jamais ce sont eux qui ont provoqués cet allergie chez Sacha. Ils hochent la tête, tout en s'éloignant de Severus et moi. Bon, je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire, j'ai à faire justement. Je fais à peine un pas que mon collègue m'interpelle.

-Où allez-vous comme ça Lupin ?

-En quoi cela te regarde, Severus ?

-J'aimerai vous parler, dans mon bureau !

-Navré Severus, mais pour un entretien avec moi, il faut prendre rendez-vous. Je serais dans mon appartement.

-Lupin, je serais vous, je cesserai ce petit jeu stupide.

-Un jeu dis-tu ? Je serais toi, j'irais aux côtés de Sacha, ta bien aimée, elle te réclame sans cesse. Si tu dois la porter, bon courage !

Je m'éloigne de lui, ne désirant parler d'avantage avec cet homme tout aussi froid et glacial que le vent du Pôle Nord. Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, je ne sais que faire de ma journée en vérité. J'ai bien envie d'aller voir la famille Weasley. Les frères jumeaux sont ici certes mais Molly et Arthur, j'ai bien envie d'aller leur rendre visite. Et justement au moment où je pense à la famille, je vois la jeune Ginny Weasley arriver vers moi, toute souriante avec une lettre dans la main droite.

-Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Ginny. Je me porte très bien, et vous ? Vous avez bonne mine.

-Oh oui. Maman aimerait que je rentre pour fêter Halloween, Fred et Georges doivent se préparer ainsi que Ron. Et elle a voulu vous envoyer un hibou mais … la lettre m'es parvenu alors qu'elle est destinée à vous.

Elle me la tend gentiment. Je lui souris avant de la remercier et l'ouvre pour pouvoir enfin la lire. Je la lis tranquillement dans ma tête. L'écriture de Molly est légère je trouve, c'est toujours agréable à lire.

« Remus, chaque année le jour d'Halloween, nous nous réunissons tous au Terrier à fin de passer une agréable journée tous ensemble. J'aimerai que nous rejoigne. Bien entendu, ton meilleur ami sera là. Molly ». Son invitation est vraiment touchante. Il est vrai que d'habitude elle m'invite toujours à passer des journées avec eux. Je regarde Ginny, lui répondant donc.

-Vous pouvez envoyer un hibou à votre mère, disant que j'accepte son invitation.

-D'accord professeur -elle me fait un petit clin d'oeil discret-

Elle s'éloigne presque en sautillant. Elle respire la joie de vivre cette jeune fille. Je soupire doucement avant de regagner mes appartements pour juste préparer quelques petites affaires avant de partir pour le Terrier. Je n'es pas envie de revenir le lendemain et avoir du travail par dessus la tête. Rangeant mes affaires, les devoirs, les parchemins, la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre à la volée. Et qui est à l'origine de cette entrée fracassante ? Severus Rogue. Qui d'autre voyons.

-J'aurais aimé que tu frappes avant, Severus, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-Où allez-vous comme ça ? -me demande-t-il froidement-

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? -lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, et le regardant- Ma vie t'intéresse tant que ça ?

-Du tout. Mais vous ne cessez de sortir pour faire l'imbécile et je me retrouve dans l'obligation de faire tout votre travail d'enseignant.

-Tu vois ça ? -je lui montre du regard le coin de mon bureau où se trouve des piles de parchemins certains contient des cours, certains sont les devoirs à distribués et le reste des devoirs corrigés- Ouvre tes yeux, et tu verras que j'ai fais mon travail comme il faut. C'est bon, je peux finir mon petit travail sans t'avoir dans mes pattes ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Severus, loin de là, mais avoir un petit capricieux et jaloux dans les pattes c'est laçant, agaçant même à force. Alors va faire ton gamin ailleurs.

-On se rebelle Lupin ? Et je vous conseille de ne plus répéter de sottises pareilles. Le gamin c'est vous, toujours à pleurnicher à propos de cette Miss Russell, dont vous en êtes totalement jaloux.

-Jaloux de quoi ? Je peux rire ou pleurer ?

-Jaloux de son intelligence, de son autorité, de son charisme.

-Oh c'est cruel ce que tu me dis, ça me fend le cœur.

-Cessez de vous moquer.

-On va dire que tu fais tout pour Severus. Toi par contre, tu es le parfait gamin à aller pleurer auprès du directeur pour me faire virer. Toujours à se plaindre de quoi que se soit sur moi. Hors je fais mon travail, je ne t'embête pas après les cours et je ne défonce pas la porte pour venir t'embêter, comme tu le fais en ce moment. Maintenant sors d'ici. Ou va réconforter Sacha mais fiche moi la paix.

Il se dirige vers la sortie mais avant de fermer la porte, il met le feu à ma pile de vêtement posé, plié sur une table. Des vêtements vieux certes mais quand même. Et je ne parviens pas à m'énerver. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je soupire avant de jeter le sortilège d'Aguamenti pour éteindre le feu. Je fini de préparer mon bureau, mes affaires pour mon retour. Par contre, il va falloir que je me trouve d'autre vêtements pour remplacer ceux que Severus m'a foutu en fumée. À l'intérieur de Poudlard, il est impossible de transplaner. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours utiliser la cheminée. Plongeant ma main dans le petit vase remplit de poudre de cheminette, je rentre dans la cheminée. Respirant calmement, je prononce le lieu où je désire aller, puis je jette la poudre à mes pieds, pour disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Heureusement que je prononce toujours correctement les destinations sinon je me retrouverai ailleurs qu'à la destination souhaité. J'atterris bien entendu au Terrier, dans la cheminée de leur maison. Je tousse un peu, car des fois il arrive que les cendres de la cheminée remonte un peu et on en respire, absorbe.

-Aaaah Remus, bonjour. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu -s'exclame joyeusement Molly-

-Bonjour Molly. Je suis heureux d'être ici. Oh Merlin, je met de la cendre partout.

-Oh ce n'est rien t'en fais pas ! Arthur devait nettoyer la cheminée et tête en l'air qu'il est, il a oublié. Viens dans la cuisine, je suis en train de préparer des gâteaux pour Halloween.

J'enlève la poussière posée sur mes épaules et la tête. J'aurais aimé éviter cela mais bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je viens ici. Je suis Molly dans la cuisine, sentant l'odeur agréable d'un gâteau au four. Elle à des doigts, des mains de pâtissière. Elle sort une tasse pour la poser sur la table, suivit d'une brique de lait, et d'une tablette de chocolat. Elle fait tout pour me faire plaisir. Je la remercie, avant de me servir dans le silence tandis qu'elle surveille son gâteau.

-C'est quoi exactement que tu nous a fait là ? -demandais-je-

-Un gâteau à la citrouille, citron et fruit de la passion, avec une petite couche de meringue.

-J'ai oublié de déjeuner ce matin -dis-je en rigolant, ayant l'eau à la bouche- Je rigole. Où est Arthur ?

-Dans le jardin, toujours avec son bric-à-brac. Les enfants vont pas tarder à arriver, d'après la réponse de Ron, ils viendront vers midi. Si tu veux voir Sirius, tu le trouveras dehors, près de l'étang.

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête. Je bois quelques gorgées de lait de ma tasse que je repose sur la table et emporte avec moi un petit carré de chocolat, avant de sortir de la maison, désirant voir mon meilleur ami. En effet, je le vois au loin, au bord de l'étang, regarder le ciel. Je m'approche de lui, sans faire de bruit, ne désirant le perturber dans son silence. Je me met à ces côtés et regarde dans la même direction que lui. Il fixe un nuage qui ressemble à … pas grand chose. Je penche la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver un mot, une ressemblance à ce nuage.

-Liberté. -me dis soudainement Sirius- Depuis que je suis libre, je ne cesse de regarder le ciel parfois, me disant que je suis libre depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Et tu le seras encore pour de longues années.

Il tourne la tête et me regarde en souriant doucement. On se lance un regard que nous seuls pouvons comprendre. Il fini par rire doucement tout en me prenant dans ces bras. Le serrant fort contre moi, je me sens merveilleusement bien, vivant. J'aurais aimé que James soit là. Nous restons quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que l'on se sépare.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Il fallait que je te parle, Remus.

-Sirius, rassure-moi … ce n'est rien de grave ?

-Oh non. C'est juste que j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Nymphadora. On va pas se mentir, tous le monde est au courant qu'elle te cours après, qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

-Oui je le sais. Mais … écoute Sirius, elle est gentille, vraiment adorable mais …

-Du calme. Je ne veux pas te pousser dans ces bras mais elle ne peut pas venir alors m'a fais passé ce message pour toi : tu lui manque beaucoup.

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela, Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'à la fin, elle comprendra qu'elle ne te plaît pas. Remus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien. Je n'es pas envie d'en parler. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il plisse des yeux. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me cacher plus longtemps avec lui. C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas lui mentir. J'avais oublié que Nymphadora est amoureuse de moi. À vrai dire, je suis tellement sur Severus que je l'avais oublié. C'est méchant mon dieu. Je me mord la lèvre, peut-être devrais-je dire à Sirius que je suis amoureux d'un homme, seulement ça et rien dire d'autre. Mais si jamais il me demande de qui il s'agit, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le lui dire. Je n'es pas envie de me disputer avec lui, pas un jour d'Halloween. Je lui souris un peu timidement, tandis qu'il pose sa main chaleureuse sur mon épaule, tout en me regardant.

-Mumus, dis-moi ce que tu as ? N'oublie pas que nous sommes des meilleurs amis depuis notre enfance. Je te connais, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mais moi non. Je n'arrive pas en lire en toi, je te connais mais ça s'arrête là.

-C'est bien pour cela que tu es mon Mumus, à l'école tu étais mon petit protégé. Allons, raconte-moi, je vois dans ton regard que tu n'es pas tranquille.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur de ta réaction.

-Allons allons, ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu sais comment je suis, comment je réagis à certaines choses. C'est quelque chose de très délicat ?

-Assez oui. Cela concerne … ma situation actuelle … mon orientation sexuel.

-Hum … tu es célibataire mais ?

-Mais … j'aime un homme.

Il se tait et me regarde presque surprit. Je me mord fortement la lèvre inférieur. J'ai qu'une envie : me cacher dans les hautes herbes. Je souffle un peu pour me calmer mais voilà que mon meilleur ami me reprend dans ces bras. Comment refuser cela ? Je me sens à nouveau bien et le serre contre moi. Sans le quitter de ces bras puissant, je lui parle d'une voix incertaine.

-Je te demande pardon. Cela est peut-être choquant, moi le premier j'étais surpris.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Aimer un homme n'est pas interdit. Dis moi, c'est qui ?

-Mieux vaut pas que tu le saches, Sirius, sérieusement.

-Remus, j'ai horreur de te savoir et te voir comme ça, incertain, douteux. Avant tu respirais la joie de vivre mais là maintenant que je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans l'inquiétude, la tristesse.

Que dois-je répondre à cela ? Je n'aime pas inquiéter mes amis et là c'est ce que je fais. J'aimerai que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça, cela m'éviterai de le lui dire. Merlin à entendu ma prière on dirait, voilà que Molly vient nous chercher.

-Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre moment de tendresse les hommes mais les enfants sont arrivés. Ils sont venu plus tôt finalement.

Je me détache de mon meilleur ami, pour ensuite retourner à l'intérieur. En effet les autres membres de la famille nous ont rejoint de suite, avec Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci me sourit doucement, avant d'aller dans la cuisine, sûrement pour aider Molly. Fred me fait un clin d'oeil avant de sourire. Quand à Georges il part de suite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Que se passe-t-il ? Très vite son frère jumeau vient me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Monsieur à une amoureuse, ça y est.

-Vraiment ? Espérons qu'il ne souffrira pas.

Je ne demande pas de qui il s'agit, cela me regarde absolument pas. Fred rejoint sa belle dulcinée dans la cuisine, tandis que Sirius me tapote l'épaule pour que je me tourne vers lui. Il me fait signe de la tête de le suivre, c'est ce que je fais. À présent dans le salon, au pied de la cheminée à présent allumée, je plante mon regard dans celui de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier me souris doucement, avec de la joie dans le regard.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis de qui tu es amoureux, Remus. Tu me connais.

-Suis-je vraiment obligé de te le dire ? Sirius, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute toi et moi.

-Allons, dis pas de bêtise. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Oui. James, toi, et moi on le connaît. On … à l'époque … toi et James, vous vous êtes amusés à le ridiculiser devant les autres. James ne l'aimait pas, toi non plus … quand on était jeune, il traînait souvent avec Lily.

-Je vois. Rogue.

Je me mord la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux. Là, je n'es pas pu le lui dire directement. Je suis passé par plusieurs chemin pour le lui dire. Là je sens mon cœur battre à la chamane, mon corps se tendre d'un coup, comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Sirius ne dit plus un mot mais soupire tout simplement. Il doit bouillir de l'intérieur. Je murmure tout bas que j'étais désolé, mais que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes sentiments.

-Remus … es-tu sur de toi ?

-Oui … mais … ce n'est pas réciproque … rassure-toi !

-Justement non, je ne suis pas rassuré. J'apprends que mon meilleur ami aime un homme qui n'est pas une personne que j'apprécie énormément, tout comme James ne l'apprécié pas du tout. Remus … bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois tombé amoureux de lui ?

-J'ai pas arrêté de le regarder … je sais pas ce qu'il me plaît chez lui mais … je le trouve attirant, beau, charismatique, il a du charme. Il est froid, méchant voir cruel avec moi mais …

-Mais tu es amoureux de lui alors qu'il te rabaisse devant les autres ! Non, tu devrais te reposer et te poser des questions. Tu ne peux pas aimer cet homme, cet homme qui te fais du mal. Qui te fais payer ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît …

-Je te laisse réfléchir !

Il s'éloigne, me laissant désormais seul dans le salon. Je fixe les flammes de la cheminée, me réchauffant par la même occasion. Je me mord fortement la lèvre inférieur, au point que cela saigne, pour ne pas pleurer. Je n'es pas faim. Je regarde rapidement dehors, il fait mauvais, lourd. Quelque chose me dis qu'il va pleuvoir. Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me tourne pour faire face à Fred qui me souris doucement. Je ne parviens pas à lui rendre ce petit geste, c'est plutôt une grimace montrant ma tristesse.

-Remus ?

-Je vais dans la chambre d'ami. Je mange pas à midi.

Je quitte le salon, montant donc les marches d'escalier montant à l'étage pour pouvoir me rendre dans la chambre d'ami. Je ne veux pas dormir mais être seul. À présent dans la pièce éclairée par une simple bougie, je m'avance vers le lit. Me laissant tomber sur celui-ci, j'enfouis mon nez dans l'oreiller, serrant fortement entre mes doigts le tissu. Épuisé par tout cela, les événements qui s'enchaînent, je fini par m'endormir profondément. Je ne fais aucun rêve, ni cauchemars et cela me repose énormément. Malheureusement, et bien que je m'y attendais un peu, Molly vient me réveiller en douceur en me secouant à peine et m'appelant.

-Je n'es pas faim Molly ! -dis-je d'une voix fatiguée et rauque-

-Oui, Fred m'a prévenu mais je ne suis pas venu pour cela Remus. Fred m'a raconté pourquoi tu étais comme ça ces derniers temps.

Je me redresse soudainement et m'appuie sur mes coudes, la regardant horrifié. Il ne lui a pas dit que j'ai des sentiments pour Severus ? Pitié. Molly sourit doucement avant de me dire d'une voix maternelle, douce.

-Remus, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là, ainsi qu'Arthur. Tu connais Severus, et tu sais que ce n'est pas évident de parler avec lui sans se faire rabaisser. Mais tu es très courageux d'assumer tes sentiments envers lui.

-Molly … -je soupire. Fred peut pas se taire des fois ? Tout le monde va le savoir.- S'il te plaît, je veux que personne d'autre le sache.

-Sirius, Georges, Hermione, Arthur et moi même sommes au courant. Je pense par contre que Sirius n'est pas trop heureux d'apprendre cela.

-C'est pour cela que je suis pas bien. C'est mon meilleur ami et … voilà sa réaction. Je comprend pas.

-Apprendre que son meilleur ami aime un homme qu'il n'apprécie pas c'est difficile. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, changera d'avis quand il verra que tu es encore plus malheureux sans lui. Tu ne veux pas venir manger un morceau ?

-Non. Désolé. Je veux être seul et surtout me reposer.

Elle n'insiste pas et quitte la chambre. J'aurais aimé passé Halloween tranquillement mais c'est raté. Ce n'est pas bien grave, je ne suis pas avec Severus. Mais demain je vais devoir regagner Poudlard, et donc le retrouver, chose que je n'es pas envie. Je fini par me rendormir sur le lit, poing serré, corps tendu. Je ne me réveille que dans l'après midi, et par une voix masculine. Une voix calme, un peu douce. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, j'aperçois Sirius. Que me veut-il ?

-Désolé de te réveiller Remus mais je dois te parler !

-Hm, que se passe-t-il ? -Je me redresse un peu, tout en restant sous les couvertures chaudes- Sirius ? Tu veux me parler de quoi ? Si c'est pour me sermonner concernant Rogue, je t'invite à prendre la porte !

-Cela concerne Rogue en effet. Écoute, j'ai eu tord de t'avoir dis des choses blessantes mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de lui.

-Sirius, écoute-moi, Severus n'est pas amoureux de moi, mais … c'est comme ça, je souffre en silence et aussi je m'attends pas à ce qu'il vienne vers moi me disant « Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit loup ».

Sirius se met à rire à mes paroles. En attendant c'est vrai, je m'attends pas du tout à ce que Severus devienne doux comme un agneau blanc et se tourne vers moi, avec des petits yeux doux et une voix mélodieuse m'avouant son amour. C'est impossible. Mais mon cœur bat pour lui, je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. Je continue de discuter avec Sirius, le temps de rire un peu et puis nous finissons par parler de Noël, des bals que nous avions vécus quand nous avions été élèves. Oh oui, Sirius arrivait à avoir des filles dans son lit, c'était un vrai chaud lapin. Aujourd'hui encore des femmes lui courent après mais, il n'est plus jeune et ne veut pas s'amuser comme avant. C'est bien dommage qu'il ne veut pas se trouver une femme, qui un jour mettra au monde un enfant. Au final, je passe mon après midi avec lui, mais la fatigue m'a emporté entre temps. Ce qui fait que je me suis endormi, alors que Sirius me parlais. La honte.

Le soir s'installe et je fus réveillé par des bruits un peu étrange. Je me redresse doucement dans le lit, me tenant la tête, sentant donc une migraine arriver. En bas, je peux entendre la famille Weasley rigoler, parler, s'amuser à se lancer des vannes. Je peux entendre aussi la voix de Sirius. J'ignore pourquoi mais les fêtes ne m'enchante pas vraiment. C'est bien que les familles organisent quelque chose pour être avec leur proche et s'amuser, sauf que je ne suis pas heureux et avec toute la volonté du monde, même si je souris, cela se verra que je suis pas bien. Pourquoi ? Severus me manque ! Restant dans mon lit, je reste assis et fixe le plafond pensant à lui, me demandant comment il va et surtout que fait-il. Et si Sacha était avec lui ? Mon dieu. Me perdant dans mes pensées tournées vers lui, je pousse un petit cri de surprise quand quelqu'un entre dans la chambre en m'appelant.

-Eh bien Remus ? -s'inquiète Hermione- Désolé, je ne voulais pas …

-Ce n'est rien. J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. Entre et ferme la porte s'il te plaît Hermione.

-J'aimerai te parler mais ça ne sera pas long ! -elle ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mes côtés, me souriant doucement- Déjà, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

-Un peu oui, je me suis reposé mais … je sens encore la fatigue. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tout va bien ! Disons que je trouve que tu te repose beaucoup en ce moment c'est vraiment bien … mais c'est depuis que tu as des sentiments pour Rogue.

-Ah non, pitié si c'est pour me parler de lui, du fait qu'il me fasse souffrir … Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je suis amoureux de lui, je l'aime vraiment mais ce n'est pas réciproque de toute façon et tout le monde s'y attendait, moi le premier …

-Remus …

-C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Et je vous demanderai d'éviter de m'en parler tous les jours, je souffre suffisamment, mon moral est au plus bas.

-REMUS !

Je sursaute quand elle me cri dessus, pas de façon agressive mais de façon à ce que je me taise. Elle me fait « chut » avec son doigt posé sur ces propres lèvres. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle doit me parler d'une chose assez importante.

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te parle de Rogue et des sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui mais … toutes personnes a un cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que Severus en possède un ?

-Exact ! Je suis venu te voir, le temps que la famille Weasley s'amuse un peu, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je vienne te voir et te dire ce que je pense sincèrement de toute cette histoire, où on en voit pas le début.

-Il n'y aura jamais de début. Sacha, cette maudite secrétaire est en plein milieu.

-Dépasse-là ! Cette femme se trouve sur ton chemin. Qu'est-ce que Rogue aime chez elle ?

-Je ne sais pas et sincèrement je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'aimerai … être à la place de Sacha des fois parce que je les trouve très proche tous les deux. Plus les jours passent, et plus je me sens « ados » dans ma peau. Un homme jaloux d'une femme qui s'approche d'une personne qu'on aime en secret, un homme qui déprime très souvent. Je n'aime pas la vie que je mène, je veux me relever mais …

-Mais on est là ! Dumbledore, Fred, Georges, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Sirius et moi également. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide mais … on aime pas laisser un de nos amis dans la tristesse, la mélancolique, et tu le sais.

-Mais … je veux être seul et pouvoir m'en sortir. Je me suis moi même mis dans cette galère, cette histoire, je dois m'en sortir. Comme là, actuellement, les fêtes me rendent malheureux. Je dois … me renforcer et montrer que je ne suis pas faible face à Severus et à cette abominable femme. C'est dur mais … je suis un ancien Gryffondor, je vais y arriver … je l'espère en tout cas.

Hermione me regarde avec un petit sourire désolé, mais je ne lui en veut pas. Elle veut m'aider, je le sais mais je dois m'en sortir. Je lui demande donc gentiment de quitter la chambre à fin que je puisse m'habiller sans être vu, et sans être dérangé. Une fois cela de fait, je sorti de la chambre et je la retrouve contre le mur du couloir. Que me veut-elle encore ? Je le lui demande.

-En fait, Dumbledore aimerait te voir, il paraît que c'est urgent !

-Vraiment ? Mais … je ne vais pas vous laisser …

-Ils t'en veulent pas, ils sont au courant que le directeur veut te voir ! Il t'attends déjà dans son bureau. Je ne devais pas te le dire mais Rogue y est actuellement.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Ma respiration devient irrégulière. Je hoche doucement la tête avant de descendre rejoindre les autres, suivit d'Hermione. Arrivé en bas, j'évite les regards. Sirius s'approche de moi, me trouvant étrange mais je le rassure rapidement, lui disant simplement que je me préparai pour partir. Bien sur, je vais devoir transplaner. Je ne veux pas obligé Molly ou Arthur à éteindre la cheminée pour m'en servir. Je dis au revoir à tous le monde et leur souhaite un bon Halloween. Demain, je retrouverai mes élèves, mes cours, cela me fera du bien. Je transplane donc de l'intérieur du Terrier pour regagner Poudlard en quelques secondes seulement. Me retrouvant devant les grilles de l'école, je me dépêche de me rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, avec cette question qui me trotte dans la tête : Pourquoi Severus s'y trouve-t-il ? Comme toujours, je donne le mot de passe à la statue à fin que celle-ci puisse monter. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de frapper à la porte, car celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement, alors que je n'es pas eu le temps de lever ma main pour émettre un son, prouvant ma présence, sur la porte. Je pénètre donc directement dans le bureau.

-Ah bonsoir Remus, je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite que possible.

-Bonsoir Professeur ! -je m'avance vers lui et Severus, dont son visage est presque à la décomposition- J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave pendant ma courte absence ?

-Oh non du tout. Je tiens déjà à m'excuser de vous avoir fait venir, alors que vous étiez en fête. Asseyez-vous !

Je prend place sur le petit fauteuil, face au bureau, et aux côtés de Severus, qui ne m'a pas regardé, ni adressé la parole. Les fêtes ne le rendent pas plus joyeux ou avenant on dirait. Le directeur nous propose donc du thé mais nous refusons tous les deux et en même temps. Dumbledore nous sourit doucement, comme il a l'habitude de faire.

-Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous parler de certains points. Tout d'abord l'enseignement. Les élèves s'améliorent et eux même sont venus me donner leur avis, disant donc que vous êtes d'excellent enseignants. Malgré des petites querelles, vous êtes un binôme inséparable !

-Sinon ? -rétorque Severus, impatient-

-Vous allez continuer à exercer ensemble bien entendu et j'ai pris donc la décision de faire fusionner vos appartements.

-Il n'en est pas question que mon appartement ...

-Trop tard, Severus ...

-J'ai mon mot à dire ! -s'écrie Severus en se levant soudainement-

-Severus, allons, où est le mal ? Partager votre lieu de travail, d'habitation avec …

-Un lycanthrope qui prend plaisir à me ridiculiser devant mes élèves. Je préfère cent fois prendre le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en totalité.

-Pas question ! -m'exclamais-je, me levant à mon tour, me tournant vers Severus- Pourquoi je te laisserai ce poste ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une bonne réputation ? Parce que tous le monde te respecte, te crains ? Parce que tu es imposant ? Parce que tu as un Q.I plus élevé que certains ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te laisse ce poste en totalité. Je te rappelle qu'avant que tu sois Professeur de cette matière, je l'étais tout autant que toi … alors si je dois parler comme toi, si je dois marcher comme tu fais, ce poste doit me revenir entièrement. Sauf que je suis beaucoup moins stupide, idiot, et bête que toi parce que je partage ce poste avec toi et sans pleurnicher dans les robes de notre directeur.

Je n'avais jamais levé la voix sur lui mais ce soir, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Severus m'attrape par le col tandis que je le défie du regard. Dumbledore nous observe, combat de coq imprévu on dirait. Je n'es pas spécialement envie de me disputer, pas ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. Ce fut à mon tour d'attraper Severus par le col, je fais exactement comme lui. Nos visages bien près, nos regards bien noirs -pour une fois que j'y arrive face à lui- pas un sourire. Rien.

-On va partager nos appartements, Lupin mais je vous averti …

-Nous commanderons pas l'autre ! -le coupais-je- Tu t'occupes de tes affaires, je m'occupe des miennes et ainsi nous pourrons avoir une vie plus ou moins calme. Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ?

Il ne me répond pas mais je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est parfaitement d'accord avec moi. Nous nous lâchons pratiquement ensemble, avant de nous tourner vers le directeur. Mon collègue tourne les talons pour nous quitter. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Dumbledore, qui continue de me sourire d'une façon douce. Tout comme son regard derrière ces lunettes demi-lune.

-Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je vais devoir vivre avec … Severus ?

-Remus, le fait que Sacha soit parmi nous j'ai du faire en sorte qu'elle possède également un appartement. J'ai donc fusionné le votre et celui de ce cher Severus, pour en libérer un.

-J'entends bien mais … nous allons devoir vivre ensemble, sûrement manger ensemble, dormir, partager la salle de bain.

-Oh je vous rassure, vous aurez chacun votre lit -me dit-il d'un ton humoristique- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

-Comme toujours : Sacha. Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette un pied dans … notre appartement.

-Mais vous êtes libre de la chasser, Remus. Vous devriez en parler à Severus.

Je hoche la tête, étant d'accord avec lui. Je le salue gentiment d'un signe de tête, avant de tourner les talons, pour pouvoir quitter le bureau de mon employeur. Voilà que celui-ci m'interpelle, pour me tendre un rouleau de parchemin, que je prend pas la peine de dérouler, j'attends juste qu'il m'explique ce que je dois en faire.

-Vous trouverez sur ce parchemin quelque chose d'assez curieux. Bien entendu, j'ai trouvé les réponses mais j'aimerai que vous y jetiez un œil. Vous allez avoir besoin de Severus également.

-Pourquoi ? C'est assez complexe ? C'est un énigme en particulier ?

-Plusieurs. J'ai mis les vacances pour parvenir aux réponses. C'est amusant !

Il ne me dit plus rien, me laissant donc dans le brouillard. Je lui souris doucement, avant de quitter définitivement le bureau, avec le rouleau de parchemin dans la main droite. Dois-je le regarder maintenant ? Plus tard ? Étant trop curieux je m'arrête au milieu du couloir qui mène à mon nouvel appartement que je partage désormais avec Severus à partir de ce soir, pour le dérouler et commencer donc à le lire. Merlin, sur quoi suis-je tombé ?

« 21.14 – ..20 – ..21.24 - – 17.21.9 – 5.19.20 – .17.21.5 »

Des chiffres avec des tirets ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Mais le pire est qu'il n'y a aucun indice. Je soupire doucement, avant de reprendre ma route en direction de mon appartement, l'esprit ailleurs.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai regagné mon appartement et je ne fus pas surpris d'y voir déjà Severus, assit devant la cheminée, livre dans la main. Je le sais qu'il n'est pas heureux de partager ces lieux avec moi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Néanmoins, je repense à ce que m'avais dit Hermione au Terrier. Un fin sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je vais vivre avec Severus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je le verrais 24 heures sur 24, sept jours sur sept. Je pose le parchemin sur une table au coin du salon désormais plus grand grâce à la fusion des deux appartements et m'approche de mon cher et tendre Severus que je vais prendre plaisir à taquiner à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Severus, écoute-moi, je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de partager ton appartement avec un misérable lycanthrope … mais il fallait faire en sorte que Sacha s'en aille, qu'elle se fasse virer. Tu vois, le fais d'avoir voulu la garder, tu as gagné une secrétaire qui te suis partout comme un adorable petit chien, tu as toujours ton poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à moitié bien sur mais … tu as perdu ton appartement personnel. En fait tu as sacrifier ton appartement, ta vie paisible et solitaire pour la partager avec moi, vraiment, tu es un amour !

Je m'éloigne de lui, fier de lui avoir mit tout ceci dans la figure. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois serrer la mâchoire. Héhé je vais m'amuser et surtout profiter d'être avec lui pour faire en sorte que Sacha s'en aille. Je m'assois à la table où se trouve le parchemin et je relis donc ces chiffres plusieurs fois avant de sortir un parchemin vierge, un encrier et une plume. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ces chiffres mais je vais trouver. Severus est silencieux, moi de même. La cheminée chante grâce aux flammes qui dansent à l'intérieur, je n'entends que le bruit des pages tournées par Severus, et ma plume gratter le parchemin. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, le repas doit être bientôt prêt et servit. Seulement je suis trop concentré sur l'énigme étrange que Dumbledore m'a passé. Mon collègue se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche d'une petite armoire vitrée, enfermant des boissons en tout genre. Il se sert tranquillement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Je sais qu'il me proposera pas quelque chose.

-Un verre, Lupin ?

-Heu … -oh l'idiot, il m'a fait mentir. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me propose de boire un verre. Merlin, je suis sur les fesses- Heu je … oui … un thé à la camomille ou tilleul si tu as.

Il se tourne pour me préparer ce que je lui ai demandé. Mais je reste quand même bouche bée. Je suis tellement stupéfait, que je remarque pas qu'il me tend le verre, et bien sur, il perd patience. Je sursaute quand il m'appelle et je le regarde, souriant doucement et le remercie. Je bois une petite gorgée, savourant la chaleur de cette boisson coulant dans ma gorge. Je me penche sur le parchemin continuant donc de réfléchir à ces chiffres, jusqu'à que mon ventre gargouille. Bon, j'ai compris, c'est l'heure d'aller manger un morceau. Je me lève, laissant mes affaires et quitte l'appartement sans rien dire à Severus, pour aller à la Grande Salle et manger avec ceux qui sont resté pour la fête d'Halloween. Je mange donc avec appétit, tout en discutant avec Dumbledore, bien entendu nous parlons mais pas du fait que nous avons fusionner les appartements mais des Hippogriffes. Severus m'a rejoint dix minutes plus tard et nous nous sommes pas échangés un regard, une parole. Il a vraiment du mal à avaler la pilule on dirait.

Le repas prend fin pour moi et je quitte désormais la table des professeurs, ainsi que la Grande Salle pour regagner mon appartement. Je me souviens que je n'es pas visiter ma « chambre » car je ne vais pas dormir avec Severus, même si j'ai envie par Merlin. Mais nous sommes voisins de chambre, c'est pas plus mal. Gagnant mon lieu de sommeil, je me déshabille pour me mettre en pyjama à fin de pouvoir me faufiler dans le lit, sous les couvertures chaudes. Pour ma première nuit avec Severus pas loin de moi, à mes « côtés » dirons-nous, je m'endors soudainement. Je n'entends pas la pluie et l'orage s'abattre sur Poudlard. Malheureusement je fus réveillé par un bruit provenant du salon. La tête sous l'oreiller, je me redresse légèrement avant de gémir et m'étirer. Un éclair déchire le ciel et un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter, par la peur : l'orage. Je regarde rapidement l'heure sur la petite pendule posée sur ma table de chevet : 03h15 du matin. J'ai peu dormi mais je ne suis pas autant fatigué, cela prouve que je me suis bien reposé tout de même, que ça a été quelques heures réparatrices. Je quitte mon lit puis ma chambre, à fin de voir ce qui se passe au salon. Je fus surpris de voir Severus réveillé, assit devant la cheminée, tenant un verre dans la main gauche et se tenir la tête avec l'autre main. Je m'approche doucement de lui, voulant pas le perturber. Que fait-il debout à cet heure-ci ? M'approchant je remarque que ces yeux sont fermés, et que dans son verre, il s'agit d'une potion pour les maux de tête. Le pauvre ! Je prend le récipient délicatement, voulant pas le réveillé, et le pose donc sur la petite table basse se situant entre le fauteuil et la cheminée, encore allumée grâce à la magie. Je me tourne vers le Maître des Potions, je le trouve bien pâle bien qu'il le soit à la base, là j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. Je pose l'index et le majeur contre le cou, à fin de vérifier son pouls. Plutôt faible. Panique pas Remus. Il ne se réveille pas, et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Je pars dans sa chambre, à fin de voir s'il n'y pas quelque chose d'étrange, ou d'anormal. Sur sa table de chevet, je vois une fiole vide. M'approchant je l'examine de plus près. L'odeur est étrange, on dirait des œufs brûlés, et il n'y a pas d'étiquette. Severus ne boit jamais de potion sans étiquette, que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ? Je reviens vite dans le salon, et je le vois bouger, mais à peine.

-Severus, ne bouge pas ! -Je me dépêche de le rejoindre, m'accroupissant à ces cotés- Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Aucune idée ! -me répondit-il d'une voix froide sans conviction- J'ai bu … une potion et soudain … un mal de tête m'est venu.

-Oui je l'ai remarqué en voyant ton verre. Mais tu es pâle, comment tu te sens ?

Il relève son visage, son regard sur moi et Merlin, j'ai l'impression de voir la mort devant moi. Il est blanc, et ces yeux sont un peu rouges autour. Je me permet de toucher son front. Il est brûlant, il a énormément de fièvre. Il ne pourra pas assuré le cour demain, voir même après demain. Je comprend à son regard qu'il n'est pas bien du tout. Je lui demande donc s'il veut regagner son lit, boire ou manger quelque chose. Il ne me répond pas, mais une question me trotte dans la tête.

-Pourquoi tu as bu cette potion ? Elle sert à quoi ?

-A bien dormir, Lupin. Espèce d'ignorant !

-Je ne suis pas professeur de potion, moi. La potion à mal tournée mais d'habitude tu ne bois jamais de potion sans étiquette.

Il me regarde, presque surprit que je lui dise cela. Hum oui, je l'observe attentivement. Je regarde toujours ce qu'il mange, ce qu'il boit, ces petits gestes, ces regards, ce qu'il fait de ces affaires, vraiment tout. Il hoche à peine la tête, signifiant que j'ai raison à propos de ce que j'ai dis. Je touche à nouveau son front, avant de partir presque en courant dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa couverture, à fin de le couvrir. J'ai l'intention de m'occuper de lui, comme un enfant, peut-être pas mais bon. Une fois bien couvert, je ravive le feu de la cheminée, pour pas qu'il est froid. Il s'est à nouveau endormi mais je m'inquiète encore plus. Je m'installe dans l'autre fauteuil, à fin de le surveiller de près. Peu importe si je ne dors pas, mais le voir dans cet état me panique.

-Lupin ? -il ouvre à peine les yeux et me regarde- Pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

-J'avais l'intention de compter tes cheveux ! -dis-je avec ironie- Severus, tu es mal en point, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état là ! Mais … y a quelque chose que je comprend pas !

-Si cela concerne la potion, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu tourner. Je croyais l'avoir parfaitement bien réussi.

-Faire des erreurs, ça arrive !

-C'est ma première, c'est une honte ! C'est interdit des erreurs comme celle-ci.

-D'où elle sort cette potion ? De ta propre réserve ?

-Je l'ai préparé hier soir, et je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau. Je l'ai oublié de la ranger mais peu importe, la température ne fait pas tourner la potion. Je l'ai pas étiqueté parce qu'un professeur m'a ramené un élève qui était parti dans la Forêt Interdite, j'ai laissé la potion pour m'occuper de ce misérable cornichon.

-Qui a accès à ton bureau ?

-Lupin, cessez vos questions stupides et surtout arrêtez de m'en poser.

-Je cherche juste des réponses. Qui a accès à ton bureau ? À part toi également.

-Moi uniquement, vous mais vous savez qu'en y mettant un pied, vous risquez gros.

-Je le sais. Sacha a-t-elle accès à ton bureau Severus ?

-C'est ma secrétaire donc …

Il se tait et se redresse d'un coup, et je peux voir dans son regard de la colère soudaine. Je me lève rapidement, pour l'asseoir à nouveau confortablement sur le fauteuil. Je n'es pas envie qu'il s'énerve, pas ce soir en tout cas. Il commence à me repousser mais sans force, étant faible.

-Sois pas têtu bon sang ! Severus, tu vas prendre la potion pour le mal de tête et après tu iras dormir. Demain, j'irais voir ta secrétaire adorée et j'irais lui toucher deux mots. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas la garder à nos côtés ?

-Qui vous prouve que c'est elle ?

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé soudainement quand j'ai employé son prénom ?

-Cela m'étonnerai qu'elle entre dans mon bureau pour saboter une de mes potions, Lupin.

-Severus -soupire- Quand comprendras-tu que cette Sacha, cette femme monstrueuse te veux que pour elle ? Elle cherche tout et n'importe quoi pour être près de toi. Demain, j'assurerai les cours et …

-Pas question ! Demain j'enseignerai également. Vous avez rêvé Lupin.

-J'assurerai les cours demain donc -poursuivais-je- Avec ou sans ton accord, je m'en contrefiche Severus. Tu te reposeras et je mettrai de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire. En échange, je te laisserai le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant un jour, en entier. Cela te conviens ?

-Un jour ? Pourquoi pas l'année entière ?

-C'est beau de rêver, Severus. Un jour ou deux, pas plus. Maintenant, bois la potion et après direction le lit.

-Vous me prenez pour qui, Lupin ?

-Un homme qui a besoin d'aide, tout simplement.

J'attrape le verre et le lui tend pour qu'il puisse boire le contenu. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il boit cul sec, avant de se lever d'un coup du fauteuil. Seulement, il perd un peu l'équilibre et je le rattrape de justesse, lui disant d'y aller doucement. Il refuse que je le touche, mais je compte l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit. Je ne le touche pas mais mes mains sont pas loin de son corps où cas où il ferait un malaise ou tomberai. Nous parvenons à regagner la chambre et il reprend place dans son lit sans accident.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Severus ?

-Le silence !

-Severus, s'il te plaît. Je te demande pas d'être un nounours avec moi mais tu peux pas être un peu plus aimable ?

-Hum … -il me regarde- Quelque chose de chaud !

-Une tisane au citron et menthe ?

Il ne me répond que par un hochement de la tête. Je file donc dans la petite cuisine pour lui préparer la boisson chaude, bien chaude. Ce soir je veillerai, et je prendrais une potion pour resté éveillé pour les cours, et surtout cacher ma fatigue, ainsi que les cernes. Je reviens dans la chambre, avec la tasse dans ma main. Je la pose sur sa table de chevet et je pars de suite m'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre, sur un petit fauteuil couleur vert bouteille. Je le regarde boire tranquillement sa boisson, restant silencieux, puisqu'il n'aime pas le bruit. Après cela, il s'installe confortablement dans son lit, son dos tourné vers moi et s'endort tout de suite. Cela prouve qu'il est fatigué. Demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui dans quelques heures, j'irais faire ma petite enquête. Je suis sur que c'est cette Sacha qui lui a jouée un mauvais tour. Je préfère ne pas y penser, pour l'instant le plus important c'est Severus. Je continue de le regarder, jusqu'à que le sommeil m'emporte à mon tour.

Je me réveille sur les coups de 7 heures, mais pas dans le fauteuil où j'étais quelques heures plus tôt. Mais dans mon lit bien enroulé dans les couvertures. Me redressant je panique à l'idée d'avoir laissé Severus seul dans sa chambre. Je n'es pas l'idée comme quoi j'ai quitté sa chambre pour regagner la mienne. Je me dépêche de faire mon brin de toilette, puis m'habiller pour pouvoir sortir. Seulement voilà, en sortant de ma chambre je tombe nez à nez avec Severus, assit dans le fauteuil, le regard vide mais le visage montrant sa fatigue. Je m'approche de lui, voulant m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

-Bonjour Severus. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Lupin, j'aurais espéré passé une nuit plus agréable. Vous feriez bien d'y aller, à l'allure où vous allez, vous arriverez en retard aux cours !

Toujours aimable. Bon cela prouve qu'il va mieux. Je quitte donc l'appartement pour me rendre immédiatement dans la salle de classe, je déjeunerai plus tard, pour l'instant je n'es pas faim. Arrivé dans la salle, je m'assure que les tables soient propre pour pouvoir poser sur celles-ci des copies. Car les élèves vont avoir un contrôle, à fin de voir s'ils ont retenus, apprit ce qu'on leur a apprit. Une fois les copies posées sur les tables, je pars écrire les consignes sur le tableau. D'habitude je le fais avec l'aide de ma baguette mais là, j'ai envie d'écrire un peu. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre et laisse entrer quelques élèves de Gryffondors et une Serdaigle : Hermione, Harry et Cho Chang.

-Bonjour, vous êtes en avance ! Le cours commence dans cinq minutes !

-On le sait professeur, mais on voulait pas croiser les autres élèves. -m'explique Cho-

-Ah le matin, on a rarement envie de croiser quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pas forcément. Mais … où est Monsieur Weasley ?

-A l'infirmerie. Il a reçu des bonbons hier soir, mais on dirait que quelqu'un lui en voulait. -me répond Harry- Il va s'en remettre, c'est juste des bonbons qui font vomir.

-Oh, de bon matin ce n'est pas agréable ! Eh bien j'espère que vous avez révisé, car il y a un devoir.

Aucun des trois me répond. Ah, auraient-ils oubliés d'étudier ? Cela m'étonnerai d'Hermione mais des deux autres … je leur souris doucement, c'est un devoir plutôt simple. La sonnerie retentit, et je reprend donc place à mon bureau, attendant que le reste des élèves arrivent. Mais en plein milieu de cette petite foule, une tête blonde arrive également : Sacha. Oh non. Elle se dit qu'elle va prendre la place de Seveus, mais pas question, je vais pas la laisser faire. Je la laisse venir à mes côtés, debout. Je ne décroche pas un mot, et lui lance pas un seul regard. Elle n'est pas importante et mérite aucune attention. Une fois les élèves installés, je me lève du bureau, à fin déjà de les saluer poliment.

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous aurez cours avec moi uniquement, car le professeur Rogue ne peut assurer le cours avec moi …

-C'est pour cela que je le remplace -dit fièrement Sacha, que j'ignore totalement-

-Donc pour la première heure, je vous ai préparé un petit contrôle. Rien de bien méchant, c'est pour voir si vous avez étudié. Ensuite, la deuxième heure, je vous apprendrai sûrement, si vous êtes sages ce qu'est un Détraqueur.

-C'est en sixième année que l'on apprend cela, Lupin !

-Je sais que vous êtes pas stupide -poursuivais-je toujours en l'ignorant- Donc, je vous enseignerai ces créatures là ! Le devoir contient dix questions, vous avez donc vingt minutes pour le faire, si vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps, il n'y a pas de problème !

-Vingt minutes et pas une de plus !

-Bien entendu, interdiction de copier sur le voisin ! Je vous préviens, je veux des réponses claires, nettes et précises. Inutile de me faire des romans. À vos plumes, c'est parti !

Ils se mettent au travail sans dire un mot, et je reprend ma place au bureau. Je les surveille, et aussi je m'assure que tous travaillent sans copier sur l'autre. Je m'occupe pas de Sacha, qui elle, ne cesse de me regarder d'un mauvais œil. Ah mais, c'est pas elle qui décide, c'est moi. Je me demande comment va Severus. Je n'es pas le temps d'y penser, que Harry lève la main. Je me lève de mon bureau mais Sacha va à sa rencontre bien avant moi. Je tend mon oreille pour écouter leur petite conversation.

-La question numéro 6 est formulé d'une façon incompréhensible alors serait-il possible de la formuler autrement, pour que je puisse la comprendre ?

-Non ! Faites marcher votre cervelle de singe un peu ! -répondit-elle sèchement-

-Pour la question numéro 6 -dis-je à voix haute pour que tous m'entende- Je vous demande simplement de m'écrire les pourcentages, concernant les pelages des loups-garous, tout simplement. Je suis désolé si j'ai mal formulé la question.

Certains élèves me remercie, notamment Harry avec son petit sourire. Sacha revient donc à sa place et ne se gêne pas pour s'asseoir sur le bureau. Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil. Dommage que je ne sois pas un loup-garou, je l'aurais dévoré. Sans Severus, ça va être difficile de donner cours, pas à cause des élèves ou quoi, mais de cette femme. Il aurait réussi à lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Mais cette fois ci, c'est moi qui vais prendre la place de Severus, et faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude. Les minutes passent, le temps imposé pour le devoir est largement dépassé également mais je n'en dis rien. J'ai bien vu que certains avaient du mal à répondre. Sacha n'a pas arrêtée de regarder sa montre, et marmonnant que le temps est passé. Je m'en fiche, c'est moi le chef aujourd'hui. La première heure passe et j'accorde quelques minutes de pause aux élèves. Ces derniers sortent pour prendre l'air. Sacha quitte aussi la salle de classe, j'ignore pour quoi faire et je m'en fiche. Je ramasse les copies que les élèves ont laissés sur leur table, avant de revenir à mon bureau, et je commence déjà à les corriger. Il n'est pas question que se soit Sacha qui corrige, je sais qu'elle va être sévère niveau note. Je suis à trois copies déjà et la porte s'ouvre, laissant pénétrer Severus, pâle mais moins que cette nuit.

-Severus ? Merlin, que fais-tu debout ? Tu devrais être au lit.

-Lupin, vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni ma mère, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

-Je sais mais je m'inquiète c'est tout ! -je lui tire une chaise à mes côtés, puisqu'il y en a deux, logique puisque nous sommes deux à enseigner d'habitude- Viens t'asseoir !

-Je ne suis pas un cornichon, Lupin ! -il s'assoit à côté de moi- Alors, votre envie d'enquêter sur mon empoisonnement est passé ?

-Du tout Severus. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-J'ai réfléchis à une chose … -il laisse un petit silence de quelques secondes avant d'ajouter- Cette potion n'a pas tournée toute seule, quelqu'un l'a sabotée.

-Hm et à qui tu penses mon cher Severus ? Pas ta bien aimée, Sacha, tout de même.

-Lupin, cessez de vous moquer de moi.

-Severus je te l'ai déjà dis. Je t'es dis que je pensais la même chose, que quelqu'un l'a sabotée, à tenté de t'empoisonner. À qui tu penses ?

-Devinez un peu, Lupin !

-Sacha mais nous n'avons pas de preuve !

-Non je ne pensais pas à elle !

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. A qui pense-t-il alors ? Je cherche alors au fond de ma mémoire qui pourrait en avoir après Severus. Je me perds dans mes pensées avant de reporter mon attention et en voyant son regard, son expression sur le visage, je compris alors qu'il pense que c'est moi qui est saboté la potion. J'ouvre la bouche choqué avant de me levé d'un coup et ma main part toute seule, venant frappée d'une façon violente la joue de Severus. Au point que sa tête tourne sur le côté. Mon visage devient rouge, je me retiens de craquer, je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui mais comment peut-il penser cela.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, un idiot, un imbécile. Je t'es surveillé cette nuit, j'ai fais en sorte que tu ne manque de rien. Si tu crois que j'ai saboté ta stupide potion pour avoir le poste à moi seul aujourd'hui, crois-moi je me serais pris autrement ! Mais tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu penses ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?

-C'est fini ?

-Non ce n'est pas fini espèce d'imbécile ! -je me reconnais pas- Tu penses que j'ai fais ça, alors que j'accepte totalement de partager ce poste avec toi mais cette Sacha est directement venu ici, hors j'ai une question : comment sait-elle que tu es dans l'incapacité d'enseigner aujourd'hui ? Tu le lui a dis ? Dés que la sonnerie à retentit, elle est de suite venu. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

-Lupin …

-Non tais-toi, tu m'insupporte. À être aussi stupide, ridicule, bête alors qu'il y a une logique là dedans. Cette … cette monstrueuse femme ne cesse de te coller, de te donner des surnoms ridicule qui au final te mette la honte devant les autres et toi tu ne dis rien. Oh non voyons, c'est une femme, j'ignorai que tu avais du respect pour elle, par contre quand moi je te respecte, quand je suis poli avec toi là par contre tu ouvres ta misérable bouche remplit de méchanceté, et de haine.

Je n'es jamais étais aussi cru, méchant envers lui, bon j'ai déjà crié mais là j'ai dépassé mes limites j'en suis conscient mais le bébé dragon en moi s'est réveillé. Je le regarde d'un mauvais œil. Il se lève et quitte la salle de classe sans rien ajouter. Je ne dis rien, je le laisse partir, je ne veux pas le revoir, pas avant ce soir, il m'a épuisé en quelques minutes seulement. Je soupire avant de m'asseoir de nouveau à ma place, me posant plusieurs questions. Les élèves rentrent à nouveau, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Sacha reprend place à mes côtés, sur la chaise. Je l'ignore toujours, je ne veux pas lui prêter de l'attention. Bon, j'ai l'intention de leur apprendre ce qu'est un Détraqueur.

-Bien, j'ai corrigé quelques devoirs et déjà, je suis un peu déçu. Nous allons passer au cours suivant : les Détraqueurs. Quelqu'un peut me dire exactement ce que c'est ? Si vous n'entrez pas dans les détails, ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est quoi ?

Aucune main se lève, sauf celle d'Hermione. Je ne vais pas sans arrêt interroger la même personne. Je décide donc d'interroger un élève de Serdaigle, Kevin Entwhistle, il est très timide, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est mit au fond avec un élève de Gryffondor.

-C'est … une créature ! -me répondit-il, incertain-

-Bien sur que c'est une créature, sombre crétin ! -ricane Sacha-

-C'est bien cela mais précisez, n'ayez pas peur de cette créature blonde. -ajoutais-je- Vous connaissez la fonction d'un détraqueur ?

-Un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban ? -me répond le garçon, apeuré-

-Excellent ! Tu as déjà vu un détraqueur ? -je pose la question on ne sait jamais, et je le tutoie pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il me fait un « non » de la tête- Aaah je comprend mieux ! Mais c'est quand même bien que tu saches au moins leur fonction, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Hermione, veux-tu ajouter quelque chose ?

-Oui Monsieur Lupin, un détraqueur est une créature des ténèbres, parce qu'elle est considérée comme la plus immonde car elle se nourrit de joie, de bonheur, de souvenir heureux de la personne. Quand elle se nourrit, elle provoque du désespoir, de la tristesse.

-C'est bien beau de lire des livres mais vous n'êtes pas plus intelligente qu'on ne le pense ! -crache Sacha-

-Sachez que votre avis m'intéresse peu, vous êtes pas professeur, alors je vous demanderai d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! D'accord ?

Oooh ça commence à chauffer. Je ne dis rien, un simple petit sourire fait comprendre à certains élèves que la situation va être amusante. Sacha s'approche donc d'Hermione, pour attraper son encrier pour le lui verser sur le bureau. Je soupire doucement, avant de croiser les bras. Hermione se lève, fusillant la monstrueuse femme du regard.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? -demande-t-elle, d'une voix sèche-

-Vous me devez le respect, misérable gamine !

-Je ne respecte pas les pétasses de votre genre ! Et pour la peine …

Elle attrape ces parchemins recouvert d'encre et le lui jette à la figure. Très vite j'interviens, ne désirant pas avoir de bagarre. Mais en voyant le visage noir de Sacha, je ne peux pas résister : je ris, et de bon cœur. Elle a une sale tête Merlin. Hermione croise les bras, et un air fier sur son visage. Oui cela ne se fait pas de se moquer mais là, c'est trop dur. Sacha prend très mal le fait que je dise rien au fait qu'elle se fasse entarter par une élève, alors elle quitte la salle de classe. Elle peut aller voir Dumbledore, je pense qu'il ne dira rien. Je reprend place sur mon bureau une fois calmé.

-Bon hum … où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, Hermione ce que tu m'as dis est exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Comme le cours commence bien, je décide donc de poser plusieurs questions, certains parviennent à répondre, et je continue de tutoyer les élèves, ils sont plus à l'aise, je l'ai remarqué. De plus, je donne des points plutôt facilement, à fin de les encourager. Voyant leur motivation pour ce cours, je décide donc de tout leur apprendre concernant les détraqueurs, même si c'est un sujet de sixième année. Tout se passe vraiment bien, beaucoup aimerait que je leur montre un détraqueur, mais je ne veux pas par sécurité. Peut-être un jour. La fin du cours approche, mais une dizaine de minute avant la sonnerie, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'autorise cette personne à pénétrer dans la salle. Je fus surpris de voir Dumbledore.

-Bonjour à tous. Comment se passe le cours, professeur ?

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, tous se passe bien, je n'es jamais vu des élèves aussi motivés. Vous désirez me voir ou voir un élève en particulier ?

-Oui, j'aimerai avoir un petit entretien avec vous.

-Bien sur -je m'adresse aux élèves- Je vous demanderai de faire un rouleau de parchemin sur le détraqueur, pour demain. Vous pouvez partir et dans le silence je vous prie !

Les élèves obéissent et sortent dans le plus grand silence, ce qui rend joyeux Dumbledore. Il me rejoint au bureau dans un silence de mort. Je crois savoir pourquoi il vient : Sacha. Je soupire et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, je décide de parler.

-Si vous venez parce que Madame est venu se plaindre, sachez que je me sens pas du tout coupable. Elle a cherchée une de mes élèves, elle s'est retrouvée la figure noire eh bien tant pis pour elle, j'en ricanerai encore même !

-Oh mais je suis au courant de tout. Il est vrai que le répondant de Miss Granger est assez amusant d'un certain point de vue !

-Severus, vous l'avez vu en venant ici ?

-Oui je l'est croisé. Il est vraiment mal en point. Je suis venu pour ça justement ! Je voulais vous demander un petit service le concernant.

-Si cela concerne Severus, je veux bien faire ce que vous me demandez.

-J'en doute pas Remus. Je vous demanderai de vous occuper de lui, en mettant de côté votre rôle d'enseignant.

-Quoi ? Ah non, ça je ne peux pas et …

-Miss Russel ne vous remplacera pas !

Il a lu en moi, dans mes pensées. Car oui, si j'ai dis non en premier, c'est parce que justement, je ne veux pas que cette monstrueuse femme me remplace et acquis le rôle de professeur. Je soupire doucement, il veut que je m'occupe de Severus mais … pourquoi moi et non une autre personne ? Je le regarde donc, n'étant pas sur d'accepter quand même.

-Sachez, que les cours de potion sont déjà suspendu pour un certain temps, et ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal éventuellement, le temps que Severus soit en meilleur forme. -m'explique Dumbledore-

-Vraiment ? Personne prendra notre place ? Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Severus sans perdre mon poste ?

-Vraiment ! Et si vous acceptez, à partir de maintenant, vous vous occuperez de Severus.

-Alors j'accepte ! Je range mes affaires et je pars le rejoindre !

Il me sourit doucement, sûrement heureux que j'ai accepté sa demande. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état là et oui c'est vrai, je devrais être rancunier mais que voulez-vous. Quand on aime une personne, même si c'est pas réciproque, on veut toujours être près d'elle. Je range donc mes affaires sous le regard attendrit du directeur, avant de me lever du bureau. Il fait frais dehors, alors je m'habille de ma cape rapiécée, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, Dumbledore me suivant. Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les élèves en apprenant que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront annulés pendant une période non défini. En tout cas je suis rassuré sur le fait que cette femme ne prendra pas le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je regagne donc mes appartements. J'espère que Severus est sagement assit sur le fauteuil, ou allongé dans le lit. En arrivant, je fus plutôt rassuré qu'il soit assit sur le côté de la cheminée, livre à la main, et un verre de whisky pur feu posée sur la table basse devant lui. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, pour ensuite poser mes affaires dans mon bureau. Je reviens dans le salon et viens me mettre derrière Severus, pour voir ce qu'il lit exactement. Par dessus son épaule, sa tête je peux voir qu'il lit un livre sur les potions, cela ne m'étonne pas. Un fin sourire née sur mes lèvres, il ne se lassera jamais de lire ce genre de livre.

-Pourquoi tu lis toujours les mêmes livres, alors que ton rêve était d'être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Pourquoi tu ne lis pas des livres sur cette matière là ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il Lupin ?

-Disons que tu es … incompréhensible, Severus. J'aimerai te parler … sérieusement.

Il ferme son livre, signe que je peux donc discuter avec lui, avec beaucoup de sérieux. Je prend place dans le fauteuil à côté. Je le fixe un petit moment, avant de lui parler, d'une voix calme, posée.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais … j'ai très mal pris le fait que tu crois que c'est moi qui ai saboté ta potion …

-Lupin …

-Laisse-moi finir ! Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? Severus, depuis le début je te cherche, je m'amuse à te taquiner, à te couper pendant les cours, juste pour te faire sortir de tes gongs. Sincèrement, je prend plaisir, même si parfois tu fais peur à voir quand tu as le visage tout ridé. Si tu as du Vérita …

-Le soir du bal de Noël, nous allons devoir aller au 12 Square Grimmaud.

-Hein ? -pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça maintenant?- Heu … oui d'accord, merci de l'information.

Je me lève du fauteuil, ne désirant pas discuter plus longtemps avec lui concernant son empoisonnement. Je pars chercher dans mon bureau le parchemin que Dumbledore m'a donné, où se trouve toute une ligne faite de chiffres, de nombre. Je reviens dans le salon et m'assois à la table, posant mes petites affaires. Cela attire l'attention de Severus, qui doit se demander ce que je fais. Bon, heureusement que j'ai quelques livres sur les chiffres, l'alphabet ancien, et sur les symboles. Je commence donc à chercher dans les livres la signification de tous ces chiffres. Je regarde déjà les sommaires mais rien d'intéressant. Severus se poste derrière moi et se penche même par dessus mon épaule à fin de voir de quoi il s'agit. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je peux sentir son odeur, entendre sa respiration pas loin de mon oreille. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits.

-Dumbledore m'a donné ceci. Il veut qu'on … trouve la signification de cette phrase. Mais avec tous ces chiffres je t'avoue ne rien comprendre. Apparemment il aurait mit les vacances pour trouver la réponse.

-Un niveau qui demande beaucoup de réflexion. Pourquoi veut-il qu'on trouve ceci, alors qu'il a réussi lui même ?

-Je pense qu'il veut … avoir un avis, ou une autre réponse, à fin de comparer, peut-être. Mais je sèche. J'ai beau faire des recherches et …

Severus prend place à côté de moi et attrape le parchemin à fin de le visualiser de plus près et voir les chiffres. Voilà pourquoi je me tus et je le laisse faire. Cela m'étonnerai qu'il veuille travailler avec moi sur ça, mais il va falloir qu'on s'occupe puisque nous pourrons reprendre nos postes quand il sera en meilleure forme. Après quelques minutes de silences, il pose le parchemin entre nous deux et m'adresse donc la parole.

-A mon avis, ces chiffres cachent des lettres d'une alphabet, je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu, Lupin. Seulement, quelle alphabet ? Il faut qu'on étudie toutes les alphabets existant ou qui ont existaient. Il faudra compter les lettres et voir si le nombre dépasse le numéro 24.

-Excellente idée. Par quoi on commence ?

Il me donne un livre, l'alphabet Rune, bon d'accord je vais devoir m'occuper de celle-ci et lui va s'occuper de l'alphabet Grec. Je m'occuperai de l'alphabet Égyptienne peut-être. Nous commençons alors les recherches, nous y sommes tellement dedans qu'on ne voit pas l'heure passer. Nous avons commencé au alentour de 10h du matin, il est pratiquement 13h, malheureusement nous avons rien trouvés, cela me désespère un peu. Je soupire, commençant à en avoir marre.

-Courage Lupin. Si vous commencez à reculer devant cela, vous n'avancerez jamais.

-J'ai mal à la tête …

Il se lève de la chaise et part dans sa chambre, pour en revenir deux minutes plus tard. Il me tend une fiole, pour les maux de tête. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je lui souris doucement avant de prendre le flacon et le boire cul sec. Le goût est toujours horrible mais bon, c'est très efficace.

-Merci beaucoup Severus. Tu es gentil. Je vais faire une pause … je trouve rien du tout dans l'alphabet Rune.

-Dans l'alphabet Grec j'ai cru avoir trouvé quelque chose mais rien. Dumbledore nous a posé une énigme vraiment …

-Impossible ! Je vais nous préparer à manger. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier Severus ?

-Je ne suis pas difficile, Lupin.

Il se rassoit et se remet au travail. Je le regarde un bref instant avant de partir dans la cuisine. Je soupire ne sachant pas quoi préparer. J'attrape donc de la salade, des bâtonnets de colin panés qu'on donne souvent aux enfants quand ils aiment pas le poisson, et je prépare de la purée. Un repas simple mais parce qu'on veut réussir l'énigme. Pendant que je prépare les bâtonnets et la purée, j'amène déjà l'assiette remplit de salade à Severus, bien assaisonné.

-J'espère que tu aimeras. J'ai pas mis de sel par contre et …

-Ça ira -me coupe-t-il- Il va falloir qu'on se creuse d'avantage la cervelle Lupin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore tient absolument qu'on trouve la réponse ? Pourquoi il ne nous la donne pas de suite ?

-Je crois … je crois qu'il nous met à l'épreuve ! Crois-moi, je ne sais pas dans quel but il nous à donné cette énigme.

A peine ai-je dis cela, qu'il soupire. Bon d'accord, je retourne au fourneau à fin de finir de préparer à manger. Je ne reviens qu'au bout de vingt minutes, assiette pleine, car il faut tenir jusqu'au soir. Severus mange tout en travaillant, comment fait-il ? Peu importe, je mange également à mon tour mais doucement, manger vite ce n'est pas bon pour l'estomac. Je le regarde travailler et par Merlin qu'il est beau quand il est concentré. J'aimerai me coller à lui, lui embrasser sans cesse les joues, le serrer contre moi, je sais qu'au fond de lui, il n'est pas si mauvais. C'est l'amour qui l'a rendu comme ça. Il était amoureux de Lily mais elle a choisit James, cela à transformer Severus. Je soupire doucement en pensant à tout cela, je n'es plus faim soudainement.

-Lupin ? Depuis quelques jours vous me semblez ailleurs.

-Tout va bien, Severus. J'arrête pas de penser à plein de chose, comme ma jeunesse, nos années à Poudlard. J'aimerai changer les choses.

-Hm ?

-On ne peut pas changer le passé …

Je me lève à fin de me réfugier dans la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Je pense de nouveau à James, Lily, Sirius, mes délires avec mes amis. C'est méchant ce que je vais dire, mais ils ont transformés Severus, il l'ont rendu « mauvais ». Et c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés. Je leur en veut pas, on était jeune et bête. Severus aimait Lily, James le ridiculisait ouvertement. Ensuite Lily à voulu le défendre mais il l'a insulté de Sang-De-Bourbe, je m'en souviens encore, cela m'avais marqué. Depuis ce jour, Lily et Severus se sont moins vu et parlés, et c'est là que tout a commencé dans sa tête : la marque, son camp des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui encore il nous en veut, mais c'est moi qui prend c'est normal. Je suis là, vivant, devant lui alors forcément il s'acharne sur moi. Je souffle un bon coup avant de revenir dans le salon, où je le vois encore penché sur les livres. Je me poste derrière lui, et je constate qu'il n'a pas avancé.

-Severus, tu devrais faire une pause ! Ce n'est pas une énigme importante.

-Lupin, taisez-vous ! Vous me déconcentrez.

Je m'éloigne de lui et regagne ma chambre. J'ai l'intention de dormir un peu, je me sens fatigué par tout cela. Je retire mes chaussures et me faufile sous les couvertures que je chauffe magiquement. Je m'endors aussitôt, Morphée m'emporte dans l'immédiat. Poings fermés, sommeil lourd, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il le faut, car on doit retrouver les autres au 12 Square Grimmaud avant 18h. Severus me réveille mais pas d'une façon calme, oh non, au contraire. Il arrive en ouvrant la porte à la volée, de sa voix froide il m'appelle.

-Debout Lupin, vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer !

Et il quitte ma chambre. Heu oui, minute que je me réveille s'il te plaît. Je soupire tout en m'étirant. Quand est-ce qu'il sera aimable dans sa vie ? Jamais j'ai l'impression. Je me lève du lit, j'enfile vite mes chaussures et part rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me donner un petit coup de peigne. Je retrouve Severus dans le salon, celui-ci, bras croisé sur le torse ne trouve rien de mieux que de me faire la remarque comme quoi j'ai pris mon temps. C'est même pas vrai mais je préfère rien dire. Pour aller au 12 Square Grimmaud, nous allons emprunter la cheminée, c'est plus rapide et sur. Je passe après Severus. Heureusement nous avions assez de poudre de cheminette. Nous arrivons bien à destination, bien sur, avec un peu de poussière mais c'est normal. À l'arrivée, Sirius m'aide à sortir de la cheminée, car parfois on perd l'équilibre. Je le remercie en lui souriant doucement.

-Merci d'être venu au plus vite car l'heure est grave ! -nous dit-il- Poudlard est en danger !


	9. Chapter 9

Nous sommes au tour d'une table avec mes amis et Severus bien sur. D'après Sirius, Poudlard est en danger. Je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment grave ou pas mais de la à vouloir en parler, je pense que si. Severus reste neutre, ne montrant aucune émotion de quoi que se soit.

-Vous êtes tous au courant que cette abominable femme n'a que pour but de prendre la place de Dumbledore -explique Sirius- Cette Sacha doit partir mais il est impossible de la renvoyer. Elle a tout fait pour que le Ministère de la Magie soit de son côté.

-Que devons-nous faire alors ? -demandais-je- Elle est en train de détruire certaines personnes …

-Seulement vous Lupin -répond Severus- Cette femme n'est pas la bienvenue dans cette école, je pense que nous pensions tous cela.

-En effet ! -affirme Arthur- Remus, nous savons ce que tu endures avec cette femme. Mais il y a pire. Elle veut prendre la place de Dumbledore et sa première cible est toi, Severus.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, j'en fais de même. Comment ça, il est la cible ? Entre lui et moi, le plus "faible" c'est moi. Je regarde donc mon collègue et celui-ci ne comprend pas spécialement pourquoi est-il la cible. Je réfléchis et je trouve la réponse.

-Je sais pourquoi !

-Eh bien je vous écoute Lupin, pour une fois vous aurez l'occasion de vous venter d'avoir trouver la réponse à une question.

-Elle sait comment tu es, pas spécialement gentil, un peu froid mais elle sait aussi que tu n'es pas spécialement adorable avec moi, que tu as tendance à me rabattre plus bas que terre. Elle veut se lier à toi, je pense, elle veut se servir de toi. Bien que tu n'es pas facilement influençable, elle veut se servir de toi, être ton "amie".

J'ai aucune réponse. Personne parle mais je peux voir qu'ils réfléchissent tous à ce que je viens de dire. C'est possible ce que je viens de dire je pense. Severus se lève de la chaise, et s'adresse donc à tout le monde, toujours avec sa voix froide et roque.

-L'idée de Lupin n'est point impossible. Je pense qu'elle cherche à se rapprocher de moi, à fin qu'on soi à deux à agir. Sauf qu'elle ne me connais pas du tout. Une idée ?

-Je pense qu'il y a que toi pour agir contre elle. Il faudrait ... je sais pas ...

-Eh bien je vais agir à ma façon !

Il nous quitte. Sans rien ajouter. Je regarde mes amis, d'un air un peu triste mais aussi j'ai peur pour Poudlard. Sirius me regarde et me fis un signe de tête, comme quoi je dois le rejoindre. C'est ce que je fis. Je le rejoins rapidement dans le couloir étroit dont la porte du fond amène dans une pièce vide, pas spécialement bien entretenu. Sirius veut l'aménagé et en faire un bureau. Il y a une cheminée, mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas servit. Je m'approche Severus, debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Je me poste juste à côté de lui et regarde à mon tour à l'extérieur.

-J'ai peur Severus ! J'ai l'impression que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner demain. Comment comptes-tu faire ?

-Pourquoi vous le dirais-je, Lupin ?

-Contrairement à toi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Que tu sois fort ou pas, cette monstrueuse femme est capable du pire. Severus ...

-Je sais comment faire. Mais ... Lupin, vous allez me rendre un service.

-Bien sur, je t'écoute !

-Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard et vous irez directement à la bibliothèque faire une recherche sur cette femme.

Je ne répond que par un simple hochement de tête. Il m'annonce donc que nous allons transplaner maintenant. Je n'aime pas partir sans dire au revoir aux autres mais je pense que nous n'avons plus le temps. Je souffle doucement avant de m'accrocher légèrement à son bras, bien que je sais transplaner, je préfère laisser faire Severus. Celui-ci perd pas de temps et nous partons, laissant les autres seuls. Je pense qu'ils comprendront le pourquoi nous sommes parti aussi vite. J'espère surtout que Sirius dira rien.

Nous nous retrouvons dans nos appartements. Il faut impérativement aller voir Dumbledore et lui parler, même s'il est au courant du danger qui se prépare. Severus m'a demandé d'aller faire des recherches sur Sacha. A mon avis je vais devoir aller dans la réserve.

-Que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps, Severus ?

-Me préparer. Ne perdez pas de temps, Lupin.

Je n'ajoute rien et je pars très vite de l'appartement, voulant pas laisser du temps à Sacha de faire encore plus de dégâts. Je parcoure les couloirs à grand pas, croisant quelques élèves dont je ne salue pas, manque de temps. J'espère que Sacha n'est pas dans la bibliothèque. En arrivant, je ralenti le pas, faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour pas perturber les élèves qui travaillent et lisent. Je m'approche de la réserve mais Madame Pince intervient.

-Désolé Lupin, interdit !

-Comment ? Je suis professeur et vous m'interdisais d'aller dans la réserve ? J'ai besoin de livre, vous pouvez comprendre.

-Désolé, Lupin. Que cherchez-vous exactement comme livre ?

-Mais enfin ... je ...

Je suis choqué. Madame Pince est une femme gentille envers moi mais là elle est froide. Je ne répond pas et décide de repartir aussitôt pour avertir Severus. Je ne perd pas de temps, la situation est vraiment horrible. Pourquoi elle refuse de me laisser entrer dans la réserve ? Aucune idée, Severus doit avoir une idée. Je regagne l'appartement et très vite je le lui dis. Lui le premier est surprit, d'habitude il cache toujours ces émotions mais là, il montre qu'il est étonné, non pas en faisant une grimace avec les sourcils froncés mais plutôt des sourcils haussés.

-Comment cela ? Si elle a refusait de vous laissez entrer, c'est sûrement parce que Miss Russell le lui a demandé.

-Elle me semblait ... Severus ...

-N'abandonnez pas Lupin. Nous agirons cette nuit.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus. Je suis épuisé par tout cela. Il était 18h quand on a été au 12 Square Grimmaud, et là il est actuellement 20h35. Le bal de Noël à déjà bien commencé. Aussi pourquoi Madame Pince est encore dans la bibliothèque ? Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, et cela inquiète bien Severus, qui ne cesse de m'appeler. Je sursaute quand il hausse la voix et le regarde.

-Severus ... il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ... Merlin ...

-Allez vous reposer. Vous commencez sérieusement à divaguer et cela n'arrangera rien.

-Mais toi ?

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis un homme.

Je ne répond pas à sa remarque, à vrai dire, je n'es plus la force pour cela. Je m'enferme dans la chambre et je fixe le lit, que je rejoint aussi vite. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, j'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Morphée commence à m'emporter doucement mais le fait que je ne cesse de penser cela m'empêche de m'endormir complètement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Oh j'ai une idée, je vais prendre un bain chaud, cela me fera du bien je pense. Quittant la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, Severus se demande ce que je fabrique. Quand il entend l'eau couler, il comprend de suite. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me glisse dans la baignoire, je soupire et gémis de bien être. Ce cauchemars va durer éternellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens en fait. La porte s'ouvre doucement et Severus pénètre dans la salle de bain, heureusement qu'il y a de la mousse, sinon ... eh bien il me verrai nu.

-Severus ? Tu ... tu veux te laver ?

-Je viens de réfléchir à une chose Lupin. Comme vous m'aviez dis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Vous pensez à quoi ?

-Je ... heu ... Severus ...

-Respirez, la situation ne peut être pire désormais. Libérez votre esprit un peu.

-D'accord !

Je ferme les yeux juste quelques minutes, le temps de me reposer un peu l'esprit, penser à autre chose. L'eau chaude me détend, le fait de savoir Severus près de moi et le fait que je me repose un peu le cerveau me fais du bien. J'ai bien envie de m'endormir mais il en est pas question.

-Dormez, Lupin !

-Non ... pas maintenant ! -murmurais-je à moitié endormi- Pas le temps ...

-Dormez ! Vous sentez votre esprit partir se reposer, votre corps se détendre, votre cerveau se poser. Vous avez besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos. Ce cauchemars va se finir. Croyez en vous, dormez !

Que fait-il ? Je pars. Oui, je me sens partir dans un sommeil extrêmement profond sans m'en rendre compte. Il m'a hypnotisé en fait. Comment a-t-il fait cela ? Je sentis la main froide de Severus se poser sur mon front. Que fait-il ? Je l'ignore. En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Je sens sa main mais je ne peux pas bouger. Suis-je prisonnier ? Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, je suis parfaitement bien.

Je me retrouve dans un rêve totalement étrange. Je me vois dans le château mais ... il fait très sombre. Je commence à marcher calmement mais en fait je ne sais pas où je vais. Je regarde le ciel, il fait nuit et les nuages sont vraiment noirs, ils cachent la lune. J'ignore pourquoi mais quelque chose me dis que je dois me rendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Je m'y rend sans plus attendre. J'allais pour monter les marches mais j'entends une voix familière : Sacha. Non mais ... non je suis dans un rêve. Je commence à poser un pied sur la marche qu'une main puissante et froide vient se poser sur ma bouche, par derrière. Une baguette se plante sous mon menton, je lève légèrement les mains. Je me fais agresser en plein dans un rêve, que m'arrive-t-il ? Que fait Severus ?

-Pas de bruit, Lupin.

Cette voix. Je la reconnais. C'est celle de Severus justement. Ce dernier me lâche, pour que je puisse enfin bouger. Me tournant vers lui, je le regarde tout paniqué. Il me fait signe de me taire, de pas faire un bruit, tandis qu'il a encore la baguette pointé sur moi. J'ouvre la bouche, pour au moins lui demander ce qu'il se passe, mais il pose très vite son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je le fixe, tandis que je rougis. Nous sommes dans un rêve ou pas ? Je ne sais pas. Il me fait signe de rester cacher ici, sous la plate-forme de la tour d'Astronomie. Pourquoi ? Je le laisse monter seul mais j'ai peur. J'entends toujours la voix de Sacha et enfin celle de Severus, tous deux parlent calmement mais leur voix est froide. Vont-ils s'affronter ? Je l'espère pas.

-Severus, ta visite me remplis de joie.

-Cela n'est pas partagé ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'être ici ?

-A qui parliez vous ?

-Un peu trop curieux, Severus.

-Dois-je me répéter ? Sinon, disparaissez du rêve de Lupin, sinon je risque de le retrouver à moitié fou, déjà qu'il n'est pas spécialement net dans sa misérable tête, je n'es pas envie de l'envoyer moi même à Ste-Mangouste. Pouvez-vous le comprendre ?

-Naturellement, Severus. Oh une dernière chose avant que je m'en aille. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différent.

J'entends un "flop" et puis plus rien. Je me retrouve dans le néant, le noir complet. Cela me terrorise au point que je me réveille en sursaute et hurlant de peur dans la salle de bain. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'y pose ma main dessus, ayant peur qu'il lâche. J'ai de la sueur partout, malgré que je sois encore dans la baignoire, dont l'eau est toujours chaude. C'est plus fort que moi, je me met à pleurer, ayant marre de tout ce qui m'arrive.

-Lupin ?

Je tourne la tête et je vois Severus assit à côté de moi, sur une chaise, à me regarder de ces yeux noirs. Son visage est naturellement neutre, n'exprimant aucune émotion de quoi que se soit. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et je parviens même pas à parler normalement, sans aligner trois mots correctement.

-Ce que vous aviez vu et entendu dans votre rêve n'en était pas un.

-Q-quoi ?

-Je me suis permis de vous hypnotiser pour ensuite pénétrer dans votre esprit, à fin de voir certaine chose. Russell à la capacités de pénétrer dans les rêves et esprits des autres quand ils dorment. J'ai fais exactement pareil qu'elle à fin de voir ce qu'elle comptait vous faire.

-Severus ... sois plus claire.

-Russell peut modifier les rêves comme bon lui semble et rendre la personne aussi dingue qu'une personne sorti d'un asile. Elle a voulu modifier ce rêve là pour vous rendre encore plus fou.

-Mais ... je ...

-Je suis apparu dans le même couloir que vous. Je vous ai suivi. Vous vous êtes dirigé vers la tour d'Astronomie mais vous ignorez pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est elle qui vous a guidé jusqu'à elle. Elle voulait vous tendre un piège. Merlin sait ce qu'elle aurait pu vous faire.

-Je ... j'en es marre ...

-Vous ne dormez plus à cause d'elle. Elle s'acharne sur vous parce que vous n'avez pas la capacité de contrôler vos propres rêves. Alors je me suis permis de pénétrer dans votre rêve et le modifier à mon tour. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai dis de vous taire sinon c'était foutu.

-C'est pour ça que ... tu es aller ...

-Vers elle. Comme ça, elle pensera qu'elle m'a attiré moi et non vous. Dans un rêve, nous pouvons tuer, torturer. Qui sait, elle vous aurez jeté de la tour d'Astronomie.

-Mais ... les autres nuits ... je me réveillai en sueur et ...

-Ce n'était pas des nuits reposantes. Si vous vous souvenez de rien, c'est parce qu'elle a tout effacée.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas ... on va dire ...

-Torturé ? Je pense qu'elle cherche à vous épuiser totalement pour bien vous achever. Cela me semble évident. J'aurais fais la même chose.

-Comment as-tu deviné qu'elle allait apparaître dans mon rêve ? Et aussi ... toi, tu as du me toucher ou autre pour pénétrer à ton tour dans mon rêve.

-On peut pénétrer dans le rêve comme on veut, suffit de savoir le faire. J'aurais pu utiliser le sortilège, ou tout simplement, m'endormir à mon tour et me concentrer sur vous, cela est plus complexe. Souvent en touchant ou tout simplement en utilisant le sortilège du Legilimens, on peut entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne et tout modifier, rêves y compris.

-D'accord ... j'ai peur de m'endormir !

Il n'ajoute rien et se lève, me laissant donc seul dans ma baignoire. Je craque, je n'en peux plus de cette histoire. J'ignore ce que je dois faire. Je sors de la baignoire, ne désirant plus me reposer, parce que dans tous les cas, je n'y parviens pas. J'enfile mon peignoir orange et sors de la salle de bain. Je vois Severus debout devant la cheminée qui réchauffe les pièces. Je m'approche de lui et de suite je me colle derrière lui. Mon menton sur son épaule, ma main empoignant doucement son bras. Je fixe le feu, commençant à trembler à cause de la fatigue, de la peur. Je caresse délicatement son bras avec mon pouce, je fais ça mais d'une façon naturelle comme si on était amant. C'est loin d'être le cas.

-J'ai l'impression que ce cauchemars prendra jamais fin, Severus. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Pourquoi nous ? Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter tout ça ?

-Si vous commencez à vous poser ces questions, vous vous en sortirez jamais Lupin. Une chose est sûr, Russell est intelligente. Elle a réussi à avoir le Ministre de la magie à ces côtés. Elle cherche donc à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard.

-Comment lui empêcher cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre elle.

-Nous devons d'abord faire une recherche sur cette femme. Pour cela, je vous suggère d'aller vous habiller. Nous allons nous rendre à la réserve avec l'accord ou non de Pince. Dépêchez-vous !

Je me détache de lui et cours rapidement dans ma chambre, voulant pas l'énerver. Il a une idée en tête, je le sens mais il veut pas m'en parler ou alors il m'en parlera quand il aura les informations qu'il veut sur cette monstrueuse femme. J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour me sécher rapidement le corps, et j'ai réussi à m'habiller en même pas cinq minutes. C'est un record. Je sors de la chambre et Severus m'a attendu au pas de la porte, alors nous nous dépêchons de sortir d'ici pour partir en direction de la bibliothèque. On croise personne, en même temps, c'est le soir du bal de Noël. J'espère que Pince n'est pas à son poste. En arrivant, la bibliothèque est fermée. Ce n'est pas très grave, Severus utilise le sortilège d'Alohomora pour qu'on puisse y pénétrer. Je le suis de près, m'assurant qu'il n'y ai personne aux alentours puis je ferme la porte derrière nous. Il fait froid. Il ne perd pas pour se rendre dans la réserve. Par où allons-nous commencer ?

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Au travail.

Très vite on se sépare pour qu'on puisse chercher dans les différents rayons de la réserve, en espérant trouver quelque chose sur cette femme. On cherche tous les deux à la lettre « R » mais il y a pas mal de rayon avec cette lettre. Je prie Merlin pour qu'on trouve quelque chose mais de mon côté je ne trouve rien. Tous les livres comportes la lettre « R » mais la suivante n'est pas un « U ». J'appelle Severus, espérant qu'il ai trouvé quelque chose mais en me rejoignant il me fait signe de tête qu'il n'a rien trouvé non plus.

-Je croyais … que la réserve renfermée des livres, ou du moins des informations sur n'importe qui. Severus, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Russell à du emporter le livre. Réfléchissons un peu.

A peine a-t-il dit ces mots qu'un hibou vient se poser sur une fenêtre, tout en haut de la réserve, avec une lettre dans le bec. Je le reconnais, c'est celui de Sirius. Je tend mon bras pour qu'il puisse venir s'y poser dessus. J'espère qu'il va pas me pincer, sinon je lui arrache les plumes. Severus me demande donc de lire ce que contient la lettre, comme il sait de qui il s'agit, il se doute bien que c'est un peu d'aide.

-« Alastor à mener sa petite enquête. En réalité cette Sacha Russell se prénomme Ludivine Marie-Anne Comtesse Quirke », tu entends ça Severus ?

Je lève la tête et je ne le vois plus. Je cherche dans les rayons et je le vois déjà avec un livre dans les mains dont les lettres écrit dessus sont « Qu ». Et il y en a pas beaucoup des personnes du nom de Quirke. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas parenté avec la jeune élève ici portant le même nom. Severus commence donc à lire quelques lignes de la biographie de cette femme. En vérité les livres sur les personnes, donc biographie, ont une longueur en fonction de ce qu'ils font dans leur vie. Un mangemort aura un livre plus important qu'une simple personne.

-« Ludivine Marie-Anne Comtesse Quirke, est une sorcière réputée pour ses talents en Legilimens et Occlumens, cependant, elle est recherchée depuis plus de quatre ans après avoir assassinée sans pitié dix huit familles moldus, quatre familles dont les parents étaient des sang-mêlés ».

-Mon dieu. Il faut à tout prix l'arrêter, Severus.

Ce dernier ferme le livre et le repose à sa place. Il se met à réfléchir, et je fais de même de mon côté. Elle est sûrement au bal de noël et je me vois pas arrivé devant elle et lui mettre en pleine figue que je suis au courant de ces actes diabolique. Elle a réussi à se créer une fausse identité et amadouer le ministre de la magie. Intelligente, en effet. Severus m'explique enfin son idée plutôt suicidaire. J'ai le choix entre aller à la tour d'Astronomie et attendre, car peut-être que Sacha ou plutôt Ludivine viendra y faire un tour ou alors, je m'endors et Severus pénètre dans mon rêve pour essayer d'arrêter cette femme. Je secoue la tête et préfère la première solution.

-Bien. Allez-y maintenant Lupin, je m'occupe de Russell.

Nous quittons donc la bibliothèque, à fin de mettre en œuvre notre plan, en espérant qu'il fonctionnera. Je marche donc dans les couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie, le cœur battant. Que vais-je faire si jamais elle vient jusqu'à moi ? Je ne suis pas un simple sorcier mais je ne sais pas, j'ai peur. Peur de pas pouvoir lui lancer un sortilège parce que c'est une femme. Merlin, aidez-moi !


End file.
